La Atlantida
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Te lo suplico, salva a mi hijo… Salva La Atlántida… No dejes que desaparezca. capitulo 8 ¡arriba! Gomen por la espera, disfrutenlo... XD
1. El comienzo

ATLÁNTIDA

**Capitulo 1**- **PROLOGO**

**...En un día y en una noche de infortunio, la isla de la Atlántida desapareció en las profundidades del mar... PLATON 360 A.C. **

**Desde hace siglos, se cuestiona sobre la existencia de la Atlántida,... mito,... leyenda... o realidad?... **

**_Comenzó a existir hace nueve mil años, era la ciudad más fantástica que el mundo haya conocido. _**

**_Manantiales de agua caliente y agua fría se creaban en todas direcciones, crecían en la tierra toda clase de alimentos en abundancia. Utilizando toda clase de riquezas del suelo, los habitantes construyeron templos, dársenas, puentes y puertos... lo llamaron el imperio de los Atlantes; estos eran altos, de piel blanca, muy hermosos, con la capacidad de volar gracias a sus alas grandes y bellas, orgullosos y atrevidos, eran maestros en construcción de puertos y palacios que decoraban con oro, plata, bronce y estaño. _**

**_La metrópoli quedaba rodeada por varios recintos concéntricos, alternando la tierra y el agua, esta ultima alimentada por el mar, formando así no-solo un puerto, sino una fuerte muralla_**

**_alrededor de la ciudad. Poniendo como guardianes de la entrada a los enormes leviatanes... _**

**La Atlántida poseía un cristal enorme, el cual daba vida al enorme imperio. Este se mantenía suspendido en el aire en medio de la ciudadela. Los atlantes poseían pequeños cristales que los ayudaban a hacer toda clase de cosas, estos se alimentaban de la energía del cristal supremo, eran parte uno del otro. Es el regalo que el dios Atlas le dio a sus hijos... **

**Hasta que... **

**Mientras fueron sabios y virtuosos, todo fue armonía y felicidad, pero poco a poco, la civilización crecía exitosamente, cada vez mas y más, pero llego a tal grado en que los dioses la envidiaran e incluso celaron la ciudad. Se reunieron todos y dijeron: "ellos creen que pueden superarnos, solo le hacen culto a Atlas, nosotros también deberíamos recibirlo, no podemos tolerar tal blasfemia, por nosotros aun siguen con vida! ...como castigo por su depravación, la Atlántida desaparecerá hoy..." **

**Pero los atlantes no lo permitirían, con ayuda de los leviatanes ofrecieron resistencia ante el injusto castigo, pero esto no duraría mucho... **

_- no degendem alamar, furetose akerru do de Atlántida to de glore irama tre mo retiru! (No resistiremos mucho, debemos avisar a la Atlántida de la enorme ola que se acerca!) – decía un atlante volando hacia la ciudad. _

_- re ku tama... daretu iremo dasemer... (Ya es tarde... hemos sido derrotado...) – decía otro siguiéndolo._

**Una gigantesca ola se acercaba a mayor velocidad a la ciudad, el pánico se apodero completamente de todo y de todos... podía verse a los a talantes volando hacia el centro de la ciudadela para ponerse a salvo... **

- yumer etrum ne te cutyer to de nuas, barute! (Todos reúnanse en el centro de la ciudad, rapido!) - decía un atlante alto, de piel blanca, ojos azul celestes, cabello largo y plateado, cargando una enorme lanza y volando en todas direcciones para dirigir a los demás atlantes.

- Zeck! huitras etrasyu do de ailamaf trel, ke huile do ker sema - (Zeck! debes proteger a la familia real, yo guiare a los demás)

- ikube yaro, guere guarde - (esta bien, cuidate hermano) - le respondió tocando su hombro.

**Voló lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la familia real...**

**En el centro de la ciudadela en lo mas alto de esta, el cristal se teñia de color rojo sacando luces en todas direcciones...como si quisiera buscar algo...o alguien...**

- se veremat, ke ker grit res cueras, ne mo tyruloer to res... (sus altezas, yo los protegeré con mi vida, no se aparten de mi...) - decía el guerrero

- fretyju Zeck (gracias Zeck) - respondió el rey amablemente.

- mochi, jurte satbiy (madre tengo miedo) - decía el pequeño príncipe abrazando a su madre, era de piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello color castaño le llagaba a los hombros, sus ojos amatistas eran idénticos a los de su madre.

- ne dote Duo, yume sacer ti... (no temas Duo, todo estara bi...) - la reina no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una de las luces rojas toco su cristal...

**Al ser tocada por el cristal supremo, las luces rojas se transformaron en luces azules, haciendo que a la soberana de la Atlantida volara hacia el y haciendo que esta fuera absorvida por el mismo...**

- mochi! mochi! (madre! madre!) - gritaba el pequeño al ver como su madre volaba hacia el cristal

- ne queno Duo (no mires Duo) - le dijo el rey abrazándolo y tapándole los ojos al pequeño

- se verema! Se verema! (Alteza! Alteza!) - gritaba el guerrero para detener a la reyna cuando el rey lo tomo de la muñeca...

- ne Helen ne comuy, ne li resaty, guerty inerut (no, Helen no volverá, no lo intentes, será inútil...) - dijo el rey llorando y abrazando al pequeño

**El cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente haciendo un enorme campo de energía en todo el centro de la ciudadela, protegiendo a los pocos atlantes que se habían logrado reunir...**

**La ola cubrió por completo a la grandiosa ciudad hundiéndola...**

**...La Atlántida se perdió para siempre... **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**WASHINTONG D.C. 1920**

**_En una enorme residencia, la familia Winner, la mas prestigiada en todo el país, por su talento en los negocios, tenia una reunión muy peculiar..._**

- estoy realmente contento de que todos ustedes señores del museo y funcionarios hayan podido venir, deseo que se diviertan, están en su casa... - anunciaba un chico de piel blanca como la porcelana con apariencia de ángel , cabello dorado, ojos color aqua que resaltaban por el traje café que llevaba puesto y una enorme sonrisa.

**_Decía el mas joven de la familia Winner, su nombre Quatre, el unció varón..._**

- vaya, parece que ya te has acostumbrado a esto - decía otro chico de piel blanca, con descendencia oriental, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos amarrado en una pequeña coleta y tomando un delicioso wisky...

- ja, ojala fuera verdad

- y dime, para que la reunión?

- es que necesitamos el permiso de la gente del museo para la expedición, lo demás lo pago yo - dice sonriendo

- vaya, no pensé que fueras a ser el benefactor, después de todo dijiste que no te gustaban los cuentos de fantasía

- la Atlántida no es fantasía, es un mundo que tuvo la desgracia de desaparecer, y yo al igual que Heero estamos seguros de que si existió, por eso aremos la búsqueda. – dijo el rubio serio – además, no me digas que tu tampoco lo crees, por algo eres geólogo y excabador para buscar civilizaciones antiguas – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente

- pero eso no quiere decir que crea en algo que no existe

- por eso vendras con nosotros

- Que, estas bromeando, verdad?...

- no, vamos Wufei,si encontramos algo, una prueba, seremos los mas reconocidos en todo el mundo, eso seria perfecto en nuestro trabajo

-mh... bien ire, pero no quiero que sea en vano esto...

- sabia que aceptarias – dice Quatre sonriendo

- y Yuy, lo sabe?

-si, creo que estuvo deacuerdo, ya vez que no habla mucho, solo hizo un "uh" y para mí fue un sí

- y donde esta, no lo he visto...

- parece que mi padre lo sito en su despacho, dijo que tenia algo para él, algo muy importante y que le interesaría...

- mh...lo dudo mucho – dijo el chino sin importancia y tomando otro trago de wisky

**_En el despacho..._**

- me mando llamar señor Winner? - decía un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos azul cobalto perturbadores, cabello castaño alborotado y una mirada sumamente fría...

- si Heero, tengo algo importante para ti... - hizo un ademán indicándole que tomara asiento

- uh...

- tu eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo Odin Low,y eres el mejor amigo de Quatre...

- uh...

- si no mal recuerdo, tu padre, estaba obsesionado con la Atlántida, me metía ideas de ese mítico mundo, y eso hizo que yo lo acompañara a una de sus expediciones, la mas grande, que fue en busca de un libro, que según el, era la llave para encontrar la Atlántida, se que tu estas siguiendo sus pasos... y estas buscando ese mismo libro...

- a que viene todo esto...

- lo encontró Heero, tu padre encontró el libro... lo encontró para ti...

-como dice? - pregunto Heero sorprendido

- tu sabias que el estaba muy enfermo, quería que cuando el muriera, tu siguieras buscando ese mundo maravilloso que el jamás lograría ver...

- si, lo se...

- cuando lo encontró, me dijo que cuando su hora llagara te lo entregara, y bien ahí lo tienes... lo he guardado durante 15 años - dijo señalando el escritorio

- pero como?...- dijo Heero tomándolo

- cuando el murió me hizo jurar que te lo diera solo a ti, he cumplido mi juramento... ahora tu sabes que hacer con él, Quatre pagara el viaje...

- si, ya lo había mencionado

- la tripulación ya esta seleccionada, tu eres el experto en lingüística y cartografía, tu los guiaras, aceptas seguir el sueño y la misión de tu padre?...

- misión aceptada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

konichiwa...

este es mi primer fic, es corto para no aburrirlos al principio, después vendrá lo mejor -

me base en la peli de atlantis, espero que les guste...

criticas, comentarios, dudas, gitomatasos, todo es recibido... /

dejen reviews

owari...


	2. La busqueda parte 1

_**ATLÁNTIDA**_

**Capitulo 2- LA BÚSQUEDA (primera parte)**

_**El viento helado soplaba fervientemente sobre el enorme barco de la familia Winner, a su vez las nubes chocaban unas con otras anunciando la tormenta que no tardaba en hacerse latente, podía percibirse el aroma del descubrimiento y algo mas...**_

_**...La luz tenue de las velas encendidas alumbraba la habitación en penumbras del camarote del cartógrafo y lingüista Heero Low Yuy. Ya llevaba varios minutos repasando una y otra vez el libro que su padre le había dejado, el aventurero y arqueólogo Odin Low, el cual había fallecido por una extraña enfermedad... bueno, eso creía él... lo creía desde hace 15 años... **_

_**Heero trataba de traducir el difícil lenguaje de aquel extraño libro, sorprendiéndose una y otra vez por lo que descubría en cada línea, maravillado por un imperio perdido que tuvo la desdicha de perecer...**_

_**Unas horas después, decidió dormir un poco, solo lo aria una o dos horas, era todo lo que necesitaba, descansar. **_

**_Aun recordaba las palabras del señor Winner "... tú eres el experto en lingüística y cartografía, tú los guiaras, aceptas seguir el sueño y la misión de tu padre?..."_**

_**Claro que lo acepto, después de todo ese también era su sueño, ver la Atlántida con sus propios ojos y así dejar a los miembros del concejo lamiéndole los pies, después de saber la verdadera razón por la cual su padre murió, el señor Winner se lo dijo y ahora mas que nunca quería encontrar la Atlántida costara lo que costara... **_

_**(FLASH BACK) hace seis meses...**_

_-bien Heero, entonces partirán dentro de seis meses, daré la orden para que construyan el submarino mas moderno que el hombre haya inventado hasta ahora, Quatre ya tiene la tripulación, el los contrato personalmente, y créeme, no es cualquier tripulación, son lo mejor de lo mejor... _

_**- **pero, Quatre dijo que él la pagaría, porque usted... – interrumpió Heero, pero el señor Winner sonrió y le contesto bromeando_

_- oye, de quien crees que es el dinero? – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – no creo que Quatre haya ganado tantos millones a su edad – soltó una carcajada - además, yo también fui testigo de que tu padre descubriera algo que los funcionarios no creían que existía, no crees que debo contribuir?... _

_- un momento... – pregunto Heero extrañado – como que no creían, mi padre dijo que no habían rechazado su propuesta... y que la expedición la pagarían los miembros..._

_- lamentablemente no, los miembros del consejo la rechazaron, tu padre era un hombre muy orgulloso, pero tuvo que aguantárselo un poco cuando supo que me entere de que no financiarían su propuesta..._

_- entonces usted la financio?..._

_- así es... – dijo levantándose sé su escritorio y parándose frente a la ventana -... tu padre no quería que yo lo hiciera, pero como ya me había hablado bastante de la Atlántida me entro la curiosidad, por eso lo hice, y también porque tu padre jamás de aprovecho de nuestra amistad, le gustaba hacer las cosas por el mismo, y créeme, no me arrepiento de ello... no me arrepiento... – dijo tocando el hombro de Heero y comenzando a entristecerse_

_- Sé que mi padre estaría feliz _

_- sabes Heero, también lo ago por venganza... – su mirada se hizo dura_

_- por venganza?... – pregunto Heero desconcertado_

_- si, Odin no murió de una extraña enfermedad como lo hizo pensar..._

_- como!... que esta diciendo?... – pregunto Heero sumamente sorprendido_

_- si, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero... solo tenias cinco años, no podía decirte la verdadera razón... en verdad lo lamento Heero..._

_- entonces de que murió?_

_- de decepción... la decepción lo mato... cuando llevo el libro con los miembros del concejo esos malditos se burlaron de el, le dijeron loco y demás... solo de recordarlo... – dijo apretando los puños – ahora míralos, hipócritas y mentirosos, solo están aquí porque saben que soy uno de los principales benefactores del museo, te aseguro que aceptaran la propuesta por ello, son unos lamebotas..._

_- uh..._

_- Sé que tu padre nos dejo Heero, pero el era un hombre de orgullo y palabra..._

_- uh..._

_- pero bueno, pasando a cosas más importantes, te mostrare la tripulación para ver tu punto de vista..._

_- adelante..._

_- bien – se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a sacar varios fólders – comenzaremos por los ya conocidos..._

_-.- Quatre Raberba Winner – Arqueólogo _

_-.- Chang Wufei – Geólogo y Excabador_

_-.- Sally Po – Medico de abordo_

_-.- Traize Cus Renada – General y jefe en la expedición_

_-.- Lady One – Comandante y segundo al mando_

_-.-Dorory Catalonia – Radares _

_-.- Relena Darlian – Teniente_

_-.- Howard – Mecánica y Motores_

_-.- Doctor J – Explosivos_

_-.- Sr. Noventa – Cocinera_

_-.- Silvia Noventa – Bióloga Marina_

_...esta es la tripulación mejor preparada, solo falta un experto en garabatos, tu que dices? – dice el señor Winner sonriendo_

_- uh..._

_- tomare eso como un si, entonces Heero, te veremos dentro de seis meses y créeme, aplastaremos a esos insectos, solo una prueba Heero, solo una..._

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

_**...Después de esa conversación, Heero solo tenia dos sueños en su mente, uno lograr el sueño que el y su padre compartían y dos vengarse junto con el señor Winner de esos asesinos...**_

_**Durmió un poco, ya estaba listo para lo que seguia, la luz del alba se colaba por la pequeña ventana, ya había amanecido, miro su reloj... las 8:00 am, pronto partirían.**_

_**Empaco todo lo necesario, eran mas libros que ropa; lavo su cara con agua tibia para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, el agua escurría en sus mechones haciendo que esta terminara en su pecho desnudo, sabia que debía encontrar la Atlántida, lo sabia bien... **_

- joven Heero, esta despierto?... joven Heero... – preguntaba una voz que el conocía muy bien, se tornaba melosa y fastidiosa, tocaba la puerta fervientemente, esa chiquilla lo acosaba desde que la conoció en la reunión en casa de Quatre.

_**Se coloco la playera abotonándola hasta la mitad y abriendo la puerta, por mucho que lo molestaba no podía sé grosero con ella, el no era así, lo único que podía hacer era ignorarla y tenerle paciencia, pero aun así no dejaría de ser respetuoso.**_

- que deseas? – dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe y con un tono de voz frió al igual que su mirada

- ha... yo... – se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo pero se recupero - ...buenos días, espero que haya amanecido muy bien – dijo sonriendo

- si buenos días, que deseas? – dijo cortando el saludo pero tratando de no ser irrespetuoso, por desgracia ella era su superior

- el desayuno esta listo, y vine personalmente a decirle que partiremos en una hora, me retiro, compermiso – dijo caminando coquetamente mientras agitaba su mano

- ...propio... – dijo, cerro la puerta y comenzó a vestirse

_**En el comedor...**_

_**En el enorme comedor sé podía observar a toda la tripulación ya presentada, entre ellos su mejor amigo Quatre... el era el único que hablaba con el, porque los demás se intimidaban con su mirada sumamente fría, Quatre sabia que Heero no era del todo malo, solo no le gusta hablar demasiado... **_

- hey! Heero – dijo el rubio agitando su mano para que el chico ojiazul lo viera – buenos días

- buenos días – dijo sentándose a su lado

- Cómo vas con ese libro?

- uh... bien – dijo y tomo un vaso con leche

- ya estoy ansioso por ver que descubrimos, te aseguro que esto será extraordinario

- tu no lo haces por plata... o sí?

- claro que no, lo ago por descubrimiento, aventura y porque me gusta – dijo sonriendo – porque lo preguntas?

- porque la mayoría de los que estamos aquí lo hace por eso...

- si lo se, pero lo que importa es lo que tu, mi padre y yo realicemos el sueño de tu padre – dijo sonriendo – una pregunta, como entiendes esa escritura?

- no es difícil, su gramática se parece al japonés con un poco de tesalonicense y algo de arameo...

- parece una formula química – dijo el rubio soltando una carcajada

- lo difícil es su lengua...

- son solo garabatos – dijo el oriental que llegaba y sentándose a un lado del rubio

- ... – Heero solo le dio una mirada acecina

- he...buenos días Wufei, como amaneciste? – pregunto el rubio cortésmente tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado

- va, no muy bien este barco me marea, el camarote es pequeño y huele a humedad... aun tengo nauseas... – decía mientras tomaba un poco de agua con una pastilla para el mareo

- jajaja, tu eres el único que se queja pero no te preocupes, hoy nos iremos en el submarino y tus mareos acabaran – dijo el rubio mordiendo un pan con mantequilla

- pshhh!...sub... submarino? – dijo escupiendo el agua a un lado

- porque tu sorpresa, no te agrada? – dijo el rubio en tono de burla – además no podemos ir a nuestro destino en barco, debemos bajar

- Winner, sabes perfectamente que no lo tolero...

_- " atención, todo el personal, favor de reportarse en la plataforma" _

- bueno Wufei, tenemos que irnos, velo por el lado amable, serás reconocido en todo el mundo por el hallazgo más grande de todos los tiempos, tu sufrimiento lo amerita – dijo sonriendo

- si esto es en vano, te matare Winner, lo juro...

_**Ya en cubierta...**_

_**Las maquinas ya estaban listas y preparadas para ser abordadas, los soldados y marinos preparados, solo faltaba la tripulación mas importante y partirían a la mas grande aventura de la cual algunos no regresarían...**_

- wuaw, los ingenieros hicieron un trabajo espléndido, esto es enorme – decía maravillado el rubio al ver el enorme submarino ante sus ojos

- uh... no esta mal

- te matare Winner, lo juro...

- ya, será divertido... verdad Heero?

- uh...

- _" atención, todo el personal de la plataforma, favor de abordar"_

- debemos abordar – dijo Heero fríamente y caminando rumbo al submarino cuando algo lo golpeo

- oye niño, si buscas los caballitos, están ahí atrás... – dijo un hombre algo mayor no muy alto con una carreta que llevaba algo muy peligroso...

- disculpe señor, se le olvido su di... di... dinamita? – dijo el rubio sorprendido

- que cosas lleva ahí? – pregunto Heero sorprendido

- a...pues... pólvora, nitroglicerina, fusibles, véngalas, bombas caseras, mecha, algún detonador y también clips grandes... lo típico, material de oficina – dice y se va

- material de oficina?... ese sujeto esta loco, no lo quiero cerca de mi... – decía Wufei angustiado

- he! Muchachos – dijo el padre de Quatre - quiero presentarles al comandante Traize Cus Renada, él esta al mando en esta expedición, ya que nos ayudo mucho al encontrar el libro en la primera expedición

- es un placer, tu debes ser Heero, es un honor conocer al hijo de Low, veo que ya tienes el libro, es bonito, pero prefiero las novelas románticas...

- uh... – solo le dedico una mirada sumamente fría

- bueno, impresionante no, tu padre siempre dijo que podías ponerle precio a la búsqueda del conocimiento – dijo el señor Winner llevándolos a la entrada del submarino

- ya lo creo – respondió Heero fríamente

- si, será enriquecedor para todo el mundo – respondió en General

- " _atención a todo el personal, prepárese para partir en 10 minutos"_

- señor Winner, ya es tiempo, me despido – dijo y subió al submarino

- bien muchachos, cuídense mucho, Quatre, ten cuidado

- lo tendré padre – dijo abrazando a su padre

- por cierto, tus hermanas quieren despedirse de ti

- he, las trajiste? – Quatre solo vio como sus veintinueve hermanas se abalanzaban encima de el recibiendo una lluvia de abrazos, besos y palabras de despedida

- jejeje, bien Heero, creo que es aquí donde nos despedimos, que tengas un buen viaje, no me decepciones

- no lo are, se lo aseguro

_**Y con una despedida muy efusiva, los jóvenes abordaron la nave para la mas grande aventura de sus vidas y tal vez la ultima...**_

- sierren la escotilla

- Comandante One, llego la hora – ordeno el general Traize

- como ordene general, control, sumerjan la cápsula – dijo Lady

- sumerjan la cápsula a cuarenta y cinco metros

_**El enorme submarino fue soltado y poco a poco fue sumergiéndose hacia las profundidades del misterioso océano.**_

_**Mientras tanto, los chicos compartían un solo camarote...**_

- es pequeño, pero cómodo – dijo el rubio

- uh... – Heero solo tomo sus cosas y las acomodo en la litera de arriba

- oye, ese lugar era mio – dijo Wufei molesto

- no veo tu nombre por ningun lado – dijo Heero acostándose y serrando sus ojos

- gr... – bufo el chino molesto

- tranquilo Wufei, solo estaremos aquí para dormir y descansar, no estaremos mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro – dijo el rubio para calmar al chino

- va, da igual – dice acomodando sus cosas en otra litera - por cierto, cuando dijiste que tenias unas cuantas hermanas no pensé que fueran demasiadas... vaya Winner, parece que tus hermanas son muy cariñosas – dijo Wufei en tono de burla

- si, le dije a mi padre que no las trajera, no me gusta verlas tristes****

- mas bien parecían contentas...

- jejeje, digamos que somos una gran familia – dice el rubio riendo

- " Heero Yuy, favor de reportarse en el puente al igual que la tripulación Cero..."

- bueno, que la función comience – dijo el chino

_**Los tres partieron a reportarse, ahí los recibió la teniente Relena Darlian, para colmo de Heero...**_

- joven Heero, el general los espera – dijo y los llevo hacia el

- ... – solo la siguieron en silencio

- general, ya están aquí

- bien, acérquense tripulantes, escuchen al compañero Yuy, el nos explicara como llegar a nuestro destino, adelante...

- lo primero que relata el libro es que debemos entrar a la guarida del Leviatán, la criatura que protege la entrada de la Atlántida...

- el Leviatán?... – pregunto Silvia algo confundida

- si, es una criatura mítica, una serpiente marina, posiblemente sea una estatua o una pintura, para asustar a los supersticiosos

- encontramos esta maravilla, y luego que?... – pregunto el general

- entramos en un túnel, parecido a una tubería, esta nos sacara a una burbuja de aire, donde encontraremos pasajes y ruinas que nos llevaran a la Atlántida

- general, creo que debe de ver esto – decía uno de los marinos

- bien señores, la clase termino, marino deme luz exterior

_**Al encender las luces, en el exterior de la nave, se observaban barcos de distintas épocas totalmente destrozados...**_

- miren eso... – decía la teniente sorprendida

- son barcos... – dijo Quatre impresionado

- pero todos están destruidos – dijo Wufei al observarlos mas detenidamente****

_**en aquellas ruinas, comenzaba a moverse algo muy grande, mas grande que el submarino y con unos ojos rojos perturbadores asechaba la nave que invadía su territorio...**_

- "general..."

- entren a la guarida del Leviatán, ahí encontraran la entrada a la Atlántida – decía Heero mientras traducía el texto

- "general"

- dígame Doroty...

- general, tiene que escuchar esto – dijo Doroty desde el cuarto de radar

- póngalo en el altavoz

- grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa! – se escucho un gran gruñido que se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte

- que es Silvia, una ballena? – pregunto el general

- no, mas grande... – dijo tratando de descifrar el sonido

- no les parece que el sonido aumenta? – pregunto Doroty

- ...

- sea lo que sea, ya se alejo – dijo la comandante One

- marinero de la vuelta, reduzca el diámetro de giro y...

_**Un fuerte golpe se sintió en el submarino sacudiendo a todos... **_

- que fue eso? –pregunto Traize

- no puede ser... – dijo Heero al ver al Leviatán frente al submarino...

_**Una serpiente gigantesca se preparaba para atacar nuevamente la nave, parecía estar sumamente molesto porque sus ojos brillaron intensamente con ese color sangre, tomo impulso para otra envestida...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**notas de la autora:**

Ivanov esta sentada en la azotea viendo las estrellas con los chicos gundams

Konichiwa!

Gomen por la tardanza, es que mi vida es un caos, pero bueno...creo que no lo aclare desde el principio, es un fic 99yaoi, (el 1 de mas lo descubriran ustedes u) este capi me quedo algo largo.

Duo: algo, diez paginas es demasiado

Ivanov: lo se duito, lo se, pero hay cosas que se deben explicar detalladamente

Heero: ella tiene razon

Ivanov: hayyyyyyyyyyyy heero-koi tu si me entiendes – dice abrazandolo por el cuello

Duo: O.O

Trowa: yo no veo nada ¬¬

Quatre: O.o

Wufei: .

Heero: (susurro) Ivanov, aqui no...

Ivanov: gomene! O/o

Para los que no son amantes de Relena (yo en especial ¬¬#), tuve la obligación de meterla en este fic porque va a ser un factor algo importante, AVISO: NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON HEERO! PORQUE EL ES MIOOOOOOOOOOO! O/O ...

Gomene u me sulfuro con facilidad, esque lei un fic donde por culpa de esa... Heero y Duo no quedan juntos...

Pero pasando a lo MAS IMPORTANTE!

- contestare reviews...(sin ustedes no podria seguir escribiendo nada T.T)

**Jotaru Hibari Yui : gracias por tu apoyo, y sip tomare tu consejo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y escribir.**

**Elissa Tao: creeme que seguire con esto hasta el fin, no me gusta dejar cosas al aire, gracias por leer y escribir**

**Cagalli-akatsuki: bueno, debo decirte que si me base en la película y tal vez algunas cosas te la recuerden, pero como no me gusta robar (por así decirse ¬¬) cambiaran unas cosas, gracias por leer y escribir.**

**Nicolaieva Dimitri: respondere tus dudas, 1- si es yaoi, claro que es yaoi, no dejaria a mi pareja favorita, 2-claro que aparecera Trowa, y creeme nos dara una sorpresa...**

Trowa: oye, no les cuentes lo interesante

Ivanov: gomene, Trowita, pero quiere respuesta y yo tengo que darsela.

Trowa:¬¬#

Ivanov: no te enojes u es un lector y debemos contestarle

Trowa: como sea

Ivanov: ya se enojo T.T

**En fin luego se encontenta, Continuo, 3: no problem, ten por seguro que leere con mucho gusto tu historia, gracias por leer y escribir**

Bueno, es todo solo me queda decir lo mismo...

Dudas, comentarios, jitomatasos, criticas, todo es bien recibido

Dejen reviews porfis necesito saber si les gusta o no -.-

Matta ne!


	3. La busqueda parte2

_LA ATLÁNTIDA_

_Por: Ivanov Shinigami_

**Capitulo 3: La búsqueda (parte 2)**

_El aire fresco golpeaba suavemente sus pálidas mejillas, meciendo delicadamente varios mechones de su largo cabello castaño, al igual que el pareo color negro que envolvía su esbelta figura, poseía varios tatuajes del mismo color en todo el cuerpo, cada uno con un significado diferente. Su piel blanca como la nieve se estremecía con lo que veía, sus extraños y hermosos ojos amatistas se entristecían contemplando el mundo destruido por la envidia y los celos... el mundo que se alzaba ante él... o al menos lo que quedaba..._

_Se encontraba en la punta más alta del templo destinado al dios Atlas para buscar algo de privacidad, le gustaba la soledad, ya que nunca mas volvió a ver a su madre se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Su padre siempre estaba ocupando resolviendo los problemas del imperio perdido, pero el nunca se lo reprocho, sabia la responsabilidad que eso implicaba..._

_Ser el futuro rey de una ciudad echa pedazos no era lo que tenia en mente... amaba a su pueblo, y ellos lo amaban a el por su buen corazón y su forma de ser, pero él sabia que podía ofrecer mas, sabia que descubriendo los secretos de la Atlántida, tal vez podría salvar su futuro... la cuestión era, quien los revelaría?..._

_Los conocimientos antiguos se desvanecieron en la inundación, lo único que quedaba era su raza guerrera, la agricultura y la pesca._

_Cada pareo que los atlantes usaban los distinguía según su labor... el blanco solo lo podía portar el rey; ya que significaba sabiduría y pureza, el rojo era para la raza guerrera, el verde para los agricultores y el azul para los pescadores... él usaba el negro simplemente porque le gustaba, no pertenecía a ninguna labor, por ello opto por usar un color diferente al de los demás..._

_De pronto el cristal que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar intensamente, anunciando que algo pasaría, algo para bien o para mal... pero no le tomo importancia..._

_Ya llevaba varios días así, lo ignoro, tal vez por sus emociones el cristal brillaba de esa manera, eso pensó..._

- Duo – dijo un chico con alas hermosas muy alto de piel morena, ojos verdes esmeralda cautivadores, igualmente hermoso que el príncipe, llevaba un pareo color rojo y de igual forma tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, que se acercaba – lu ri trolad huitred (te he estado buscando) – dijo sentándose a un lado de el – we demer guty olow?... (que haces aquí solo?...)

- kiluria, Trowa, joge kiluria (pensaba Trowa, solo pensaba) – dijo pesadamente y no despegando la vista de la ciudad

- futre sujiber, guytsa jikoc, ne burat nijuga hijuy olow... (como subiste, puedes caerte, no deberías hacerlo solo...) – dijo regañándolo

- ji greta ero pofretu ne buay ulry jua, ne fralim we boli ji alumet! (si dices eso porque no tenga alas aun, no significa que sea un inútil!) – dijo viéndolo con furia y levantándose

- fre trampor Duo, ne graset kivyru (lo lamento Duo, no quería ofenderte) – el ojiverde bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no por el echo de que fuera el mejor amigo del príncipe le daba derecho a tratarlo tan familiarmente, eso pensó, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él... – pre we yi fila de gurety jiramen a we no joge pla yi ihcadomot, eme ne gretur to kirat we butrel u ne butrel minert (se que tu eres el futuro soberano y que yo solo soy tu amigo, eso no me da derecho de decirte que debes o no debes hacer) – dijo pesadamente

- ne, ne, ne, trolipan yi e nit (no, no, no, discúlpame tú a mí) – se disculpo dándole una sonrisa – pre we un plotrade mis nit a yu prilum baser, joge... jim ge hueryma sad we kilas moltres (sé que te preocupas por mí y lo aprecio mucho, solo... me da tristeza lo que ahora somos) – dijo viendo la ciudad

- fu entrans, muertd limp bo fretuga buile nasd jir a jir (te entiendo, nuestro pueblo va decayendo cada vez mas y más)

- derw huyert sefu poty fulamnd, hi ne dretil notra guy… (debo hacer algo para ayudarlos, ya no soporto vivir así...) – dijo apretando sus ojos y sus puños

- tuiyerla (tranquilízate) – le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro – lir buier we wertuio fulam huo limp, ne pucasd buertl casder... ( por mucho que queramos ayudar al pueblo, no podemos descubrir los secretos...) – dijo el ojiverde

- lue, cruy ne prinsa cruilyt mo lus bresol cruretsa, ser my we vuy lir rasde, my we vuy... (lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, are lo que sea por ellos, lo que sea...) – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa a su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"CODIGO ROJO, CODIGO ROJO" – sonaba la alarma

El Leviatán se había enroscado en todo el submarino apretándolo cada vez mas y mas, solo se podía oír el crujir del metal y el agua filtrándose por diversos agujeros...

- como es posible que exista una criatura mitológica, no lo puedo creer – decía Silvia sorprendida por el enorme animal – jamás pensé verlo, jamás... no me lo van a creer...

- te diré algo, si salimos con vida yo respaldare esta historia para ti – dijo Sally sonriéndole – ahora vamonos!

- gracias – respondió Silvia amablemente

- que rayos esta sucediendo, se suponía que esa cosa no existía! – decía Wufei alterado

- eso suponíamos, pero si el Leviatán existe, entonces la Atlántida también... – decía Heero convencido

- supongamos que existe Yuy, pero como rayos saldremos vivos de esta! – decía Wufei aun mas alarmado

- tranquilízate Wufei, no pasara nada, estaremos bien – decía el rubio tratando de calmarlo

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO UN MONSTRUO MARINO MITOLÓGICO TRATA DE MATARNOS EN EL FONDO DEL MAR! – dijo Wufei al borde del colapso

- cállate ya! – dijo Heero molesto y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – si no te calmas tendrás que preocuparte mas por lo que yo te haga que por ese monstruo – dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- todos a los mini submarinos, quiero ver a esa cosa en una charola de plata! – dijo Lady Une

Los tripulantes abordaron los treinta mini submarinos, cada uno de estos estaba cargado con torpedos de largo alcance. Eso distraería al monstruo marino... por un tiempo...

- fuego a discreción! – ordeno el general

- fuego a discreción – dijeron los marinos al soltar los torpedos

Los torpedos golpearon al Leviatán haciendo que este soltara la nave de su feroz abrazo... pero no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para destruirlo...

- general, nos soltó - reporto uno de los marinos

- a toda maquina rápido! – ordeno Traize

El Leviatán atacaba cada vez con mas furia tanto a la nave principal como a los mini submarinos, destrozándolos uno a uno, cuando estos volvieron a atacar, el Leviatán comenzó a cubrirse de tatuajes extraños, sus ojos brillaron mas aun de ese color sangre y de su boca salió un poderoso rayo de hielo que atravesó el submarino, obligándolos a huir de este...

- increíble... – dijo Heero sorprendido y estudiando las raras marcas de la bestia

- "general, el cuarto de maquina por la 3" – informo Doroty

- dime Howard, que ocurre?

- general, el Leviatán volvió a golpear la nave, el agua se filtra en el cuarto de la caldera, no me gustaría estar aquí si esto explota – decía Howard alterado

- cuanto tiempo tenemos Howard?

- diez minutos si esto resiste – de pronto se escucha otro golpe – bueno, que sean tres...

- bien señores ya oyeron al experto, marinos salven las maquinas, los demás abandonen la nave, Relena has sonar la alarma

- "atención abandonen la nave, repito abandonen la nave"

- esto es grave – decía Quatre mientras corrían a otra de las naves de salvamento para la tripulación especial

- jóvenes por aquí – indico el general Traize

- abróchense los cinturones, esto será peligroso – indico Lady Une

- porque te hice caso Winner, por que? – decía Wufei lamentándose, pero solo vasto una mirada de Heero para que este serrara la boca

- Lady, sácanos de aquí – informo el general

- a la orden señor...

La nave madre fue abandonada, ahora lo mas preocupante era hacia donde debían ir?...

- señor Yuy, hacia donde? – pregunto el general

- hay que buscar la entrada de un templo o ruinas parecidas...

- señor ahí – informo Relena

- teniente, informe a las demás naves, Comandante Une rápido!

- atención, 45 grados de inclinación... a la derecha...

Salieron siete naves de rescate con aproximadamente veinte personas en cada una y cinco naves de carga pesada, los mini submarinos se alejaban junto con ellas... pero el Leviatán los seguía muy de cerca...

- general, el mini submarino 008 por la 2 – informo la teniente

- que sucede Sally?

- señor, el Leviatán esta destruyendo los mini submarinos y las naves de rescate! – informaba Sally

- desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada por ellos, solo concéntrense en llegar a la entrada... aunque sean pocos...

- como diga...

El monstruo marino derribo a la mayoría de las naves y los mini submarinos... las naves restantes entraron en las ruinas de lo que antes era un templo, pero aun así el Leviatán los seguía hasta que pasaron por un camino muy estrecho, donde ya no pudo atacarlos...

Solo quedaron dos naves de salvamento, cuatro mini submarinos y dos naves de carga pesada...

- salimos a las 9:00 de la mañana, con doscientos tripulantes, desgraciadamente solo sobrevivimos cincuenta y seis, que descansen en paz... – dijo el general haciendo que todos guardaran un minuto de silencio – señores, esta misión tal vez sea la más difícil de todas, no hay camino de regreso, no les voy a mentir, tal vez no lleguemos a nuestro destino, solo nos queda confiar en Heero y en ese libro..., a partir de ahora trabajaremos el doble que antes, en marcha!

- ya escucharon al general, Howard estará a cargo del combustible, divídanse en grupos de cuatro y manejen una unidad – ordenaba la comandante Une

- Heero, tu nos guiaras, ve al frente – indico el general

- si quieres yo conduzco y tu traduces el libro – se ofreció Quatre amablemente

- uh... – Heero solo asintió

- Wufei vienes con nosotros? – le pregunto el rubio al chino

- como sea... – solo bufo y subió al vehículo...

- puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto una chica alta, de piel blanca, cabello avellanado y que respondía al nombre de Sally

- claro – respondió Quatre amablemente

- gracias – dijo subiendo a la nave

- en marcha! – ordeno el general Traize

- oh, por cierto, me llamo Sally Po, y soy medico – se presento – pueden decirme sus nombres?

- yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner, soy arqueólogo – dijo conduciendo

- vaya, es un placer conocer al único varón de la familia Winner – respondió sonriendo – y tu? - se refirió al chino

- soy Chang Wufei, y soy experto en geología y excavación

- mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo - entonces tu debes ser Heero Lowe Yuy, el hijo del aventurero Odin Lowe, es un honor conocerte

- uh... – Heero solo asintió

- oye Yuy, no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me hiciste en el submarino – dijo Wufei molesto pero Heero solo lo ignoro – HAZME CASO CUANDO TE HABLE! – le grito

- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir contigo – dijo sin mirarlo

- no sabes cuanto te odio... – refunfuño el chino

- ... – Heero solo lo volvió a ignorar

- TE ESTOY HABLANDO!... – dijo el chino molesto

- así son siempre? – le pregunto Sally a Quatre en voz baja

- peores créame son peores – dijo Quatre sonriendo

- PORQUE ME IGNORAS! – le grito el chino, pero Heero no se inmuto en contestarle

- este va a ser un largo viaje – dijo Quatre suspirando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mientras tanto en la ciudad de la Atlántida se ignoraba de la presencia de los extraños que se acercaban cada vez mas a la ciudadela... o al menos eso se creía..._

_En centro de la ciudadela, Duo se encontraba entrenando para poder utilizar sus alas, Zeck lo ayudaba, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien... los atlantes sufrían mucho cuando sus alas nacían por primera vez, después, se acostumbraban al pequeño dolor cada vez que las usaban, mientras más las utilizaban, menos les dolían, solo que para los primerizos era un dolor insoportable... _

- merekurt des Duo! (esfuérzate mas Duo!) – decía Zeck alentando al chico bonito

- ler sao... dem fruyte... fruyte serlin Zeck! (eso ago... pero duele... duele mucho Zeck!) – decía Duo abrazándose a si mismo

- no tre we fruyte, dem gutyl sambrut gas des, ne fre aiyer fre supren (yo se que duele, pero debes esforzarte aun más, no lo haces lo suficiente) – decía dando vueltas a su alrededor

- srem tram cur... leery gu di jikim gutrem... (eso crees tu... para ti es fácil decirlo...) – decía el chico bonito sudando y llorando del dolor

- no kila pur fre guram, fil di we ne levenu feletab (yo pase por lo mismo, así es que no puedes engañarme) – le reprochaba Zeck

- no... no ne fre furat, fruyte sertin... (yo... yo no lo resisto, duele mucho...) – de pronto la espalda de Duo comenzó a hincharse, esto significaba que lo hacia bien

- fil Duo, fil, ki ples gar... (así Duo, así, un poco mas...) – le decía Zeck tocando sus manos

- SA FRUUUUYYYYYTTTEEE! (ME DUEEEELLLLLEEEE!) – en eso el cristal de Duo brillo intensamente y su espalda volvió a la normalidad, Duo callo en los brazos de Zeck sudando y agotado por el esfuerzo

- we durtel? (que sucedió?) – pregunto Trowa al escuchar el grito de Duo

- ne fre me, uhika du poliru do nigal mis fresh, demo hu grul milory et Duo matro...(no lo se, estuvo a punto de sacar sus alas, pero su cristal brillo y Duo callo...) – dijo cargándolo – jime honda we fre humet du mis kolins... millase ne dert lostur... (será mejor que lo lleve a sus aposentos... todavía no esta listo...) – indico Zeck, y se lo llevo volando

- ikuy Trowa, ikuy Trowa! (superior Trowa, superior Trowa!) – gritaba un guerrero atlante acercándose a el

- we katsu? (que pasa?) – pregunto el ojiverde

- fra hareti we do Leviatán fru ovacat, lumer we lerkitomas gutel _dougens_ (nos informan que el Leviatán fue atacado, dicen que posiblemente fueron _dougens_)– informo el guerrero

- me fre guy ka ikuy Zeck, garutesa ula onunutris, fregure hutresil mo Leviatán (se lo diré al superior Zeck, nosotros los vigilaremos, ustedes encárguense del Leviatán) – ordeno

- ima novure (como diga) – hizo una reverencia y se alejo

En los aposentos del príncipe...

- mmh... – dijo el chico bonito despertando, este se encontraba recostado en su cama – kolire derto? we durtel?(donde estoy? Que sucedió?) – pregunto desconcertado Duo sentándose en la cama

- mmm, ah te gostril, buremas jitolum moner hil gretzul (mmm, oh ya despertaste, estábamos entrenando cuando te desmayaste – dijo Zeck mostrándole una sonrisa

- vare, demo fu colims do treuma, jiton? (como, pero si complete el entrenamiento, verdad?) – pregunto preocupado

- ne, gas ne derto lostur (no, aun no estas listo) – dijo Zeck pesadamente

- vaguero, royet we todur lostur, plotir guert do molit...(rayos, claro que estoy listo, puedo hacerlo de nuevo...) – dijo levantándose abruptamente de la cama, esto hizo que se mareara y cayera, pero Zeck logro atraparlo a tiempo antes de que golpeara el piso

- le frau Duo, gas ne ti buraj kilort (con calma Duo, aun no te puedes levantar) – dijo volviéndolo a sentar en la cama

- Zeck, yuterna we gutres... ah Duo, plote we tyurui fredom... me gurte gurl? (Zeck, tenemos que hablar... oh Duo, pensé que todavía dormías... te sientes mejor?) – pregunto el ojiverde preocupado

- le otagira pur fridom demo we durte Trowa, des monr atricse (si gracias por preocuparte pero que sucede Trowa, te noto alterado) –pregunto Duo angustiado

- los vigilantes informan que el Leviatán fue atacado, posiblemente fueron _dougens_

- _dougens_, eso es imposible... jamás habían llegado tan lejos, vamos debemos vigilarlos... – dijo Zeck

- Zeck, werem ti fon solembre... (Zeck, quiero ir con ustedes...) – dijo levantándose

- ne, gas derem groten, furet ne sebar noloret me plote (no, aun estas débil, además no quiero ponerte en peligro) – dijo Zeck negándose

- frem siko Zeck... siko do mer ka nilom et do we per cruitas mord fall, de ma we moleter mit severemat, be frolo we per fallest imolerdad! (estoy arto Zeck... arto de ser un inútil y de que me consideren como tal, así es que como tu príncipe, te ordeno que me lleves inmediatamente!) – dijo furioso

- moleter frolowet, demo no be bol to gagh be doliu om ne! (como ordenes, pero yo te voy a cuidar te guste o no!) – dijo Zeck en el mismo tono de voz

- moleter fea, demo prefe mil dom saburet (como sea, pero quiero ir con ustedes) - dijo aun molesto

- from, no be huyta (sube, yo te llevare) – dijo Zeck cargando a Duo en sus brazos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de lo que antes era la civilización mas grandiosa de toda la historia, los arqueólogos, ingenieros y científicos, iban explorando cada rincón de estas, llevaban unas horas caminando por donde Heero les indicaba, pero las cosas se hacían mas complicadas a cada instante...

Se detuvieron al encontrarse una enorme pared, y debajo de esta dos rumbos que llevarían a caminos muy distintos...

- vaya, esto es impresionante – decía Quatre asombrado por cada cosa que veía – Heero, esto es sensacional, esto debe tener mas de mil años de antigüedad, aunque no lo parezcan

- seguramente está echa con un material muy resistente – dijo Wufei

- uh... posiblemente... – dijo Heero

- joven Heero, pasadizos, adonde llevan? – pregunto Sally curiosa

- por lo que dice el libro uno nos llevara a un puente, donde encontraremos un gran faro... y el otro a un pozo sin fondo... es una trampa...

- espero que tomemos el correcto – dijo Silvia temerosa

- descansaremos aquí – informo el general Traize – señores, coloquen sus tiendas de dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano y seguiremos con la búsqueda

- bien, es hora de dormir – dijo Quatre

- que bueno, me duele la espalda – dijo Wufei

- a ti te duele todo – dijo Heero

- cállate, no te metas en lo que no te importa! – dijo Wufei molesto, pero Heero lo volvió a ignorar - TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – dijo Wufei gritándole

- joven Heero, puedo hablar con usted? – pregunto Relena

- uh... – dijo fríamente

Los dos se fueron a una parte alejada del campamento...

Pero lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados... en lo alto de las ruinas, los atlantes se escondían para vigilar a los extraños visitantes...

- dem herm (son ellos) – indico Trowa

- dem bolow, ne per gut froma jiluri gret amin, demo ne dólar gruty we lores to me ruite, mar da fromil jis bilaria, fri hulko serte friat fre siquiton (son muchos, no se como rayos llegaron hasta aquí, pero no debemos dejar que lleguen a la ciudad, por lo pronto los vigilaremos, si hacen algo extraño los atacaremos)

- we cadash? (que pasa?) – pregunto Duo curioso

- dem fre we sar amert jis bilaria... (son los que se acercan a la ciudad...) – dijo Zeck

- heee... ne fre vem not... (haaa... no se ven tan...) – Duo fue interrumpido al ver algo que lo cautivo...

Duo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su vista solo veía una sola cosa, un ser atractivo, el ser mas atractivo que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás, comenzó a verlo detenidamente, su piel blanca, su cabello revuelto color castaño, su extraña vestimenta que le sentaba muy bien, y esos ojos... esos ojos cautivadores... hizo que se perdiera en ese mar azul, se ruborizo, como era que un dougen pudiera causar tal efecto en el, lo siguió contemplando... aunque fuera tan solo por un instante mas... en ese momento Zeck bajo una de sus alas tapando la hermosa vista que tenia el futuro soberano de la Atlántida...

- ZECK NE MER REVAT GRAM! (ZECK NO ME DEJAS VER!) – grito Duo desesperado por volver a mirar tal belleza

- shhhh... – dijo Zeck tapando su boca y escondiéndose

- uh? - Heero volteo al lugar donde estaban los atlantes al escuchar voces...

- sucede algo joven Heero? – pregunto Relena al ver que Heero miraba a las alturas

- Duo made jura, des fre ge matus ebrido mir?...(Duo estas loco, como se te ocurre gritar así?... – le dijo Zeck regañándolo

- me trampor, demo ne frito mu... (lo siento, pero no podía ver...) – trato de disculparse y de ocultar su sonrojo

- ihheee Duo, we neda molit miss fru?… (hayy Duo (suspiro), que vamos hacer con tigo?...) – dijo Trowa poniendo su mano en la frente

- no... – dijo sin despegar la vista del lugar - que deseas? – dijo fríamente

- ha... bueno... yo... quería decirte... que tu me... me... – pero fue interrumpida

- Heero, podrías ayudarnos por favor? – grito Quatre al sentir que Heero estaba en una situación muy incomoda

- discúlpame – dijo y fue con Quatre

- maldición! – bofo la rubia y se fue a su tienda (N/A: aja como si fuera rubia natural ¬¬..., Oo! Gomen...U)

- gracias – le dijo en voz baja

- no hay problema... – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- atención la cena esta servida - gritaba la señora Noventa

- que bien, tengo hambre! – dijo Wufei casi corriendo

- sa sutquino, des fre nolte modest mitu yurag frolimbo, Duo huide da bilte... (los vigilaremos, por lo pronto nosotros también descansaremos, Duo tienes la primera guardia...) – indico Zeck – et des moro, ne hole domeris (y por favor, no hagas tonterías)

- de so... (esta bien...) – dijo y se sentó en una de las rocas para observarlos, pero el solo estaba al pendiente de ese chico de ojos azul cobalto...

Las horas pasaban y el príncipe del imperio perdido solo contemplaba el lugar donde descansaba la persona que lo cautivo... de pronto las luces comenzaron a encenderse...

- bien señores, arriba, tenemos que seguir recojan todo – gritaba Traize

- ya escucharon al general, no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo – decía de igual forma Lady Une

- Zeck, Zeck, dugurren to gregen (Zeck, Zeck, comenzaron a moverse...) – dijo Duo moviendo al chico de cabellos plateados

- hu... gropal fridor, Trowa, vilia to des moter, nostre... (hu... debemos seguirlos, Trowa, levanta a los demás, vamos... – dijo y volvió a cargar a Duo

- gronque! (atención!) – dijo el ojiverde, los demás atlantes se levantaron y emprendieron el vuelo

Los días pasaban, los dougen avanzaban mas y mas a la ciudad, destruyendo a su paso lo que les estorbaba, utilizando explosivos y armas... los atlantes no se explicaban como avanzaban en la dirección correcta, que los guiaba... pero pronto supieron que era...

- pre desd vrit... (es ese libro...) - indico Zeck al ver como Heero leía un pedazo y luego apuntaba hacia que dirección

- wa mes lor equiten agurite... (tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos...) – dijo Duo

- ne, ne prote gruta we freto to de froter... (no, no podemos dejar que entren a la cuidad...) – dijo Zeck

- demo Zeck... (pero Zeck...) – Duo trataba de convencerlo

- ne, huy retasko, ne velow we destiky, ne des trolp... (no, son peligrosos, no sabemos que quieran, no lo permitiré...) – dijo rotundamente el chico de ojos celestes

- we derpas? (que sugieres?) - Pregunto Trowa

- mirot demirut... des le atromap... (cuando duerman... se lo quitaremos...) – dijo señalando a Heero

Duo pensaba que tal vez ellos los ayudarían a descubrir los secretos de la Atlántida, pero convencer a Zeck de dejarlos entrar a la ciudad, no seria fácil...

Mientras tanto, los investigadores se detuvieron en la entrada de un gran templo, este tenia grandes pilares de mármol, las paredes y el techo estaban desgastados, pero podía verse que era uno de los templos destinados al dios Atlas...

- woooww! – dijo Quatre emocionado – es increíble – dijo tocando la enorme estructura

- vaya, esta cultura debió de ser la mejor en su época – dijo Sally asombrada

- si, lo se es impresionante, pero su estructura es muy frágil, en cualquier momento puede caerse... – dijo Wufei estudiando el enorme monumento

- no te preocupes, si ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, no se caerá ahora – dijo el general – dormiremos aquí, señor Heero cuanto falta para encontrar la ciudad? - pregunto

- pasando este templo, debe estar – dijo Heero fríamente

- va, como si el supiera mas que yo... – dijo Wufei molesto

- tranquilo, solo será un momento – le dijo el rubio

- si esta cosa se cae, no me culpen a mi... – dijo el chino

- cállate ya!... – le dijo Heero

- NO ME CALLES, YO SIMPLEMENTE DIGO LO QUE SE! – dijo Wufei gritando, pero como siempre Heero lo ignoro – NO ME IGNORES! – dijo furioso

- calma chicos, calma – dijo el rubio

Después de cenar se retiraron a dormir, ese era el momento justo para que los atlantes entraran en acción, bajaron cuidadosamente por la pared, si volaban harían ráfagas de viento, posiblemente los despertarían y rodearon la tienda de Heero...

- brut Duo, sep erat des inco dersus, lorisar gen et elmay (bien Duo, tu eres el mas ligero, metete ahí y tómalo) – indico Zeck

- WE! (QUE!) – dijo gritando y sonrojándose

- shhhhhh – dijo Zeck tapandole la boca – ne from, sep frimol gurtes ne, derm gastiu! (no grites, tu querías venir no, ahora hazlo!) – le ordeno

- ne, ne, ne des grole (no, no, no me niego) – dijo molesto y sonrojado

- ah del gromp, ah le gurt sermant weru dem nicot sel jimis kilarst fro le tenio fuil juve Atlas... (oh lo haces, oh el rey sabrá quien se comió las frutas prohibidas para el templo del dios Atlas...) – dijo Zeck viéndolo y sonriendo

- brumer! (chantaje!) – dijo y entro a la tienda

Al entrar, vio aquel dougen que lo había cautivado, estaba acostado y solo una delgada sabana blanca envolvía su esbelta figura, su pecho estaba desnudo, su respiración rítmica era tranquila, y a un costado de el, el libro... comenzaba a sentirse acalorado... a sentirse extraño... como era pasible que ese dougen lo pusiera nervioso...

- Duo kiraba... (Duo, apresúrate...) – le dijo Zeck

- tre mur! (ya voy!) – le indico aun mas sonrojado

Quería seguir contemplándolo... seguir ahí, con el, pero sabia que esa era la ultima vez que lo vería, se estiro y tomo el libro, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo a un lado del ojiazul, haciendo que este se despertara...

- ihe, ihe, ihe... Zeck fre sa do filir (hay, hay, hay... Zeck me va a matar) – dijo sonrojándose como un jitomate y abrazando el libro, solo pudo mirar ese mar azul de nuevo

- quien eres tu? – dijo Heero sorprendido

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Konichiwa!

Los deje picados, no se preocupen, no tardare en subir el otra capitulo...

Trowa: a ver si es verdad ¬¬

Ivanov: oye, no me eches porras ¬¬#

Como ven a mi Heero-koi ¬ yo no lo abría pensado dos veces y me le hubiera lanzado... o si... (derrame nasal...)O.o! gomene, es que Heero me vuelve loca...

Trowa: loca ya estas

Ivanov: oye! ¬¬#

Quatre: no le digas así

Ivanov: Quatresito eres un amor -

Quatre: jejejejeje /

gomene por la tardanza, pero como mi vida es un caos, no puedo hacerlo rápido... T.T

Wufei: a ellos no les importa ¬¬

Ivanov: lo se, gomen... gomen... T.T

Aquí tienen otro capitulo mas de LA ATLÁNTIDA... estos capítulos van a estar mas largos, como lo había dicho, en los reviews me pidieron mas descripciones y eso les daremos, AL PUEBLO LO QUE PIDAAAAA! (o.O!) gomen, me altero fácilmente jejejeje U, espero que les guste, y para aquellos que se pregunten que son los dougen, en el siguiente capitulo lo diré y porque lo que viene uuuyyyyy estará genial, solo les puedo decir que...

Duo: calla no digas nada! - Dice tapándome la boca

Ivanov: bbbhhhh...

Duo: discúlpenla, esta... cansada, si eso... jejejeje... cansada...

Ivanov esta roja y no puede respirar

Heero: Duo suéltala la vas a matar...

Duo: perdón!... perdón!... perdón!...

Ivanov: no te preocupes Duito, jejeje

Ahora lo mas importante, CONTESTAR REVIEWS...

Jotaru Hibari Yui: arigato por tu review, y mas arigato por la correccion, esque solo lo se pronunciar, pero no escribir, jejeje u gracias por leer y escribir

Shanty: Oo divanov se le queda viendo sospechoso, jejejejeje, no se que idioma sea, pero por lo poco que entendi, aquí tienes a Duito y Trowita, arigato por leer y escribir

Ashii-chan: este, jejejeje u gomen, lo are, gracias por leer y escribir

Nicolaieva Dimitri: no te apures, es que Trowita esta en otro vando, es todo, y si, lamentablemente tuve que poner e Relena, pero creeme, la aremos sufrir jejejejeje(lease risa desquiciada) u gomen, arigato por leer y escribir

HIGASHIKUNI: arigato, arigato, si las películas de disney me encantan, y por lo de mi otra mitad, jejejejeje u es que ella y yo somos Suichi Minamino, dulce, tierna y sensible, osease yo, y ella es youko kurama, fria, despiadada y violenta, jejejejeje, se enojo conmigo porque no le avise que subia un fic, pero la voy a encontentar, arigato por leer y escribir

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis... necesito saber si les gusta o no...

Matta ne!


	4. Hayazgo

_**LA ATLÁNTIDA**_

_**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**_

Capitulo 4: Hallazgo 

_**Se quedo sin aliento al ver esos ojos que lo habían cautivado... ese mar azul que lo hipnotizo desde la primera vez que lo vio, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente paralizado, su mente se tornaba en blanco, los latidos de su corazón no parecían detenerse, su rostro se teñía de rojo carmesí por el calor que comenzaba a emanar en su interior... **_

_**Podía sentir su aroma, el cual inundaba todos sus sentidos, al igual que la respiración del ojiazul, se estremecía y temblaba al estar tan cerca de el... tan cerca de ese pecho desnudo...**_

_**Sabia que Zeck lo mataría por el grave error que había cometido... lo sabia bien... pero ahora lo que mas le angustiaba era como reaccionar ante el dougen que lo miraba perturbadoramente... **_

_**Heero estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero al percibir un ligero aroma a rosas, supuso que no, una criatura tan hermosa que lo dejo sin habla... **_

_**Comenzó a estudiarlo con la mirada, noto que poseía un color de ojos muy extraño... hermosos, pero extraños...**_

_**Parecían un par de amatistas preciosas, jamás había visto tales ojos... su cabello castaño largo lucia sedoso y brillante, su piel blanca como la nieve misma era tentadora, y mas por esos extraños tatuajes que eran parecidos a los del Leviatán, pero eso no le importaba ahora... bajo un poco mas la mirada y vio un pequeño cristal que colgaba de su cuello el cual descansaba en su pecho, observo mas abajo, un pareo color negro cubría su esbelta y atlética figura, abriéndose de una parte y mostrando sus bien moldeadas piernas...**_

_**Levanto su mano inconscientemente para tocar aquel joven hermoso...**_

- ne... frelom... ne fre holer trasil... (no… por favor... no me hagas daño...) – susurro el príncipe serrando los ojos y sonrojándose aun mas

_**Su mano se detuvo casi tocando su cintura al escuchar la protesta, solo la rozo, comenzó a pasarla por un costado del chico, pero sin tocarlo, fue subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a su brazo, luego a su hombro y terminar en su mejilla... no pudo resistirse y la toco... era suave... con su pulgar siguió el camino del raro símbolo grabado en ella, el atlante al sentir una tibia mano abrió los ojos volviéndose a topar con ese mar azul...**_

- frelom... hermil jim... (por favor… déjame ir…) – suplico Duo

_**Heero al escuchar la suplica del chico bonito rompió aquel hechizo en el que se había sumergido, se percato de que era un dialecto muerto... ese dialecto era... de los atlantes... acaso seguían con vida?... era imposible... el solo pensaba encontrar las ruinas de una ciudad vacía, y con algo de suerte el corazón de la Atlántida, jamás se imagino que todavía existieran personas viviendo ahí... **_

- ne logi, ne pre from gras... (no temas, no te are daño...) – dijo Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa

- dum... dum efrem la we jimed? (tu... tu entiendes lo que digo?) – pregunto Duo sorprendido, como era posible que entendiera su lenguaje, amenos que el...

- re... (si...) – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para contemplarlo mejor

- ...

- Duo gre pars grolemoc surimet (Duo se esta tardando demasiado) – indico Zeck impaciente

- ron do mert we dortyn (iré a ver que sucede) – indico en ojiverde y entro a la tienda – Duo? – pregunto... pero su boca se seco al ver al joven príncipe acostado a un lado del dougen despierto que sostenía muy sensualmente su barbilla

- Trowa… - susurro Duo al ver a su amigo

- uh?... – expreso Heero al ver otro chico parado en la entrada de su tienda sorprendido

- DOMELEN FRU HEM! (ALEJATE DE EL!) – dijo poniendo su lanza en el cuello del ojiazul

- ne Trowa... ne... (no Trowa... no...) – dijo Duo levantándose rápidamente y tomando al ojiverde del brazo – day yobo, hilers fre monc, ne de sumij derto... (estoy bien, tengo el libro, no le hagas nada...) – le dijo el príncipe jalándolo

- demo nut do silin, bromet dronter... ne gretyn aserrien du we moc fro dirt... (pero nos a visto, debemos matarlo... no podemos arriesgarnos de que vea la ciudad...) – dijo pegando su lanza mas al cuello del ojiazul

_**Heero entendía lo que decían, pero no podía decir nada ya que el ojiverde se lo impedía al tener su lanza bajo su cuello, solo podía quedarse ahí esperando y escuchando, podía notar que el moreno era mucho mas alto que el y mas fuerte, tenia todas las de perder si luchaba contra el... pero por algún motivo el chico bonito lo defendía, aunque no sabia el porque?...**_

- gremoru Trowa, ne fril crot, ne darse do fro dirt mer fre moc! (vamonos Trowa, no tiene caso, no llegaran a la cuidad sin el libro!) – le decía el chico bonito jalándolo mas y mas del brazo, pero este no quitaba la vista del ojiazul

_**Trowa quería matarlo en ese momento, en sus ojos se leía la rabia que lo invadía, como se atrevía ese dougen a tocar al heredero del imperio mas grande de toda la historia... al futuro soberano... a su Duo...**_

- ne, ne, ne, re dort! (no, no, no, lo matare!) – decía decidido

- NE! GOLE DUM ZEVER MO GRATI WE MER DORQUE DIJIM, DE MOR REDUC! (NO! COMO TU PRINCIPE TE ORDENO QUE LO DEJES VIVIR, ES UNA ORDEN!) – dijo Duo gritándole

- Duo... – dijo Trowa sorprendido al voltear por la reacción del chico bonito, Duo jamás le había gritado de esa forma, jamás... veía en sus ojos la desesperación y algo mas...

- gole dum zever mo mer grati... ne mer frilo... (como tu príncipe te lo ordeno, no lo toques...) – dijo Duo severamente...

- gole grarini, severema... ( como ordenes, alteza...) – dijo el ojiverde haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la tienda, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al ojiazul...

- fre trampor... (lo lamento...) – dijo Duo asiendo una reverencia y saliendo de la tienda

- aguarda! – Heero intento detenerlo, pero cuando salió no encontró nadie, se habían ido...

_**Quien era?... se preguntaba una y otra vez, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre...**_

- Heero, que sucede? – pregunto Quatre angustiado – escuche murmullos

- aun existen... aun existen... – decía Heero pensativo

- de que hablas Heero?... – pregunto Quatre confundido – quienes existen?...

- los atlantes... aun existen...

- como lo sabes?...

- porque los vi...

- estuvieron aquí? – dijo el rubio sorprendido – que querían, te dijeron algo?...

- se llevaron el libro... – dijo el ojiazul

- ahora como llegaremos a la ciudad?...

Heero solo hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa – leí esa parte justo ayer, no será problema...

- haa, me da gusto que madrugue joven Heero, porque es hora de partir... – dijo el general Treize colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul - levántense, debemos seguir! – grito a los demás

- Quatre, no les digas nada, yo los guiare... – indico Heero con frialdad

- de acuerdo... – dijo el rubio – espero que esto no cause problemas... – dijo volviendo a su tienda

- todos prepárense para partir, joven Wufei! – dijo el general acercándose al chino – mas adelante hay un muro, el doctor J lo volaría, pero como veras, ya no hay suficiente dinamita así es que...

- quiere que ocupe la excavadora? – pregunto el chino

- así es... – dijo sonriendo

- pero ya le dije que esto se puede caer de un momento a otro, no podemos hacerlo, moriríamos aplastados! – dijo el chino molesto

- usted ara lo que yo diga, yo estoy acargo, yo autorizo su pago y ahora yo lo ordeno... – dijo viéndolo seriamente – alguna duda?...

- si esto se cae, tenga por seguro que usted será el culpable – dijo furioso subiéndose a la excavadora

- bien, así me gusta, señores en marcha!

- vamos Wufei, no te enojes – le decía el rubio para tranquilizarlo

- esto no me gusta Winner, no me gusta... – dijo prendiendo la maquina

**En las alturas del templo destinado a Atlas, los atlantes aun seguían vigilándolos...**

- Zeck, drome lert ge frone... (Zeck, aquí esta el libro...) – indico Duo

- hel, vom hi lisar we mi retum la cederrón do we ne gust u me viker... (bien, ahora lo único que nos queda es asegurarnos de que no lleguen a la cuidad...)

- em... Zeck, dem… dem dor we… we bess jimta… (am... Zeck, ahí… ahí algo que... que debes saber...) – dijo Duo encogiéndose de hombros

- dimun trevas, miretonde u nostre (dilo rápido, comienzan a moverse) – dijo vigilando a los dougens

- jimpo vure deso do fretu... (hable con uno de ellos...) – dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Trowa.

- WE!... DUM GISTA WE! (QUE!... TU HICISTE QUE!) – dijo Zeck acercándose a el muy lentamente a Duo y con una gran vena en la frente

- fre tramporl , juk an selomb, so gruter ge frone ila... ila... (lo siento, fue un accidente, al recoger el libro yo... yo...) – decía cubriéndose aun mas con Trowa

- Duo, fre we dus greto in mosferdet, mur dus cruit (Duo, lo que has hecho es imperdonable, nos has condenado) – lo regaño

- demo... Salomé, her mos vilerga asurena, ge na derstuc, derstuc nolter molitu et fredas, her mos... (pero... piénsalo, tal vez puedan ayudarnos, el me entiende, entiende nuestra lengua y escritura, tal vez...) – pero fue interrumpido

- ne! Rum dougens ne prolut hiri, ne… (no! Son dougens no pertenecen aquí, no...)

- Zeck, frelom, meso salome... (Zeck, por favor, solo piénsalo...) – suplico Duo

- heee!... bolter... (haaa!... vamonos...) – dijo dándole la espalda

- demo Zeck... (pero Zeck...) – trato de protestar Duo

- ha frumo... bolter... (he dicho... vamonos...) - dijo viéndolo fríamente y levantando el vuelo

_**Los atlantes comenzaban levantar el vuelo cuando... un fuerte temblor sacudió el templo...**_

- general, que sucede? – pregunto Lady Une

- joven Wufei, que rayos esta haciendo! – le grito el general

- se lo advertí, esto se esta derrumbando! – grito Wufei molesto

- rayos, Comandante Une, llévese a todos por donde llegamos, rápido! – dijo el general desesperado

- vamos, ya escucharon! – gritaba la Comandante Une mientras subía a uno de los vehículos

_**Las maquinas avanzaban lentamente, el temblor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y el templo se desmoronaba rápidamente, necesitaban un milagro para salir vivos...**_

- Zeck, bretnu molest (Zeck, debemos ayudarlos) – dijo Duo al ver el suceso

- ne il frotrau moletec, heme dru ke vultam... (no es nuestro problema, ellos se lo buscaron...) – dijo sin mirar al chico bonito

- Zeck, dum ne gart drolesus, moletrem ne gutem deri... (Zeck, tu no eres tan despiadado, nosotros no somos así...) – dijo Duo tratando de convencerlo

- fro wes abar ne ke morele Duo, demo druita do moletrem grup demogu siler do utylag... (tal vez antes no lo éramos Duo, pero algunos de nosotros hemos cambiado de opinión...) – dijo pesadamente

- fro wes molaser... demo it ne... (tal vez ustedes... pero yo no...) – dijo zafándose de Zeck y cayendo encima del templo que se estaba destruyendo

- DUO! – grito Zeck, trato de alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero una gran roca se lo impidió – DUO!

- grume Zeck, ila we fretum gartly, moleter frem Duo (rápido Zeck, ahí que rodear esto, vamos por Duo) – dijo el ojiverde jalando a Zeck

- Heero! Salta! – le grito el rubio

_**Heero trato de hacerlo, pero en ese momento el suelo se abrió...**_

- general el suelo! – grito Lady Une

- Heero! – grito el rubio

_**Heero solo cubrió su cabeza esperando lo peor, con algo de suerte no le pasaría nada... pero en ese momento Duo lo tomo por el brazo para después sujetarlo por la cintura, con su agilidad logro escalar hasta llegar a la parte alta donde los atlantes vigilaban la primera vez...**_

_**El suelo se abrió haciendo que toda la demás tripulación cayera... **_

_**Al percatarse de que no habían caído a un pozo sin fondo comenzaron a moverse...**_

- están bien! – grito el general en medio de la oscuridad, solo se escuchaban quejidos – Howard informe de daños...

- no son tantos como esperaba – dijo encendiendo su lámpara – cuatro unidades echas pedazos, dos están bien, creo que la excavadora aun funciona, por suerte caímos en un terreno blando

- se lo dije, se lo dije! – dijo Wufei molesto

- calma, lo importante es que estamos bien, por donde seguimos joven Heero? – indico el general buscando a Heero

- donde esta Heero? – pregunto la rubia angustiada (N/A: insisto no es rubia natural ¬¬#..., Oo! Gomen...U sigamos con el fic)

- no lo se, pensé que había saltado a la excabadora... – dijo el chino

- no! y si quedo aplastado! – grito Relena

- no digas eso! – le grito Quatre – Heero no se dejaría morir tan fácilmente, el no lo aria, se que esta bien, lo siento... – dijo Quatre tocando su corazón

- tienes razón... – dijo el chino tocando su hombre – Yuy no morirá fácilmente, primero lo mato yo... – le sonrió

- Wufei... – dijo el rubio regresándole la sonrisa

_**Heero no sabia que había pasado, perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos, después se percato de que alguien lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo recargaba en una roca, abrió los ojos lentamente...**_

- da yobo? (estas bien?) – pregunto el chico bonito haciendo una gran sonrisa

- ... – de nuevo se había quedado sin palabras, trato de enderezarse para acercarse al atlante cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte... - aghhh... – dijo Heero tocándose el pecho

- we frempo? (que sucede?) – pregunto el chico bonito preocupado, pero noto que una mancha de sangre se hacia cada vez mas grande en su ropa – jilia miru... (déjame ver...) – dijo acercándose al dougen

_**Tomo con delicadeza la suave prenda y la retiro para observar la herida, tenia una rajada del lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón, la toco para cerciorarse que no era muy profunda, solo había demasiada sangre, Heero no supo porque había permitido que ese bello chico lo tocara, tal vez por eso... por hermoso... oh porque era su turno, ya que el lo hizo sin su permiso la primera vez... a pesar de que no estaba sonriendo, aun se veía hermoso, su cara de preocupación era muy tierna... sonrió disimuladamente...**_

- ne fro huylert, ne is frolet, it fro vulte (no te preocupes, no es grave, yo te curare) – dijo volviendo a sonreír

_**Tomo su cristal con ambas manos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a decir una oración haciendo que este comenzara a brillar, Heero se sorprendió ante tal acción, después los abrió y paso el cristal por la herida, el ojiazul se sobresalto al sentir la tibia mano del chico bonito en su pecho, pero aun así no dejaba de mirarlo, para finalizar Duo coloco su mano en la herida para cerrarla y poco a poco esta se cerro... **_

- hyirte?... (mejor?...) – pregunto Duo sonriendo, pero sin quitar su mano del pecho de Heero

- re... otagira... (si... gracias) – dijo tocando la mano del atlante

_**Duo volvió a sentir ese calor en su interior, pero ahora se expandía por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a ruborizarse, y nuevamente se perdió en ese mar azul... se preguntaba, como era posible que con un simple roce de ese dougen lo hiciera reaccionar de esa forma?... **_

- Duo! – grito Trowa al verlo

- Trowa... – el chico bonito se percato del otro atlante y quito su mano del ojiazul rápidamente

- da yobo?... (estas bien?...) – pregunto preocupado

- re... jijiji... (si... jejeje...) – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-ne fremon u trea ler... (no vuelvas a hacer eso...) – le dijo Trowa, pero al percatarse de que Heero estaba ahí abrazo a Duo

- ne fro huyler Trowa, day yobo... et… trampor huerne frasilo grijar du sea kolin... (no te preocupes Trowa, estoy bien... y... lamento haberte gritado de esa forma...) – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

_**Por alguna extraña razón, Heero comenzó a sentir celos ante ese simple tal escena...**_

_**Trowa contemplaba felizmente ver al dougen ojiazul molestarse ante esa simple muestra de afecto departe de el hacia Duo, y mas aun porque el chico bonito le correspondía, solo lo veía de reojo... **_

- ne gashu Duo... drometer we norde fromar u trea ler... (no importa Duo... prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer eso...) – le dijo Trowa muy cerca de su oído, al percatarse de que el ojiazul los veía aun lo miro de reojo, esta mostraba una mirada sumamente fría

- ku drome Trowa, ku drome... (lo prometo Trowa, lo prometo...) – le dijo el chico bonito sonriendo

- lo frejim dum elim... (me encanta tu sonrisa...) – dijo el ojiverde acariciando su mejilla y devolviéndole la sonrisa, esto hizo que Heero se enfureciera mas y que el lo disfrutara

- Trowa?... – pregunto confundido Duo

- DUO! – se escucho un grito

- Zeck! – grito levantando las manos

- MADE JURA UR WE FRO MELLAY, GRUTEM FRIU ETREUM! (ESTAS LOCO O QUE TE PASA, PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!) – dijo gritándole

- Zeck tu sabes que hice lo correcto – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Trowa como siempre

- hul ne fre dertor, remet dum madet er redium, we jilars re selam deretu ha, wita! (esa no es excusa, pusiste tu vida en peligro, que hubiera pasado si quedas aplastado he, dime!) – dijo tomándolo por los hombros

- Zeck, tosté day yobo, te me fre ha frol, ne ji alumet! (Zeck, cálmate estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho, no soy un inútil!) – le dijo el chico bonito con el ceño fruncido

- ila fre me Duo... tosh... ne fre asto miru mis, do odreuc?... (yo lo se Duo... solo... no lo hagas otra vez, de acuerdo?...) – dijo el chico de ojos celestes sonriendo

- do odreuc... (de acuerdo...) – sonrió Duo

- we grampe me la dougen? (que hacemos con el dougen?) – pregunto Trowa no dejando de ver al ojiazul

"_Dougen, que querrá decir con eso?..." – _pensaba Heero

- fre huysa seli, un frelo ne sadolec in futyom (lo dejaremos aquí, su gente no tardaran en encontrarlo) – indico Zeck dándole la espalda

- made, il drol asedoul... (espera, el puede ayudarnos...) – dijo Duo deteniéndolo por el brazo

- u we drol asedoul? (a que puede ayudarnos?) – dijo Trowa apuntándolo con su lanza

- ¿?

- ...u grupemet hu desomok... (...a descubrir su pasado...) – dijo Heero viéndolo fríamente

- salo?... (como!) – dijo Zeck volteando a verlo sorprendido

- fre des, fu fre jimo, il gusa nolirtu diaji (lo vez, te lo dije, el habla nuestro idioma) – dijo Duo emocionado

- defo in grolumene...(eso es imposible...) – el ojiverde también estaba sorprendido

- drol asedoul Zeck, niuguri u nolirtu moluno, frelom... (puede ayudarnos Zeck, salvaríamos a nuestro pueblo, por favor...) – suplico Duo

- ne fre ji Duo, ne ki furom... (no lo se Duo, no es correcto...) – dijo Zeck no del todo convencido

- Zeck... ka ne aino bil u nolirtu moluno dertruz selo kalom fuji, ka ne aino bil u ni dose gulia mer LODE, ka ne aino filim in he kulrem frojo pedavo, ka ne fre aino... (Zeck... ya no soporto ver a nuestro pueblo agonizando cada día, ya no soporto ver a mi padre sufrir por ello, ya no soporto vivir en un mundo echo pedazos, ya no lo soporto...) – dijo el chico bonito con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Duo... – dijo Zeck tomándolo por los hombros

- frelom Zeck... ka ne... (por favor Zeck...ya no...) – suplico el chico bonito aun llorando

- salme kon... demo nustra do jimak... (esta bien... pero deja de llorar...) – le dijo el chico de ojos celestes limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares

- re... otagira Zeck... (si... gracias Zeck...) – dijo sonriendo nuevamente

- selo dougen, dishila bi molust (bien dougen, vendrás con nosotros) – indico Zeck – volter... (bolter...) – dijo cargando a Duo

- … mor frolem?... (... los demás?...) – pregunto Heero fríamente

- guloru fromo curus nolte we jis nolerte... Kyo, Sephirot, llévenlo... (enviare unos cuantos para que los busquen... Kyo, Sephirot, nolertu...) – dijo tomando vuelo

- piensas quedarte ahí? – le dijo Kyo, un chico de piel blanca, cabello anaranjado al igual que sus ojos, complexión delgada y una mirada de fastidio (N/A: imagínense al Kyo de fruts basket, para los que conozcan ese manga -U)

- ne... (no...) – le dijo Heero fríamente

- pues vamos... – le dijo el otro chico, Sephirot, igual de alto que el moreno, piel blanca, cabello largo y plateado, ojos azul celestes y mirada fría (N/A: otra vez yo, imagínense al Sephirot de final fantasy VII -U)

- ... – Heero solo les dedico una mirada asesina mientras lo tomaban del brazo

_**Los atlantes volaban por encima de ruinas que antes eran edificios majestuosos, a pie serian un gran obstáculo, seguramente ellos tardarían días y habrían tenido problemas de cruzar si los atlantes no los ayudaban, de pronto se detuvieron enfrente de una enorme cascada, Duo llamo la atención de Heero al tomar su cristal y decir una palabra que el ojiazul no alcanzo a escuchar bien, la joya comenzó a brillar y esto hizo que aquel velo de agua se abriera dejándolos pasar...**_

_**... un resplandor segó al ojiazul...**_

_**... cuando se recupero su boca quedo completamente seca con lo que veía, no lo podía creer, definitivamente estaba soñando... era la ciudad perdida... la Atlántida, estaba ante sus ojos, aquella majestuosa ciudad...**_

_**... podía divisar que aun era una isla, el agua caía en los bordes de esta evaporándose al tocar la caliente lava que se encontraba debajo, podía percibir el olor de los árboles húmedos, había mucha vegetación, los manantiales en todas direcciones, con agua pura y cristalina, los templos y palacios en ruinas, pero aun brillantes con los adornos de oro y plata... todo era como su padre se lo había dicho...**_

_**...solo que faltaba el corazón de la Atlántida...**_

_**Los atlantes descendieron en el centro de la ciudad y fueron recibidos por mas...**_

- Zeck, fremorty dertolaj holias? (Zeck porque tardaron tanto?) – le dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro, alas blancas y bellas, ojos azules brillantes, tez blanca, con un pareo que color rojo al igual que su top y con tatuajes en su cuerpo al igual que los demás – le sever selar kolum protest mer le sevenichite (el rey esta muy preocupado por el príncipe) – se cruzo de brazos y arqueo las cejas

- fre bolimpot is we ka golem deris Noin (lo importante es que ya estamos aquí Noin) – dijo bajando a Duo mientras los demas bajaban a Heero

- severeman, le sever fre sertovish (alteza, el rey lo espera...) – dijo asiendo una reverencia a Duo

- greg u no frem we nuy frelom fas, quer sedersi u les dolop dougens... (dile a mi padre que en un momento voy, quiero esperar a los demas dougens...)

- u les dolop dougens?... (a los demás dougens?...) – pregunto la chica confundida

- re, wem her... (si, como el...) – dijo señalando al ojiazul

- wem her?... el a dougen?... (como el?... es un dougen?...) – dijo viéndolo sorprendidamente – Zeck! We gromp derus we derec, has jilomp du freu, derem we gulo erum goloe tomar dolfo , mu viero mase fort! (Zeck! Que rayos crees que haces, has violado la ley, sabes que ningún extraño puede ver a la ciudad, ni mucho menos entrar a ella!) – dijo la chica molesta

- remeru freto Duo... made gujim dul severeman (fue decisión de Duo... quiero decir del príncipe...) – se corrigió, solo pocos, pero muy pocos atlantes podían llamar por su nombre al príncipe

- le severemant de huidersa mo des... (el rey se enfurecerá por esto...) – dijo la chica angustiada

- ne tu repoli Noin, it deros jilam for hermo (no te preocupes Noin, yo hablare con mi padre) – dijo Duo sonriendole

- retro mor fregum we ne la sedre ert... (tenga por seguro que a el no le agradara esto...) – dijo dándose por vencida

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa

Lamento el retrazo, pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada y con falta de inspiración... aparte de que mi vida es un caos y un alboroto total...

Trowa: tenia razón, dije que te ibas a tardar en subirlo y así fue ¬¬

Ivanov: gracias! se que tu me apoyas (sarcasmo) ¬¬#

Duo: vamos Trowa, no es su culpa

Ivanov: ahí Duito, tu siempre eres mi defensor -

Heero: oye y yo que? ¬¬

Ivanov: tu... ¬-¬ ...tu eres... O ¬ O mi koi... . – dice abrazándolo

Heero: ... Ivanov... aquí no... ¬¬

Ivanov: O/oU... este... ejem... jejeje, gomene//

Wufei: ¬¬# hayyy

Trowa: ¬¬ siempre lo mismo

Quatre: U jejeje

Duo: - lalara lara lala

Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí tienen otro capitulo de **LA ATLÁNTIDA**, pero no me odien porque les falle T.T, en este capitulo no pude poner que son los dougen, es que si lo ponía me comería un cacho del otro capitulo, pero no se preocupen, seré mas explicita en esta definición... mmm... que mas... a si, mas o menos por los capítulos 9 o 10 va haber un lemon, bueno ¬-¬ varios... pero necesito opiniones, si los quieren románticos, que la miel escurra, apasionados, breves, o que, depende de eso mi muso me dirá que escribir o que hacer... O¬O (nota: mi muso es Heero...), O.o!... mmm... jejeje

Que mas... o si mala noticia ¬¬... desgraciadamente Relena tuvo que meterse otra vez ¬¬# la verdad no se que hace aquí, pero bueno, alguien tiene que ser la mala jajajajaja (léase risa desquiciada)... Oo! Este... Continuo...

Espero que les este gustando el fic, he recibido muy pocos reviews, eso es un poco triste, creo que por eso mi muso se entristece, pero yo lo consuelo, y vaya que lo consuelo ¬-¬, verdad Heero-koi - ...

Heero: ...sin comentarios ¬/¬...

Ivanov: es tímido ahorita, pero si supieran... ¬-¬

Heero: yaaaa! ¬/¬

Pero bueno, es mi primer fic, no puedo esperar 1000, jejeje poco a poco, a mi ritmo, a mi ritmo... lo que si les digo es que lo terminare, pase lo que pase lo terminare... YO PUEDO HACERLO! YO PUEDO! JAJAJAJA! Oo! Gomen U me altero fácilmente jejejeje... ya saben soy muy alegre - no puedo evitarlo...

AHORA LO MAS IMPORTANTE, CONTESTAR REVIEWS:

Shanty: no te preocupes, youko (mi otro yo) me ayudo a entenderte, gracias por leer y escribir 

**Yaeko: arigato y espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer y escribir**

**Jotaru Hibari Yuy: servida, y con respecto al idioma, yo lo invente, aunque algunas cosas son en japones pero con significado diferente o alreves, gracias por leer y escribir**

**HIGASHIKUNI: O/o! Creo que no me supe explicar, jejeje, pero no, no somos así, gracias por leer y escribir**

Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente cap dudas, criticar, jitomatazos, ladrillazos, todo es bien recibido

Matta ne!


	5. Pasando el tiempo primera parte

LA ATLÁNTIDA

Por: Ivanov Shinigami 

**Capitulo 5: Pasando el tiempo**

El aire fresco golpeaba su rostro sorprendido, al igual que mecía las finas hebras de su cabello castaño, su mirada azul cobalto se encontraba perdida sobre ese mundo, estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste, jamás imagino encontrar el imperio perdido, el cual su padre anhelaba descubrir, ahora sabia que había cumplido el sueño de ambos... pero algo le dejaba mal sabor de boca...

Todo a su alrededor era tal y como su padre lo describió, los manantiales, las tierras, los puertos... todo... solo que en ruinas, pero igualmente hermoso...los manantiales fluían sin cesar agua limpia y cristalina, en las tierras labradas podía verse los frutos frescos... a pesar de que era una ciudad echa pedazos, aun conservaba su belleza y esplendor...

Ahora se encontraba en la gran explanada principal frente al palacio del emperador, acompañado de mas guerreros, porque lo vigilaban tanto, se preguntaba así mismo, no había forma de que el les pudiera hacer daño, muchos lo llamaban dougen, aun no sabia el significado de esa palabra, pero lo único que lo consolaba era que estaba junto aquel chico que lo dejo sin aliento, aquel ser que le había salvado la vida, era hermoso, debía admitirlo, sus extraños ojos amatistas que reflejaban alegría y vida... su suave piel... su aroma... su delgado y tentador cuerpo con esas extrañas marcas... jamás pensó sentir tal atracción por un hombre, bueno, en su caso un atlante...

- te pasa algo?... – pregunto el chico de ojos amatistas sacándolo de su trance

- he?... pue... puedes hablar mi lengua?... – pregunto sorprendido

- si, es fácil... – dijo sonriendo – podemos hablar muchas mas, ya que la nuestra es un dialecto raíz, podría decirse que es tan antigua que de ahí parten las demás...(N/A: gomene, pero de verdad es difícil inventar este idioma, así es que en solo unos pedazos lo are nuevamente, continuemos con el fic...)

- ya veo...

- estas preocupado por tu gente?... – le pregunto serio

- hn... – volteo hacia otro lado

- tomare eso como un si... – dijo sonriéndole – te aseguro que ellos también están preocupados por ti, pero descuida, Zeck mandara a alguien que ira por ellos...

- Zeck?... – pregunto sin entender

- si, es aquel sujeto alto, regañón y mandón... – dijo murmurándole en el oído y señalándolo

- tre li! (te oí!) – le grito Zeck molesto por el comentario

- jejeje, que no te asuste, al principio por su apariencia da miedo, pero en realidad es bueno, es como un hermano mayor para mi... – esbozo una gran sonrisa

- hn... – dijo volteando hacia otro lado y ruborizándose al ver al atlante tan cerca y percibiendo su dulce aroma

- Zeck, como encontraran a los demás? – pregunto el chico bonito

- ne fre lomet, Trowa gu thi le Levis... (no te preocupes, Trowa fue junto con los Levis...) – indico el chico de ojos celestes

- Levis?... – pregunto Heero

- si, es el nombre de los guerreros, en honor al Leviatán... – contesto Duo felizmente – así es que no te preocupes, tu gente llegara en cualquier momento sana y salva, Trowa es el mejor...

- Trowa... – dijo algo molesto, aun no entendía el porque se puso celoso cuando aquel moreno abrazo de una manera tan sensual al chico bonito... así lo describía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos color aqua estaban llenos de preocupación, al igual que su corazón... Las horas corrían y Heero aun no aparecía... llevaban mucho tiempo buscándolo, pero no habían encontrado nada aun, solo chatarra aplastada, maquinas destruidas, pero nada de el...

Heero era como su hermano, desde que su padre Odin iba de visita a su casa jugaban juntos y compartían todo. Estaban juntos pasara lo que pasara, mas aun cuando murió Odin, siempre permaneció a lado de Heero... siempre... apoyándolo y nunca lo dejo solo...

Sabia que estaba vivo, de eso no tenia la menor duda, pero también podía sentir que estaba nervioso, sorprendido y con algo de temor... su don se lo decía a su inquieto corazón, pero la pregunta era donde estaba, podía estar herido o algo peor... en esos momentos maldecía a su don, porque no le decía claramente que pasaba con Heero...

- Quatre, aun estas preocupado verdad?... – pregunto el chino sin verlo

- he?... si... – dijo pesadamente

- estoy seguro que esta bien, ya te lo dije, ese desgraciado no morirá con facilidad... – dijo apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño – no puede morir porque antes lo mato yo...

- Wufei... – lo miro con sorpresa el rubio

Wufei podía ser serio, burlón y enojon, pero aun así apreciaba a Heero y de eso Quatre se pudo dar cuenta...

- no hay rastros de el aun general – indico Sally

- no me importa si tienen que levantar el suelo, encuentren al joven Heero! – grito la rubia desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos (N/A: y dale con que es rubia ¬¬# que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¬¬ Oo! gomen, U Continuo...)

- tranquilízate Relena, Sally sigan buscando, dile al doctor J que de ser necesario utilice los pocos explosivos que quedan – indico Treize

- como diga – dijo y se fue

- general, de verdad cree que siga vivo? – pregunto Lady

- no lo se, pero si no lo hayamos moriremos aquí... – dijo fríamente

- Wufei, estoy muy preocupado por Heero... – dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos

- ya te dije que todo estará bien, que el no puede...morir tan... fácilmente... – dice levantando con gran esfuerzo un pedazo de chatarra – ...necesito... a... ayuda...

- lerne fromart kilort descores... (quizá nosotros podamos ayudarles...) – dijo el moreno detrás del chino, y junto a el estaban los demás atlantes

- haaa! qui... quienes son?... – pregunto el chino sobresaltado y escondiéndose detrás del rubio

- lefrom atlantes... et jikol bretur to asuter... (somos atlantes... y hemos venido a ayudarles...)

- que?... – dijo el chino sin comprender

El rubio se quedo sin aliento al verlo, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar, sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos piedras preciosas, como dos esmeraldas, así lo definía, el mechón de su cabello castaño tapaba uno de ellos, pero aun así lucia de una manera muy sexy, su piel morena se veía tentadora, sobre todo con esas extrañas marcas en ella, sus músculos bien torneados se marcaban perfectamente, el delgado pareo color sangre cubría su esbelta cintura, sus enormes alas blancas lucían majestuosas, como las de un ángel, era totalmente tentador...

- ha... yo... – no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo agacho su cabeza para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, pero su corazón aun no se detenía, parecía que en cualquier momento se reventaría

- podrá ser que sean... – dijo el chino analizar las palabras que dijo

- goner (vamos) – indico el moreno

- ho... es...esperen... – indico el rubio – general Treize, general Treize! – grito el rubio para llamar su atención

- dígame joven Winner – dijo sin verlo

- mire, son... son... atlantes... – dijo señalando a los seres halados

- como?... – dijo volteando y topándose con el moreno – imposible...

- fromart kilort descores... (nosotros podamos ayudarles...) – indico el ojiverde – dodeni (por aquí)

- como?... – dijo el general al no entender

- no hablan nuestro idioma, de seguro son torpes jajaja – murmuraron los soldados en son de burla

- tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, porque tal vez los torpes sean otros... – dijo Trowa molesto y con su lanza en la mano - dodeni! (por aquí!) – indico el moreno con cara de fastidio y apuntando hacia unas cuevas ocultas

- increíble... – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- parece que nos quieren ayudar... – dijo el rubio al ver tal acción

- bien señores, ya oyeron al... joven... en marcha... – ordeno el general

- pero general y el joven Heero – dijo Relena aun angustiada

- cálmate ya, estoy seguro que estará bien, Lady ya sabes que hacer...

- como diga, Sally, Howard, Wufei en marcha!

- solo sabe gritar y mandar... – dijo el chino con disgusto

- dijo algo señor Chang? – dijo Lady viéndolo asesinamente

- no nada... "bruja"... - pensó

Los atlantes llevaron a los dougen por cuevas ocultas, estas se conectaban a la ciudad, estaban demasiado escondidas y obscuras, pero los brillantes cristales de los atlantes alumbraban el camino, seguramente ellos jamás las hubieran encontrado...

Las maquinas y vehículos que quedaban fueron llevados cuidadosamente, los atlantes ayudaban en lo que podían a los dougens, ya era cargando cajas o demás, volaban despacio y tranquilamente por aquellas estrechas cuevas.

Trowa los dirigía, detrás de el estaba el general Treize, Lady One y Relena, y no muy lejos de ellos Quatre junto con Wufei...

- general, podemos confiar en ellos, que tal si es una trampa?... – dijo Lady One angustiada

- Lady, relájate, si quisieran matarnos, ya lo hubieran echo, lo que ahora importa es encontrar esa maravillosa joya... – sonrió con cinismo – me apoyaras, no es verdad?... – dijo tomando su mano

- claro mi general, todo el tiempo... – se sonrojo y esbozo una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad olvidada...

- Duo leri to le we tura?... (Duo, estas seguro de lo que haces?...) – pregunto el chico de cabello plateado inseguro

- we ijar lore tonen gusiy Zeck, ge ne solem fri to me jitzu ce frit, ne boler, jineboler... ret mel nolest tules damilow... (que otra cosa podemos hacer Zeck, ya no quiero ver a mi pueblo en ruinas, no vivimos, sobrevivimos... tal vez el sean nuestra salvación...) – dijo viendo tristemente a Heero

- ne la me Duo, jol safe we ne bufret lio dasertu, me truf et me bara le kuzabi, demo ne me we is..., dertu ge bolju we guli hu papo?... (no lo se Duo, hay algo que no termina por gustarme, mi cristal y mi corazón lo presienten, pero no se que es..., además que crees que diga tu padre?...)

- ne so, demo gi tolas vilot gusr, nolertuy hadert le sazut... nofras yuzy, Noin... (no se, pero si todo sale bien, posiblemente acepte la ayuda... mientras tanto, Noin...) – llamo a la chica

- re severeman... (si su alteza) – respondió haciendo una reverencia

- iageno hio a me papo we hilur terio cominiu freterius we refrilo, we frol ji nutra jisas (por favor dile a mi padre que tengo algo importante que decirle, que voy en unos momentos)

- fut maslo diro (como usted diga) – hizo una reverencia y emprendió el vuelo

- ... – Heero seguía sorprendido ante tal acción

- que pasa? – pregunto Duo al ver su rostro

- no quiero ser grosero, pero... porque tu no tienes alas?... – pregunto extrañado

- PORQUE NO PUEDO TENERLAS AUN YA!... – grito muy molesto - ho... perdóname, no quise gritarte – se disculpo, no era su culpa preguntar - solo... mmm...

- si no quieres decirme lo entenderé

- no, no es tu culpa, es que... me siento inútil... – dijo agachando su cabeza – cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, las alas tienden a salir, pero conmigo es diferente, cada vez que lo intento, termino inconsciente, según Zeck, aun me falta entrenamiento, pero yo no lo creo...

- por que dices eso?...

- llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero creo que mi destino es jamás tenerlas...

- no se porque te rindes tan fácilmente... – dijo Heero algo molesto

- como?... – pregunto el chico bonito sorprendido

- si, porque te das por vencido, yo no lo hice, por eso jamás deje de tener fe, la Atlántida existe, por eso la halle, sin embargo... – pero fue interrumpido por un atlante

- severeman, severeman! (su alteza, su alteza!) – grito el guerrero

- we guter?... (que sucede?) – pregunto angustiado

- Trowa to tricom hi gu dougens (Trowa a llegado con los dougens) – le informo

- ie, sanu we derika grim peret (bien, dile que vengan hacia la explanada) – dijo contento – oíste, tu gente ya esta aquí – se refirió a Heero

- hn... – dijo volteando hacia otro lado

- tomare eso como un si – dijo sonriendo

Trowa descendió cargando algunas cajas al igual que los demás guerreros, Duo corrió hacia el para saludar a los visitantes, acción que a Heero no le agrado mucho...

- Trowa, le ca gurt we gus logoru (Trowa, me da gusto que ayas llegado) – dijo el chico bonito sonriéndole ampliamente

Al moreno al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Duo sonrió, le agradaba que el chico bonito se preocupara por el, pero al ver al dougen tan cerca, decidió demostrarle que Duo solo era para el...

- fure suime ke we huret... (por ti aria lo que fuese...) – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y sonriéndole sensualmente

- Trowa?... – pregunto Duo sorprendido ante tal acción, era mas de una ocasión que hacia eso

- hn... – Heero solo pudo verlo con una fría mirada mientras que Trowa le sonreía victorioso

- Heero! – grito el rubio y corrió a abrazarlo – estábamos preocupados por ti, pensé que no te volvería a ver

- tranquilo Quatre, estoy bien... – dijo separándose del rubio

- vaya Yuy, no moriste... – dijo el chino cruzado de brazos pero Heero solo opto por ignorarlo – NO ME IGNORES, MEJOR HUBIERAS MUERTO! – le grito

- también estaba preocupado por ti Heero – dijo el rubio riendo

- NO LO DIGAS ASÍ QUE SE OYE MAL!... – le reprocho el chino

Duo solo sonrió ante aquella escena, después de todo había tenido razón, ellos estaban preocupados por el...

- JOVEN HEERO! – grito Relena mientras lo abrazaba (N/A: ¬W¬# QUE! COMO SE ATREVE, LA VOY A MATAR, LO JURO! Oo! Gomene, tranquila, respira, respira... volvamos con el fic)

- ha... – solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y la aparto de el (N/A: menos mal ¬¬#)

- lo lamento... – dijo sonrojándose y apartándose de el - estaba muy preocupada por usted, pensé que había muerto, menos mal que esta usted bien

Al ver aquello Duo sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver a esa mujer abrazándolo, habían sido celos?... pero porque?..., admitía que el dougen era atractivo, desde la primera vez que lo vio se sintió atraído por el, pero porque sentía celos?... acaso le gustaba?... no eso no podía ser... o si?...

- Duo, da yo bo?... (Duo, estas bien?...) – pregunto el ojiverde preocupado al ver el rostro molesto de Duo

- ja, dayo budesca... (si, estoy bien..) – dijo tomando un semblante serio y acercándose a los dougens

- si gracias... – dijo Heero fríamente

- joven Heero, también me alegra que este bien – dijo el general Treize tocando su hombro

- hn... – Heero solo opto por verlo fríamente

- vengan, deben hablar con mi padre... – indico Duo viendo con odio a Relena – Zeck, Trowa, goner (vamos) – dijo fríamente

- we la kila to Duo?... (que le pasa a Duo?...) – pregunto Trowa al ver su comportamiento frió – nori tarasu tuakete jikari subari... (hace unos momentos estaba feliz...)

- ne le si, le we froluji no shinku is naca watari le severe... (no lo se, lo que ahora me preocupa es como reaccionara el rey...) – indico Zeck preocupado

- quien es el Heero?... – pregunto el rubio

- aun no se su nombre, pero es alguien importante, ya que la mayoría le dice su majestad... " porque esta molesto?..." – se preguntaba

Al llegar al gran salón donde el rey estaba, Duo le dijo algo a Zeck, Heero no alcanzo a escucharlo, pero por lo que paso después, lo entendió.

- cuando entren al gran salón hagan una reverencia – indico Zeck severamente

Al abrirse la puertas se vio el recinto sagrado, al fondo, en un gran trono se encontraba sentado el rey, se veía que era una persona mayor, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, portaba ropas blancas, al igual que su barba y cabello, sobre el cortinas blancas de seda cayendo delicadamente, a su derecha estaba Noin, la chica que minutos antes había volado repentinamente, a su izquierda estaba la estatua de una mujer, y en medio del recinto un símbolo extraño rodeado por agua, idéntico al que el chico bonito tenia en su mejilla, Heero no sabia aun el significado, ya que el símbolo no correspondía al lenguaje de los atlantes, seguramente era algo importante, ya que el rey también lo poseía en su mejilla...

Avanzaron un poco y después se inclinaron tal y como se los ordenaron...

- sequeru severemant, la ha turit frem folert... (saludos su majestad, le he traído unos visitantes...) – dijo Duo pegando sus manos y colocándolas en su frente

- Noin ma gutil gretzu Duo, demo serol niol we moles freter bolim dresa zuzil da kiler frut le villao (Noin me tiene al tanto Duo, pero sabes bien que nadie puede vivir después de haber visto la cuidad) – indico el rey frunciendo el ceño

- Papo, toc to demir poler grijaobo wi les derpot le villao... ome le dolec volert bolasa (Padre, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos con los secretos de la ciudad... uno de ellos conoce nuestra lengua) – indico Duo señalando a Heero

- ne grolembo do trelum Duo, molert desert we grum... (no necesitamos de ellos Duo, nosotros sabremos que hacer...) – dijo rotundamente

- demo papo... (pero papa...) – trato de convencerlo

- enofisen Duo, hulart do rest molert... (suficiente Duo, hablaremos de esto después...)

- papo... (padre...) – dijo Duo tristemente

- majestad, les damos las gracia por esta bienvenida... – dijo Treize levantándose y caminando hacia el rey

- General, no creo que sea conveniente... – indico Heero que había escuchado todo, pero este solo lo ignoro

- guarda respeto ante el rey! – le grito Zeck, pero el rey dejo que este prosiguiera

- en verdad estamos agradecidos – dijo inclinándose un poco ante el

- no se porque sienten que son bienvenidos... – indico el rey serio

- señor, somos exploradores del mundo exterior...

- no me interesa... – indico el rey perdiendo la paciencia

- pero majestad, somos hombres de ciencia... – insistió Treize

- yo se lo que han venido a buscar, pero no lo encontraran aquí, les sugiero que se vayan... – dijo levantándose de su lugar

- por lo menos podemos quedarnos unos días aquí?... en lo que descansamos, nos reabastecemos, por favor... demuestre su gran compasión...

- mmm... esta bien, pero solo unos días, no mas...

- gracias mi lord... – dijo sonriendo y saliendo del recinto

Heero levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos amatistas del chico bonito, estos estaban tristes, Duo solo murmuro "lo siento" y Heero lo entendió bien...

- Zeck... – llamo el rey al chico de pelo plateado

- milarel jabamashu, ne angre na bula... (mantenlos vigilados, no confió en ellos...) – indico el rey mirándolos fríamente

- ja severemant... (si, majestad...)

cuando Zeck salió el rey se dirigió a la parte de atrás del trono donde había una cama y se acostó en ella...

- padre porque hiciste eso?... – pregunto Duo molesto y sentándose a un costado de la cama (N/A: ojo, aquí no utilizo el lenguaje de los atlantes)

- aun no entiendo porque los trajiste Duo, ellos no pertenecen aquí y lo sabes bien... pones en peligro la vida de tu pueblo... incluso la tuya... – dijo tomando su mano

- lo se padre, pero lo ago por ellos, por darles una vida mas agradable, no conocen algo mejor... fuimos un gran pueblo una vez, ahora míranos, sobrevivimos, no vivimos...

- nuestra gente esta feliz con lo que tenemos...

- aquí nuestra gente agoniza... que dirían nuestros antepasados si nos vieran ahora... se entristecerían...

- hayy Duo, eres idéntico a tu madre... tienes su fortaleza... – dijo tocando su mejilla

- la extraño mucho padre – dijo comenzando a llorar

- yo también, pero lo que ago lo entenderás cuando subas al trono – le dijo sonriendo y secando sus lagrimas

Fuera del recinto...

- vaya que el rey tiene su carácter – dijo Wufei

- no te burles Wufei, ser el rey de un imperio no debe ser nada fácil... – dijo Quatre

- eso es verdad, mi nombre es Noin, yo los acompañare a sus habitaciones – dijo la chica apareciendo de la nada

- gracias... – sonrió el general

- Noin te acompañare – le indico Zeck seriamente

- vamos Heero... – le sonrió el rubio

- adelántense, en un momento voy... – dijo caminando hacia las puertas del recinto

No sabia exactamente la razón, pero necesitaba hablar con aquel atlante de ojos amatistas, necesitaba verlo...

Se asomo por una de las ranuras de la puerta, con un poco de sueste lo vería y hablaría con el, pero de pronto sintió algo cálido que lo abrazo por la espalda, reconoció ese aroma de inmediato y volteo topándose con unos enormes ojos amatistas y una enorme sonrisa...

- tengo preguntas que hacerte, y no descansare hasta que contestes... – le dijo el chico bonito cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos – sígueme... – dijo tomándolo de la mano

- ha... – Heero solo se sonrojo y camino en silencio

- a propósito, como te llamas?... – le pregunto quitando unas hierbas de su camino

- soy Heero, Heero Yuy... – contesto haciendo lo mismo

- mucho gusto Heero, yo soy Duoramie, pero todos me dicen Duo... – le dijo sonriendo – dime Heero, como llegaron exactamente aquí, cuando retrocedieron las aguas, el Leviatán les dio problemas, como esta la superficie, los dioses...

- cállate ya! – le dijo Heero desesperado por la invasión de preguntas

- lo siento, es que nunca había hablado con un dougen

- mira mejor nos turnamos, preguntas tu, luego yo, y así sucesivamente...

- bueno, primero yo, como llegaron exactamente aquí, digo no somos fáciles de encontrar, mas aparte el Leviatán no es muy amistoso que digamos...

- el libro nos ayudo mucho, sin el jamás hubiéramos llegado... pero tu no lo entiendes o si?...

- claro que no, cuando fue el cataclismo estos conocimientos se perdieron, bien ahora tu, cual es tu pregunta?...

- porque razón la ciudad se convirtió en esto?... – en eso Duo se detuvo de golpe

- se dice que los dioses envidiaban la Atlántida porque era un imperio que solo adoraba al dios Atlas, pensaban que nosotros los superaríamos, por eso enviaron una enorme ola y nos pusieron aquí, solo recuerdo que el cielo se obscureció y los guerreros guiaban a la gente hacia el centro de ciudad, después en el cielo había una luz, parecida a una estrella, mi padre dice que mi madre entro en ella... jamás volví a verla... – dijo tristemente

- ho... un segundo, lo viviste y aun lo recuerdas?... eso es imposible, porque podrías tener mas de noventa siglos de edad...

- pues... si... – dijo deteniéndose y rascando su cabeza

- ...increíble... – Heero estaba sorprendido

- bueno para un dougen como tu es increíble... – dijo sonriendo y volvió a caminar

- dougen?... – pregunto curioso – que quiere decir?...

- gente de arriba... – le dijo sonriendo

- y dime, que significa el color de tu prenda?... – dijo señalándola

- uh... esto?... nada en particular, de echo yo debería usar una de color gris... pero el negro me encanta... – volvió a detenerse

- gris?... – pregunto sin entender

- veras, cada color significa el rango, el blanco solo lo porta el rey, mi padre, el gris el futuro soberano, el rojo los guerreros, el azul los pescadores y el verde los agricultores... – dijo volviendo a caminar

- ósea que eres un príncipe?...

- si básicamente...

- ahora entiendo porque todos te llamaban su majestad...

- mira ya llegamos... – dijo quitando unas cuantas ramas y señalando el enorme monumento

- y eso?... – pregunto Heero extrañado

- escalaremos... – dijo el chico bonito sonriendo

- debes estar bromeando, esta muy alto...

- no, como no poseo alas treparemos, ven estoy acostumbrado, yo te ayudare – dijo tomando su mano y comenzando a subir

Heero al sentir su cálida mano sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, como era posible que un simple roce del atlante le hiciera sentir tantas emociones?... pero le agradaba su cercanía, le agradaba mucho...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Konichiwa!

Ivanov esta de rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas...

GOMENE! GOMENE! GOMENEEEEEE! T.T lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado estudiando, mas aparte mi autoestima esta por los suelos... mi muso también se entristeció, mas bien así andamos los dos... se que no es justificación, pero... snif, snif...T.T HEEEROOOO! BUAAAA! (dice abrazando a su Heero-koi)

Heero: ahora que te pasa?... Oo! Hace rato estabas bien ¬/¬

Quatre: por favor, no se enojen con ella, es que las presiones que tiene son fuertes y... pues ustedes saben como una escritora se deprime por eso pero...

Wufei: ya entendieron el punto Quatre... ¬¬

Duo: pero lo que importa ahora es que ya subió el capitulo, esperamos que les guste! - (salen serpentinas y confetis de la nada)...

Wufei: sabes?... no se quien esta mas loco ella o tu... ¬¬

Duo: OYE! Porque nos dices locos?... ¬¬# (dice sacando su enorme hoz)

Wufei: porque lo son, si quieres pelear, acepto el reto (dice sacando su sable)

Trowa: si van a pelear no manchen la alfombra de sangre ¬¬# porque si lo hacen me encargo de que la laven... (dice viéndolos asesinamente y con una gran vena en la cabeza)

Wufei Duo: Oo! En... entendido...(salen corriendo hacia el patio)

Quatre: sa... sangre?... Oo!

Trowa: párese que debemos conseguir donadores de sangre... por si las dudas ¬¬U

Quatre: sa... sa... sangre?... Oo! (se desmaya)

Ivanov: Quatresito, estas bien?... (dice tomándolo de la cabeza)

Trowa: voy por el alcohol ¬¬ siempre es lo mismo...

Heero: ya estas mejor no?... ¬¬# digo... si vienes con Quatre corriendo... ¬¬#

Ivanov: Heero-koi O/o! Estas celoso? ¬-¬

Heero: a... O/o yo... ¬/¬ yo no estoy celoso... por que debería estarlo?... ¬/¬

Ivanov: Heero-koi tontito, - sabes que eres el único y que te amo demasiado, no debes encelarte (dice dándole un beso)

Heero: ¬/¬...

Bueno, como decía, gomene por la tardanza, pero si, es verdad, he tenido unos problemillas por ahí que me han impedido seguir con la historia, jejeje... pero como digo, no hay nada que no tenga solución (excepto la muerte)...

Pero prometo que la actualizare lo mas rápido posible para que no pierdan el interés, es una promesa!...

Trowa: a ver si es verdad... (dice acercándole un algodón con alcohol en la nariz de Quatre)

CONTINUO! ¬¬#... me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia - de verdad, es una gran satisfacción para mi... además de que gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo esta fantástica historia... ARIGATO A TODOS LOS LECTORES! Oo! Gomen, me sulfure, prosigo... la palabra Dougen la saque de una serie, según eso significa ángel, pero yo la utilice con otro significado, simplemente porque me gusto...

AHORA LO MAS IMPORTANTE, A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:

Shanty: lamento el retrazo, agradezco que te este gustando el fic, de verdad, y por lo de Trowita y Quatresito no te preocupes, como yo digo, primero es la atracción y luego el deseo, verdad Heero-koi -

Heero: ¬/¬ sin comentarios...

Jejeje, es tímido pero si supieras ¬¬...jajaja, además abra una sorpresita con Trowita, no se enamorara tan fácilmente de Quatresito, gracias por leer y escribir.

Angel-de-luz: bueno, me alegra que tengas un poco de descanso en estos días, échale ganas al estudio, aquí tienes a una loca escritora que te apoya (serpentinas y confeti) Oo! gomene, es que soy muy alegre... y con respecto a mi Heero-koi, si, lo amo y es mi mas grande debilidad y aria cualquier cosa por el (incluso matar, descuartizar, quemar viva, etc, etc, a Relela), espero que sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por leer y escribir -.

Lune de Barlon: jejeje, si a mi también me gusta lo relacionado con el imperio perdido, tuve que investigar un poco mas afondo para poder describir el lugar, el vestuario era algo difícil y la información no venia muy clara que digamos, por eso opte por los pareos, además de que son delgados, frescos y se ajustan al cuerpo... mmm...ajustables Oo! Gomene /U, mas adelante describiré mas cosas referente a ello, gracias por leer y escribir.

Jotaru Hibari Yui: lo lamento, T.T, pero como tenia que subir rápido el capitulo antes de que mi hermano ¬¬ me cachara, no alcance a terminar los diálogos inventados, como ya mencione, es difícil inventar el idioma, por eso lo ago hasta el ultimo, pero lo olvide en esta ocasión y solo logre unos cuantos, pero nadie es perfecto -U jejeje (solo Dios)...

Me da gusto que te este gustando el fic, de verdad, espero que lo sigas leyendo, prometo no tardarme demasiado como en esta ocasión, gracias por leer y escribir.

Yaeko: jejeje, veo que también odias a Relela, te aseguro que va a sufrir por lo que va hacer, es algo ruin y bajo, pero aun sigo con el dilema de la vida, "la matare o no la matare pero sufrirá tanto que desearía estar muerta?"mmm...¬¬# difícil decisión, pero bueno, creo que eso depende de mi humor y de cómo se desarrolle la historia, pero estoy considerando la segunda opción, tu que opinas?... gracias por leer y escribir.

Keysie Maxwell: arigato, arigato, arigato, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, lamento la demora, es que mi vida es un caos T.T, pero bueno - es difícil que decaiga, tratare de no tardarme tanto con el capitulo siguiente, gracias por leer y escribir.

Duo V.P.V.M.: Siiiii, he leído tu fic, te esta quedando genial, espero con ansias el otro cap, ya quiero saber que pasa con Heero y Duo, no recuerdo si te deje un review, pero si no, te dejare otro, me gusta como llevas la historia, de verdad, y te agradezco mucho que te este gustando esta, gracias por leer y escribir.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬-¬)

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean Los Templarios, no es mucho pedir T.T


	6. Pasando el tiempo segunda parte

_LA ATLÁNTIDA_

_**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**_

_**Capitulo 6: Pasando el tiempo (segunda parte).**_

El fresco aire mecía sus cabellos largos y castaños de un lado a otro al igual que su bello pareo color negro, el pequeño cristal azul que colgaba de su blanco cuello brillaba débilmente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, pero lo ignoro, seguramente era porque estaba sumamente nervioso, por que así era como se sentía, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo y su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse al sentir al dougen tan cerca, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque aquel ser que venia del exterior lo atraía tanto, admitía que era apuesto, sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto lo habían cautivado la primera vez que los vio, su piel era suave y tentadora a la vista, con un simple roce de esta su cuerpo se erizo por completo... su embriagante aroma... era un olor extraño y nuevo para el, pero muy agradable, todo en el era perfecto...

Pero por que se sentía tan atraído por el ojiazul?... no, eso no era posible, pero entonces por que temblaba cuando lo miraba de forma insistente, por que se sonrojaba cuando sus pieles chocaban?, acaso lo que sentía por el ojiazul era mas que una simple atracción?, no, eso no podía ser, ya que el ojiazul no era un atlante, aunque el quisiera que se quedara con el para siempre, esto simplemente no podía ser, ya que tarde o temprano, todos los dougens mueren mucho antes que los atlantes... pero en que rayos estaba pensando?, por que pasar toda una vida con el?, no, no, no, su imaginación imperativa comenzaba a jugarle chueco, pero... tal vez era su curiosidad por saber mas acerca de el y del mundo exterior, si eso debía de ser, tal vez por eso estaba interesado en el, solamente por eso... Oh no?... "rayos!", grito en su cabeza.

Habían subido a la punta mas alta del enorme templo destinado al dios Atlas, era el mas grande y el lugar favorito de Duo, en el se veía completamente la ciudad en ruinas, solo que era un lugar demasiado estrecho como para mantenerse de pie junto a el, por ello, el chico bonito permanecía sentado mientras que el se encontraba a un lado de este de igual forma, estaba demasiado cerca de el, podía sentir su respiración, sonrió ligeramente, el ojivioleta era sumamente atractivo, aunque sabia que jamás podría estar junto a el, ambos pertenecían a mundos completamente diferentes, además de que el chico de ojos amatistas tenia mas de noventa siglos de edad y aun lucia joven, y el, contaba solo con veinte años, sabia que el promedio de vida del ser humano es de setenta y cinco años, pero aunque el viviera mas años que esos, el ojivioleta seguiría luciendo joven y bello mientras que el... lo mas probable era que el muriera mucho antes que Duo y eso posiblemente hiciera sufrir al atlante, también por eso lo pensaba mucho, se sintió triste por ello... "jamás podríamos estar juntos... solo seria una felicidad pasajera...", pensó para si mismo.

- Y bien, que te parece?... – pregunto sonrojado el chico bonito tratando de romper el silencio que se había creado desde que subieron y así también evitar en pensar en tantas cosas extrañas.

Esa dulce voz lo saco de su trance mental, a pesar de que estaba muy pensativo con respecto al asunto del ojivioleta, se encontraba muy impresionado con lo que veía, era increíble ver como un imperio devastado siguiera con vida, y no solo eso, sino que su padre siempre había tenido razón, el imperio perdido si existía, no era una simple leyenda, estaba orgulloso de su padre, aunque este jamás lo oyera de sus propios labios...

Bajo la mirada con tristeza, no pudo evitarlo, normalmente no mostraba sus sentimientos a los demás para que no lo compadecieran, demostraba su frialdad y su fortaleza, pero en esta ocasión no pudo resistirlo... ya no pudo...

- que sucede?, no te gusta?, hice o dije algo malo?... – pregunto preocupado el ojivioleta ante tal acción del ojiazul.

- he?... no, no es eso, solo... nada olvídalo... – dijo retomando su semblante serio – oye, no te molestes pero... por que tu cabello es tan largo? – le pregunto cuando este lo golpeo en la cara.

- je, lo siento... – dijo apenado tomando su cabello y acomodándolo a un lado de el – veras, para un rey es importante su aspecto, y ya que yo soy el futuro soberano es normal que cuide mi apariencia, además, mi padre dice que me parezco mucho a mi madre, tanto por los ojos como por el cabello, a mi siempre me ha agradado mi largo cabello, ya que me recuerda mucho a ella... – guardo silencio – y dime?, por que tu no lo peinas? – le pregunto el ojivioleta tocando el cabello del ojiazul levemente.

- no es que no lo peine – respondió el ojiazul un poco ruborizado ante la acción del chico bonito – lo que pasa es que no se acomoda y opte por dejarlo así.

- je, pero sabes, me gusta como se ve, en verdad me gusta... – dijo Duo sonrojándose y mostrándole una sonrisa.

- gracia... – contesto Heero sonrojándose aun mas y volteando su vista hacia otro lado para que el chico bonito no lo notara.

- sabes... este es mi lugar favorito, je, es gracioso, pero aun recuerdo que antes de la catástrofe, mi madre me buscaba por todo el reino y solía encontrarme aquí... sentado... fue maravilloso y sorpresivo a la vez ver que después de la desgracia el templo aun estaba de pie, aun que un poco en ruinas, pero no había desaparecido, de verdad... fue grandioso...– dijo el chico bonito bajando la cabeza.

- Duo... – susurro Heero al ver al chico de ojos amatistas entristecerse.

- ha... este, no me hagas caso, bajemos – dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole ampliamente y levantándose.

- estas loco, esto esta muy alto, como piezas que bajaremos? – dijo Heero nervioso al ver la altura.

- de la misma manera en que subimos, no te preocupes, ven yo te ayudare, confía en mi – dijo guiñándole el ojo – he pasado casi toda mi vida escalando monumentos, y este templo, créeme lo conozco perfectamente, además de que aun falta mucho que ver, mucho que conocer, mucho que preguntar y... - dijo el ojivioleta tomando a Heero de la mano y volviéndole a sonreír, pero noto que esta estaba sudorosa – vamos, no esta tan alto, no querrás que llame a Trowa para que nos baje, o si? – le pregunto, se había dado cuenta de que a Heero no le agradaba mucho la compañía del moreno pero no quiso decirlo antes – además seria vergonzoso – dijo un poco ruborizado.

- hn... – susurro fríamente el ojiazul, ese tipo no le agradaba para nada, y mas aun cuando estaba cerca del chico bonito, pero ahora solo podía sentir el cálido contacto de la mano del atlante de ojos violetas.

- lo vez vamonos... – le sonrió y lo tomo con mas fuerza para ayudarlo a bajar.

Heero solo se ruborizo ante la acción del atlante, por que tomaba su mano con tanta fuerza?, quizás era para no caer?, si eso era, o acaso seria por otra razón?... "no otra vez..." pensó, pero un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago lo hacia estremeces, que era eso?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo mas fuerte por el atlante de ojos amatistas?, no, no podía ser, el era un príncipe... y el... solo un cartógrafo y lingüista, como conquistar a un príncipe?... pero en que rayos estaba pensando?... sacudió su cabeza para despejar los locos pensamientos que se formulaban en su mente, pero ese descuido hizo que resbalara y cayera...

- HEERO!!! – grito Duo dejándose caer junto con el ojiazul y abrazándolo para evitar que se golpeara haciendo que su cristal brillara intensamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Noin y Zeck dirigían a los extraños huéspedes a un lugar algo apartado del palacio del emperador, los llevaban a sus aposentos temporales...

- a donde nos dirigimos? – le pregunto el rubio con un ligero sonrojo al chico de cabellos platinados.

- los llevamos a sus aposentos, esperamos que se sientan cómodos – respondió secamente Zeck sin verlo.

- ho, gracias... – respondió el rubio apenadamente, ese atlante lo intimidaba muy fácilmente por su porte.

- vaya, si que tienen su carácter - dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos.

- no seas grosero Wufei, es normal que estén molestos, ya que ellos no esperaban precisamente visitas – dijo el rubio.

- va!!! Nosotros que íbamos a saber que había gente aquí aun viva – refunfuño el chino.

- hemos llegado – informo Zeck señalando los pequeños edificios.

- debes estar bromeando no es así? – pregunto el chino algo incrédulo al verlos.

- yo jamás "bromeo" – dijo Zeck recalcando fuertemente la palabra.

Habían llegado a unas pequeñas casas apartados del centro de la ciudad, eran bastantes, al parecer ahí vivieron algunos ciudadanos, por que las casas estaban muy cerca de donde los atlantes pescaban y labraban la tierra, estos pequeños edificios eran de mármol blanco brillante, solo que en lugar de camas suaves había mármol duro y frió, estaban rodeados de diversas hiervas y enredaderas, a pesar de que los siglos habían pasado por la ciudadela, esos pequeños cuartos aun se veían resistentes y brillantes, solo tal vez algo desarreglados.

- por mi están perfectas, muchas gracias?... – dijo el general Treize tratando de saber el nombre del bello atlante.

- si se les ofrece algo mas mi nombre es Zeck y ella es Noin, con permiso – dijo desplegando sus alas – ne fre curemba toleit, turap le severeman jo pelia we me hiloresta, hilar me seye lop Noin... (no confió en ellos, además el rey nos pidió que los vigiláramos, mantén los ojos abiertos Noin...) – dijo mirando fríamente a los dougens y así ambos volaron hacia el palacio del rey.

- je extraordinarias criaturas, no lo crees Lady?, me gustaría saber que tanto habrán dicho de nosotros, por que eso seguramente hacían, lo digo por la forma en que nos miraba... – señalo el general con una sonrisa.

- estoy de acuerdo con usted señor – le dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

- bien señores, parece que en estas... ejem... como llamarlas?, habitaciones?, creo que es lo mas apropiado, caben aproximadamente cuatro personas por lo que puedo ver – dijo mientras se asomaba a una - pueden escoger la que gusten y hacer lo que gusten hasta nuevo aviso, eso si, no quiero que hagan algo para molestar al rey, entendido?... bastante tenemos con que nos deje unos días aquí y eso de mala gana – dijo Treize seriamente.

- si señor!!! – dijeron todos en coro.

- bien... – respondió y entro a uno de estos.

- mh... – bufo Wufei molesto – otra vez tendré que compartir habitación con Yuy, que fastidio – dijo el chino acostándose en una de las duras y frías "camas" – esto me provocara dolor de espalda mañana – dijo tratando de acomodarse.

- por que dices tan apresuradamente que Heero compartirá la habitación con nosotros? – pregunto el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – admítelo Wufei, Heero te agrada, muy en el fondo te agrada – dijo triunfal el rubio mientras dejaba sus cosas en otra de las "camas".

- ba!!! No digas tonterías Winner, por cierto, donde esta? – le pregunto al rubio mirándolo seriamente.

- no lo se, desde que salimos del palacio no lo he vuelto a ver – dijo el rubio colocando su mano en barbilla – pero estará bien, lo se... – dijo posando ambas manos en su pecho, por un momento sintió una inquietud, pero decidió ignorarla – estará bien... –dijo sonriéndole al chino para que no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

- mmm... como sea... – dijo el chino volteándose del otro lado de la "cama".

- je, de todas maneras iré a buscarlo, quieres venir?, no creo que haya mucho que hacer aquí, o si? – le pregunto el rubio casi saliendo de la "habitación".

- como sea... – dijo levantándose de la dura cama y acompañando al rubio – quiero saber donde hay comida, tengo hambre, además no quiero ser el único que coma la sobria y seca comida de la señora Noventa – dijo con cara de asco mientras el rubio reía sin parar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió lenta y pesadamente sus ojos azul-cobalto, noto que estaba acostado boca arriba y que había caído en algo blando, ya que no sentía la dureza del suelo, le dolía un poco la cabeza, subió uno de sus brazos para sobarla, por lo que recordaba, estaba bajando del templo destinado al dios Atlas junto con el atlante de ojos amatistas cuando por un descuido suyo cayo y el chico bonito trato de detenerlo, ahora que lo pensaba, donde estaba Duo?...

Mientras tanto, Duo se encontraba debajo de Heero, había logrado que el ojiazul no se estrellara contra el suelo, pero porque el ojiazul no se apartaba?, acaso estaría inconsciente?, no, no podía ser por que vio cuando levanto su mano para tocar su cabeza, entonces por que no se apartaba de el?, lo había abrazado para protegerlo de la alta caída, ya tenia experiencias con las caídas, algunas mas fuertes que otras, pero en ninguna se había lastimado, eso era lo mas extraño, por eso a pesar de que le prohibían subir a mas monumentos por no tener alas, el simplemente los ignoraba por que sabia que era inmune a estas, por eso había aprendido a no valerse por los demás atlantes que tenían alas y subir sin caerse y que los demás se enteran de su "don", por que así lo llamaba. Comenzó a mover sus manos para que Heero entendiera que estaba encima de el, pero la situación se estaba complicando, en lugar de alejarlo, comenzó a sentir y acariciar su pecho, este era firme y cálido, pero que rayos estaba haciendo?, debía alejarlo rápido, ya que algo de entre sus piernas estaba reaccionando ante la CERCANIA del ojiazul, enrojeció mas que la sangre, no era nada bueno, tenia que apartarlo YA!!!...

Estaba preocupado por el chico bonito, seguramente estaba bajando del templo a toda velocidad para verlo, o peor aun, había caído junto con el y estaba mal herido. Pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos no pertenecientes a el comenzaban a moverse por todo su pecho, estos lo estaban abrazando ligeramente, pero después comenzaron a tocarlo suave y dulcemente, se sobresalto un poco, de quien podrían ser aquellas provocadoras manos?, pero después comenzó a sentirse acalorado, esas suaves carisias se sentían muy bien...

- am... Heero, hey Heero, puedes apartarte de mi?... – dijo aun ruborizado y gentilmente el ojivioleta, pero el ojiazul no reacciono ante la protesta del ojivioleta – hay no... – dijo el chico bonito percibiendo algo duro de entre sus piernas – Heero quítate!!! – dijo Duo moviendo sus manos mas rápido sobre el pecho del ojiazul.

Escucho un murmullo que provenía debajo de el, pero no le tomo importancia, cerro lentamente sus ojos dejándose llevar por las carisias de esas misteriosas manos, ahora no le importaba de quien eran, quizás mas tarde lo averiguaría, estas provocaron que algo de su entrepierna comenzara a despertar, cada vez mas y mas.

- Hee... Heeero... Heeeroo!!! – murmuro entrecortadamente el ojivioleta, cada vez su hombría despertaba mas y mas ante la cercanía del ojiazul, si no lo apartaba, la situación pasaría a algo mayor... mucho mayor...

Pero el murmullo que segundos antes escucho cada vez se hacia mas claro, pero aquellas manos no dejaban de moverse, era imposible que volviera en si, cuando esas manos lo hacían sentir tan bien...

En ese momento Duo sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, una corriente eléctrica invadió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus cabellos castaños, hasta los dedos de sus pies, mientras que algo mas se preparaba para lo peor... debía apartarlo de una vez por todas...

- HEERO QUITATE!!! – grito por fin el ojivioleta empujándolo con todas su fuerzas.

Heero cayo a un lado de Duo saliendo de su trance, aquel empujón lo hizo volver en si, se recupero rápidamente y la excitación que segundos antes había sentido, ahora ya había desaparecido casi por completo, no entendía lo que pasaba, después se percato de que el chico bonito estaba sentado cerca de el, le estaba dando la espalda, pero observo que se mantenía agachado y con las piernas entrecruzadas.

- Duo, estas bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado el ojiazul mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

- haaa... si, si... – respondió rápidamente a la pregunta del chico frío, pero agachando su cabeza para evitar que el ojiazul notara que toda su cara estaba completamente roja y algo mas... - y... y tu?... – dijo volteando levemente para ver de reojo a Heero, pero el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro.

- yo estoy bien, aun que... – dijo mirando hacia arriba para ver la altura del templo – como es que estamos ilesos?... – pregunto el ojiazul algo incrédulo.

- ammm... pues yo no lo se... suerte?... – dijo sonrojándose aun mas, su excitación aun no dejaba de hacerse latente.

- como que no lo sabes?, caí encima de ti y no tienes ni un rasguño, por que? – le pregunto el chico de ojos azul cobalto con el ceño fruncido.

- haa... pues yo... yo no lo se... – dijo el ojivioleta aun sonrojado, pero las palabras del ojiazul eran muy ciertas, pero que podía decirle algo que el se había preguntado durante todos esos siglos? "veras Heero, cuando yo era niño me caía muchas veces, algunas peores que otras, pero jamás me pasaba nada y yo lo consideraba un don?, es absurdo...".

- bueno, como sea, menos mal que no estamos lastimados – dijo mirando al ojivioleta no muy convencido de su respuesta - te ayudo a levantarte? – le pregunto al chico bonito extendiéndole su mano amablemente.

- haaa... en un momento, yo... yo solo... – dijo el chico de ojos amatistas muy nervioso, como era posible que el luciera como si nada?, bueno era natural por que no había estado en su posición, pero... – que fue eso? – dijo el chico bonito volteando hacia los matorrales, parece que había escuchado un ruido.

- que fue que? – pregunto Heero algo intrigado.

- shhh... no hables – dijo levantándose rápidamente de su posición anterior y colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Heero mientras sonreía maliciosamente en dirección a los matorrales – no emitas ni un sonido... – le dijo al ojiazul mientras se acercaba a los matorrales agazapado, con mucho cuidado y sigilosamente, parecía como si un tigre fuera a cazar a su presa, parecía que la excitación ya se había calmado, bueno lo suficiente como para no notarse. Heero estaba desconcertado, pero si el ojivioleta le había dicho eso era por algo.

Lentamente Duo se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas hacia los matorrales hasta tenerlos frente a el, sonrió malévolamente, seguramente seria su mejor amiga, siempre jugaba con ella de esa manera cazándose unos a otros, ya que el no tenia alas, eso le servia para ser mas hábil con sus sentidos y mas rápido en sus movimientos, estaba apunto de saltar para sorprenderla cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- mada, mada Duoramie jurem loe jum bolier (lento, lento Duoramie... deberías ser mas listo) – le dijo una chica delgada, de cabello corto color negro, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente y que su hermosa y grande sonrisa luciera aun mas, portaba un pareo color azul, en su pierna derecha portaba un cuchillo amarrado con unas hojas y lianas, se encontraba encima del ojivioleta, sus alas hermosas se encontraban a un costado de Duo provocando que este no se moviera.

- Hil!!! Jilia silum u portai fremir oter (Hil!!! De nuevo volviste a hacer trampa) – le dijo el chico bonito sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ne, ne, ne, ne, solemn, nerf plomer mada, ke jum serti, molerw et pritty we mu… (no, no, no, no, tu eres lento, admítelo, jamás podrás ganarme, soy mas rápida, lista y bonita que tu...) – le dijo volviéndole a sonreír ampliamente, mientras que se levantaba de el y lo ayudaba.

- ner we serti et molerw germ, demo le ner pritty, ne, ne, it mel de Shin for ia wond (lo de rápida y lista tal vez, pero en lo bonita, no, no, yo soy el dios de la belleza) – dijo sarcásticamente mientras reía.

- me ruis dem Afridit ge sal to morder (si dices eso Afrodita se va a enojar) – le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo dulcemente.

- re torent, werril tem ko lombe win uji lop tiu me frula en losgu we vierlo (al contrario, querrá que me case con ella por ser el único ser en superar su belleza) – dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura y haciendo una posición algo sexy mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- meren tu docnestyl... dome we Afrodit pe neptes (eres un presumido... dudo mucho que Afrodita te acepte) – le dijo tocando la nariz de Duo con su dedo índice, a lo que el chico bonito solo rió.

Heero solo pudo contemplar la escena que estos le daban con cierta confusión en su rostro, primero pensó que atacaban al ojivioleta, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra ese sujeto quien fuera que sea, pero cuando escucho lo voz de la chica que le decía algo con cierto tono divertido se detuvo de golpe, al parecer el ojivioleta se había olvidado por completo de que el estaba ahí y la otra chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, parecía que se llevaban muy bien por como se hablaban, esbozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa, no cabía duda de que ese lugar le agradaba mucho para vivir... un momento, para vivir?, en que rayos pensaba, ya lo había decidido, no podía quedarse con el chico de ojos amatistas por mas que quisiera, simplemente no podía, muchas cosas los separaban... solo pudo mirarlos tristemente, porque sabia que jamás se quedaría en ese maravilloso lugar.

- mer Atlas!!!, solem te ge sa... (por Atlas!!!, acaso el es un...) – exclamo la chica al ver a Heero, había volteado al sentir que alguien los miraba insistentemente y vio al ojiazul que los veía de forma triste, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

- Hil? – exclamo Duo sin comprender la razón por la cual el rostro de la chica lucia con cierto temor.

Pero la chica no le contesto, el miedo le invadía, como pudo un dougen llegar hasta la enorme ciudad?, seguramente seria otro castigo de los Dioses, con mucho temor se escondió detrás de Duo – Duo tasquete te cure... (Duo aléjalo de aquí!!!)... – le dijo a Duo para que este la defendiera.

- tasquete?, ju dem? (alejarlo?, a quien?...) – pregunto Duo sin comprender, la chica se estaba comportando muy extraño.

- le dougen, le dougen!!!... (Al dougen, al dougen!!!...) – le grito la chica con mucho temor mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- a Heero? – pregunto el trenzado algo confundido, a lo que la chica solo pudo asentir.

Era cierto, había olvidado que Heero estaba ahí por estar jugando con Hilde, pero no pudo aguantar la risa, la situación se había tornado graciosa, así es que comenzó a reírse sin control.

- jajajaja... – se reía el ojivioleta agarrandose su estomago.

- Duo!!! Sere ni morer!!! (Duo deja de reírte!!!) – le decía la chica en tono molesto.

- cruel di Hil, demo... jajaja... (Perdona Hil, pero...) – decía el trenzado sin dejar de reír.

- Duo... – dijo la chica desconcertada, que era lo que le hacia gracia al soberano?, acaso el dougen no era peligroso?.

- Heero... jajaja... disculpa a Hil... es... es que jamás había visto un dougen... jajaja... – dijo el ojivioleta sin dejar de reír.

- Duo, toshite wa perle to mef dougen? (Duo, por que le hablas a ese dougen? ) – pregunto la chica con sorpresa.

- disculpa Hil... jajaja... es que es gracioso... jajaja... mira... – dijo dejando de reír y acercándose a Heero – el es Heero Yuy, entiende nuestro idioma y no es peligroso, su idioma verdadero es este, es fácil... – decía el ojivioleta felizmente mientras la ojiazul veía a Heero con curiosidad.

- y Heero, ella es Hildegar, pero yo le digo Hil o Hilde, es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde la infancia y siempre jugamos de esta manera, jeje – decía mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

- mucho gusto... – dijo Heero estirando su mano para estrecharla, pero Hil solo la miro extrañada.

- Hil es un saludo – le dijo Duo parando de reír mientras miraba atentamente a la chica para ver su reacción.

- ha... el gusto es mío Heero, es un placer conocerte... si eres amigo de Duo, espero que también seas mi amigo, nos divertiremos mucho... – decía Hil para después abrazar a Heero con fuerza.

- Hil... suéltalo... – dijo Duo algo asustado, por lo regular los atlantes saludaban con un fuerte abrazo, pero la chica tenia mas fuerza que el y Heero ya estaba rojo por el abrazo.

- oh lo lamento, es que es un placer conocer a un dougen que no es peligroso, bueno en realidad eres el primer dougen que conozco jeje – decía la chica felizmente.

- ha... – decía Heero mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Duo reía sin parar al ver a Heero aun rojo por la falta de aire, mientras que este le lanzaba una mirada fría a la chica, la cual se disculpaba una y otra vez por su entusiasmo.

Pero en ese mismo momento, en la punta del templo destinado al dios Atlas, un pareo color sangre se movía al compás del viento, mientras que unos cabellos castaños lo hacían de igual manera, sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaban al futuro soberano del imperio perdido mientras este reía sin parar, Trowa miraba tristemente la escena...

- lo entiendo Duo… ahora lo he entendido... tu has elegido amarlo a el y no a mi... – decía tristemente el atlante de ojos esmeraldas mientras volaba lejos de su amado Duo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el gran salón.

El emperador del imperio perdido se encontraba sentado en su enorme trono de oro puro al fondo, ya era una persona mayor, sus enormes alas blancas y espléndidas se veían majestuosas sobre el trono, sus ojos estaban cerrados ligeramente por la meditación que llevaba acabo, portaba ropas blancas, como una especie de toga, al igual que su barba y cabello largo, sobre el había cortinas blancas de seda cayendo delicadamente, a su izquierda estaba la estatua de una mujer, la soberana de la Atlántida, la emperatriz Helen, quien jamás se volvió a aparecer después del cataclismo... y en medio del recinto un símbolo extraño rodeado por agua con peses de colores, este símbolo no correspondía al lenguaje de los atlantes, era un símbolo real, algo divino y único, solo lo portaban los herederos y destinados al trono...

Noin y Zeck regresaban volando para informarle al rey sobre los visitantes y algo mas...

- enemog severeman... (Disculpe su alteza) – murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

- re ku tama, daretu iremo dasemer (no se preocupen, he terminado por el día de hoy?)– decía el soberano abriendo lentamente sus ojos blancos por la edad mientras mostraba una bella sonrisa – loper dore ma, dodeni gure mison Zeck? (por cierto, donde esta mi hijo Zeck?) – pregunto el rey volviendo a su semblante serio.

- le severeman yumer etrum ne dougens, te cutyer to de nuas barute... (el príncipe esta con uno de los dougens, parece que es aquel que entiende nuestra lengua...) – decía Zeck mirando al rey con respeto.

- meee gure mison, serol niol we moles freter bolim dresa zuzil da kiler frut le villao ne grolembo do trelum molert desert we grum... (hayyy mi hijo, esta tan preocupado por su pueblo que se niega a ver la verdad y a cometer errores que pueden ser fatales para todos...) – decía el soberano tocándose la frente angustiado.

- lir buier we severemant, wertuio fulam huo limp ne pucasd buertl casder, ne lue cruy ni prinsa, cruilyt mo lus bresol cruretsa ser my we vuy lir rasde, demo my we vuy severeman, no kila pur fre guram, fil di (no se preocupe su majestad, nosotros los mantendremos vigilados a cada instante sin descanso, no confió en ellos, mi cristal y mi corazón me dicen que no hay que confiar en ellos y con todo respeto su alteza, aun no comprendo por que los dejo quedarse) – decía Zeck con la mirada dura mientras se ponía completamente de pie ante el rey.

- Zeck!!! – dijo Noin por fin mientras miraba al ojiceleste con el ceño fruncido por su comportamiento y acción, esa era una falta de respeto hacia el soberano.

- ne trole Noin, Zeck nut do silin et bromet dronter ne gretyn aserrien du we moc dirt (esta bien Noin, Zeck tiene razón y tiene todo el derecho de decir lo que le esta preocupando) – decía el emperador levantándose de su trono por fin, haciendo que sus majestuosas alas se estiraran por el entumecimiento –ma gutil gretzu Zeck, wate serol niol we moles freter et bolim, dresa zuzil da kiler frut le villao Duo, Salomé her mos vilerga asurena, ge na derstuc, derstuc nolter molitu et fredas, her mos ne fre me, demo soto uhika du poliru do nigal Leviatán loporetn mis sare mi fresh, hu grul milory et matro me fre guy ka ikuyah te gostril, buremas jitolum moner hil gretzul... (te responderé sinceramente Zeck, ya que tu eres un gran siervo y amigo, los deje quedarse por Duo, el esta muy ilusionado con ellos, me di cuenta de eso, además de que no soy un soberano cruel y sin compasión, ellos no son bienvenidos, pero aun así el Leviatán los daño gravemente, por lo poco que percibí... dejemos que se recuperen por completo para que después se marchen para siempre y nos dejen vivir en paz...) – decía el soberano mientras tocaba tiernamente la estatua de su amada Helen para después irse a la parte a atrás para recostarse y descansar un poco.

- somi leri fo severema... (Como usted diga su alteza...) – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para después caminar hacia la salida, cuando el rey agrego...

- Zeck, ne fralim we boli ji alumet, fre trampor trolipan yi e nit (Zeck, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande, mas grande que tu lealtad) – decía el soberano asomando un poco su cabeza.

- lewenvique severeman, ne for joir fos fre trampor troyolipan su nit (dígame alteza, no hay favor mas grande que mi lealtad) – decía Zeck sorprendido pero arrodillándose nuevamente.

- nawerete fre holer trasilfiol to Duo, we ler mor ler… holer mo trasilfiol... (Prométeme que siempre protegerás a Duo, que pase lo que pase... siempre lo protegerás...) – decía el soberano con la mirada triste.

- severemant... saw... (Su alteza... yo...) – dijo el chico de ojos celestes sorprendido ante la petición del emperador.

Sabían que el rey era sabio y compasivo, nunca mostró soberbia o amargura, aun después de que la reina Helen había desaparecido en la enorme luz en el cielo, siempre se mantuvo sonriente y atento tanto hacia su pueblo como hacia su hijo, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ya era un hombre viejo y débil, después de vivir mas de un milenio, para un atlante ya era mas de lo que podía desear, siempre meditando y viendo lo mejor para su pueblo y para Duo, sin duda ser padre y emperador al mismo tiempo no era nada fácil, mas aun si la reina había muerto, superar todo eso era una enorme carga que el rey aun estaba cargando, pero aun le faltaba mas tiempo por vivir... pero no sabia por que le estaba encomendando al futuro soberano en sus manos, mas aun no podía preguntárselo estando Noin ahí, acaso el rey presentía su muerte?...

- dum efrem severeman, trasilfiol la we jimed entrans Duo limp bo fretuga buile nasd... we wertuio... (esta bien su alteza, le prometo que cuidare de Duo hasta el día de mi muerte... se lo juro...) – dijo Zeck seriamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra apretándola fuertemente.

- dulia we y une ro frame Zeck ko te frute moc, neso teruo nojujo, tremolpw seluja… (Sabia que tú no me fallarías Zeck te lo encargo mucho, ahora si me disculpan, quiero descansar…) – susurro mientras se recostaba para descansar en la enorme cama que estaba detrás del trono.

Zeck después de hacer una reverencia salio junto con Noin de la enorme habitación, pero aun se preguntaba el por que de esa petición.

- shiterru Helen… mer plomit serio mi Lope with, mer plomit… (amada Helen… muy pronto estaré con tigo, muy pronto…) - susurraba el emperador de la Atlántida mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco antes del cruel destino al que estaba listo para cumplir.

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa!

GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAIIII!!!... por la tardanza, de verdad, de verdad, es que las cosas por acá no están del todo bien, digamos que hay fallas de procedencia... además de que ya explique la razón de la tardanza en el de Los Templarios... y... y... T-T (Ivanov triste en un rincón oscuro y agachada)... U.U

Quatre: no se molesten con ella... (dice el rubio sonriendo ampliamente).

Duo: si, si, Q-chan tiene razón, ella no tiene la culpa de que le prohíban la computadora, por que eso es lo que hacen aquí ¬¬# (dice tomando su hoz).

Trowa: ¬¬U Duo, guarda eso...

Wufei: siempre es lo mismo u.u

Ivanov: Oo!!! Duito, no te pongas así, no es culpa de nadie, n.nU... bueno tal vez si un poco de ellos jeje n-n.

Heero: ¬¬...

Jejeje, también quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores de este fic en especial, por que lo deje muy abandonado, creo que ya es mas de un año sin actualizar, de verdad GOMEN NASAI, es que también quien me manda subir tantos fics a la vez y luego no poder actualizarlos pronto, jeje, pero ya ven que cuando la inspiración llega, llega fuerte, pero prometo terminar este lo mas pronto posible, es una promesa como escritora n-n.

Ahora pasemos a lo más importante.

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!!!**

**Nahome: **jejeje arigato, me alegra mucho que esta fantástica historia te este gustando, lamento el retrazo, pero prometo que ya no será así, jejeje, por lo de Trowita y Duito, no creo que haya algo mas que amistad, por que mi Diuto empieza a sentir algo por mi Hee-koi, y Quatresito comenzara a acercarse a Trowita, por lo demás, no te impacientes, pronto veras las hermosas alas de mi Duito, gracias por los ánimos y por leer y escribir.

**Lara: **konichiwa, me alegra mucho saber que el fic te haya gustado, bueno esas no son las palabras que usas, jeje, aquí tienes el otro cap de esta mítica historia, arigato, arigato por tus aplausos, jejeje, de verdad los agradezco mucho, y por lo de los problemas, pues ya vez se calman y luego regresan así es siempre, pero como digo, no hay nada que no tenga solución excepto la muerte claro, y si este bombón de muso que tengo jamás me deja sola y eso es lo mejor, jeje, por lo de Duito, debo hablarlo con el, jejeje, también te mando un abrazo, cuídate y espero que sigas este fic hasta el final, jejeje, por lo del apellido haces buena elección si no ¬¬#...(dice tomando la mágnum de Heero y quitándole el seguro).

Heero: Oo!!! Ivanov deja eso!! – dice quitándole el arma.

Ivanov: Oo!! Gomen n.nU me sulfure, como decía gracias por leer y escribir.

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui: **konichiwa!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero de verdad las cosas han andado un poco locas por aquí, jejeje, pero prometo seguir subiendo capítulos de las demás fics, jeje, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Jeje espero saber de ti pronto, ho si se me olvidaba, he estado leyendo tu fic mas reciente, el de un amor en la red y esta quedando muy bueno, prometo escribirte un review vale? gracias por los halagos y por leer y escribir.

**Angel-de-luz: **gomen nasai por la tardanza T.T, espero que este cap te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, de verdad lamento muchísimo la demora, no te preocupes por Quatresito y Trowita, en este cap ya comienza la atracción entre ambos, jeje, será cuestión de caps para que se den cuenta de cuanto vale su amor, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes (hace tanto tiempo T.T), se que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero mas vale tarde que nunca, jajaja, por lo demás gracias por leer y escribir.

Nota extra: en esta semana voy a actualizar los demás fics, espérenlos n-n

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jitomatazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios y Water Kiss n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


	7. Traicion

LA ATLÁNTIDA

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Capitulo 7: Traición**

Un atlante de piel morena, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y pareo color sangre estaba sentado en el lugar favorito del futuro soberano del imperio perdido, Duoramie, el único hijo varón del emperador, idéntico a la emperatriz Helen que siglos antes había sido absorbida por una enorme estrella que había aparecido en el centro de la ciudad cuando fueron atacados por la enorme ola enviada por los celosos dioses.

Siempre se pregunto ese extraño incidente, que había sido eso?, por que la emperatriz había desaparecido sin dejar rastro?, pero la respuesta estaba mas lejos que la misma pregunta.

Después de la catástrofe, había quedado huérfano, sus padres habían desaparecido al igual que su hermana mayor Catherine, seguramente ya estaban muertos, estaba completamente solo... aun recordaba ese horrible día, a pesar del paso del tiempo, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer...

**(Flash Back)**

Un pequeño atlante estaba sentado en un rincón del templo asustado y llorando, estaba completamente sucio y herido, con ligeros raspones y cortaduras, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su carita sucia, además de que estaba lastimado y su cristal apenas brillaba, sus enormes ojos esmeraldas estaban completamente llenos de lagrimas, que seria de el ahora que nadie de sus seres queridos estaba?, lo único que recordaba era a su hermana mayor empujándolo hacia el circulo de poder que se formaba al centro de la ciudad, parecido a un campo de energía, mientras que las aguas cubrían sin protección alguna a sus padres y a su hermana quien le brindaba una sonrisa cálida mientras que le murmuraba "_ne frolep po atreloc ototo..._(_vas a estar bien hermanito...)"_, mientras que el se hundía al fondo del océano completamente solo...

Pero una temblorosa y tibia manita toco su rostro empapado en lagrimas de tristeza levantándolo levemente haciendo que saliera de su transe mientras murmuraba débilmente...

- do deni molec solatemlos?, motre lopre tuy? (por que estas llorando?, estas perdido?) – le pregunto un pequeño de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello color castaño el cual le llagaba a los hombros, una carita sucia y unos ojos amatistas bellos, bestia con ropas blancas y finas pero al mismo tiempo sucias y rotas por la catástrofe.

Por un momento el chico de ojos verdes pensó que era un mensajero de los dioses al ver a tan hermosa criatura, todo a su alrededor se nublo como si lo único que viera fueran esos ojos amatistas, jamás había visto a un ser tan hermoso como el, pero al ver detenidamente su mejilla reconoció el símbolo de la familia real, todo se aclaro y dijo en tono molesto.

- IE KA LOPER HOLEGH, LETURES WUOPL!!! (NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, DEJAME SOLO!!!) – respondió violentamente el moreno apartando las manitas del ojivioleta volviendo a llorar en su antigua posición.

- fruyto mfioid delop seto ne (tomare eso como un si) – dijo el pequeño sonriendo dulcemente mientras se sentaba a un lado del ojiverde en la misma posición– adone, wa motre lopre tuy, ie dorpras to me papo et me mochi joler trial houdfrt jeoi et ie lo mu protres... (sabes, yo también estoy perdido, no encuentro a mi papá y mi mama entro en la estrella brillante que alumbro el cielo y ya no salió...) – dijo el ojivioleta dejando ver unas lagrimas.

El ojiverde solo pudo mirar al pequeño que lloraba en silencio.

- mol fruys... et me glope long... ie kolipa jiles wulmox silon friopla quou... ei jokis fazulx... (mis padres... y mi hermana mayor... no pudieron entrara al campo de energía... no pude ayudarlos...) – decía el ojiverde con la voz quebrada recordando lo sucedido.

Así se quedaron los dos pequeños por largo rato, ninguno decía nada, solo así, sentados juntos, acompañándose en su pena...

Nuevamente el moreno volvió a mirar el paisaje destruido por las turbias aguas del inmenso océano, padres buscando a sus hijos, hermanos buscándose entre si, hijos buscando a sus padres, todo era tristeza, melancolía e ira, hasta que el ojivioleta hablo.

- adone, no degendem alamar, furetose akerru do deto de glore, irama tre papo mo retiru, futre sujiber guytsa et jikoc, ne burat nijuga, ne hijuy olow, pre we yi malai fila de Zeck, gurety jiramen a we no joge pla yi ihcadomot, eme ne gretur to kirat we butrel u ne butrel se lupol molack minert, derw huyert sefu poty fulamnd, hi ne dretil notra guy, siko do mer ka nilom et do we per cruitas mord fall, de ma we moleter mit severemat, be frolo we per fallest imolerdad, moleter fea, demo prefe mil dom saburet gre pars grolemoc surimet, ne gretyn aserrien du we moc fro dirt, ge na derstuc, derstuc nolter molitu et fredas, her mos dimun trevas miretonde u nostre gole dum zever mo mer grati... ne mer frilo... (sabes, ya no me puedo mover, estoy demasiado exhausto como para hacerlo, he estado buscando a mi padre por horas, me duelen mis pies y el cuerpo, pero todo fue mi culpa, no debí soltarlo, ni a el ni a Zeck, pensé que era mas fuerte, que aunque la ciudad se destruyera y yo estuviera lastimado seguiría buscándolo en donde fuera, pero ya no me puedo mover, caí del templo en donde estábamos por que me solté y perdí la sensibilidad de las piernas, camine un poco pero ya no puedo sostenerme en pie, definitivamente soy un tonto, siempre olvido que no soy resistente, pero bueno, en algún momento me voy a poder mover, o alguien va a venir a buscarme... eso espero.) – decía melancólicamente el chico de ojos amatistas mientras subía sus rodillas en posición de feto y colocaba su cabeza dentro de ellas dejando ver mas lagrimas perladas.

El ojiverde miro con tristeza al ojivioleta, "siempre ahí alguien peor que tu, por eso debes de ayudar a ese alguien, por que tal vez se convierta en la persona mas importante para ti", recordaba esas palabras dichas con ternura por parte de su hermana mayor.

- pre we yi fila de gurety jiramen mul... (la persona mas importante para mi...) – murmuraba sin perder la vista en el ojivioleta.

- nani? (que?) – dijo el pequeño de ojos violetas mirando desconcertado al moreno.

- mer plomit serio, ertoi mi Lope with molpil jiuyth jilneso teruo nojujo, mer plomit done ru et jopum kilore dogu (no digas eso, estoy seguro de que tu padre aun te esta buscando, ven yo te cargare y te llevare con el) – dijo el moreno levantándose de su antigua posición.

- hon toni? (de verdad?) – le dijo el ojivioleta con mirada esperanzada y una enorme sonrisa.

- has (si) – dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano para que se levantara.

- otagira… (Gracias...) – le respondió alegremente mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad.

- veji to lop yuoikos, ge ruhbasfi et meli Gubert cilopas kilas berot weren tolika to papo lo friun liajd (sube a mis hombros, te cargare y así podrás buscar mejor a tu padre sin que te lastimes) -

- hai, otagira (si, gracias) – dijo el pequeño de ojos amatistas con una enorme sonrisa.

Cargo al pequeño sobre sus hombros para que no se lastimara mas de lo que estaba, era una gran ventaja que estuviera alto, el chico bonito le llagaba a los hombros, así que fue fácil cargarlo, caminaron por largo rato buscando y buscando, pero no encontraban a nadie, el moreno tenia sus pies rojos, agrietados y sangrantes de tanto caminar, pero no se daba por vencido, seguía caminando aun que con mas lentitud, pero no se dejaría vencer. El chico bonito no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su padre mientras el ojiverde lo cargaba con mucha fortaleza. Caminaron una gran distancia, había ruinas y llantos por doquier, la vela de la esperanza comenzaba a apagarse, no había rastros del padre del ojivioleta, llegaron a un lugar donde lo único que se apreciaba era las ruinas del palacio, tal vez estaría ahí, ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad, si no los encontraban ahí, seguramente estarían muertos, pero para su mala suerte el moreno cayo al suelo de rodillas, ya no pudo más, sus pies estaban exhaustos y débiles, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le obedecían, bajo al pequeño de ojos violetas con cuidado y se sentó en el piso.

- ani voku jajie, dai yo bo? (que te pasa, estas bien?) – pregunto el chico bonito preocupado por el ojiverde.

- loper huio biru teruyo (mis piernas no responden) – le dijo el moreno sobando sus pies ensangrentados.

- quicadi efu mirto silanco, ger sadurt et frop kidash noma hi, gomene… (todo es culpa mía, fui egoísta y solo pensé en mi, lo lamento…) – dijo el pequeño comenzando a llorar mientras tocaba dulcemente las piernas del moreno.

- joge pla yil, ihcadomot eme ne gretur to, kirat we (no te preocupes, en algún momento me volveré a mover, no pasa nada, tranquilo) – decía el moreno sobando la cabeza del chico bonito para tranquilizarlo.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición largo rato, cuando de pronto…

- Duoramie? – dijo una voz ronca y sorprendida a lo lejos.

- papo? (papa?) – dijo el pequeño levantando su carita llena de lagrimas buscando al dueño de esa voz.

- thu kas gulerp? (lo has escuchado?) – pregunto el moreno.

- hai, eme papo, liyu frtom (si, es papa, estoy seguro) – dijo contento el pequeño.

- ikuyo (vamos) – dijo el ojiverde levantándose con esfuerza.

- demo juy gretonm (pero tus piernas) – de dijo el chico bonito tratando de detenerlo.

- ie tei yo bo lop der kurum (no te preocupes un intento mas) – le dijo sonriendo mientras le estiraba la mano para poder cargarlo.

- otagira (gracias) – dijo el chico de ojos amatistas tomando la mano del moreno.

Volvió a cargar al pequeño príncipe y camino un poco entre los escombros, las pequeñas piedras perforaban sus desnudos pies como agujas, sus piernas dolían, dolían mucho, pero no se daría por vencido, ya estaban muy cerca, subió una pequeña torre en ruinas y pudo ver una silueta familiar, era el emperador de la Atlántida, estaba junto con Zeck, se general y mano derecha.

- PAPO!!! – grito el pequeño para llamar la atención del soberano.

- Duoramie!!! – grito el hombre con emoción mientras corría donde estaba su pequeño.

El ojivioleta extendió los brazos para que el hombre lo tomara dulcemente y lo cargara, ambos se abrazaron con sumo cariño y el hombre comenzó a llorar dándole gracias a los dioses.

El moreno se sentó exhausto después de que el mayor cargo al ojivioleta, se sentía feliz por que pudo ayudar al chico bonito, se había sentido útil, ahora solo quería descansar, se recargo en la pared, ya no podía mover ni un dedo.

El chico bonito dejo de abrazar a su padre y le dijo lo que el moreno había echo por el, el mayor se sorprendió, observo al ojiverde y miro que sus pies estaban sangrando, su cara estaba sucia y estaba exhausto, era delgado pero fuerte, como era posible que un niño de su edad y tamaño caminara por toda la ciudad sin descanso y cargando a su hijo?, era increíble, se acerco a el y le dijo.

- guro de mo namae? (cual es tu nombre?) – pregunto el soberano.

- Trowakadash… - respondió el pequeño en susurros.

- no Trowakadash, joge pla yi lilam nuru he ihcadomot, eme ne gretur to kirat we butrel yuremabu dope (bien Trowakadash, siempre te voy a estar agradecido por haber salvado a mi hijo, además de que voy a estar en deuda contigo pequeño) – le dijo el emperador sobando la cabeza del moreno con ternura.

- ie do devemant… (no se preocupe majestad…) – murmuraba el chico de ojos esmeralda.

El soberano sonrió ante esa palabra de humildad del moreno, le ordeno a Zeck que lo cargara, por su fortaleza y buen corazón seria entrenado como un guerrero.

Los años pasaban como gotas de agua en la lluvia, Trowakadash era entrenado duramente día y noche, si iba a proteger la ciudad tendría que ser un guerrero fuerte, tenaz y valiente, Duo constantemente lo visitaba para animarlo, el le llamaba Trowa de cariño, además de que decía que era mas corto se escuchaba con mas fuerza. Duo siempre le dijo que iba a estar en deuda con Trowa por haberlo ayudado desde niños y que jamás terminaría de pagarle esa enorme deuda.

El ojivioleta siempre estuvo a su lado, lo animaba cuando no podía, lo curaba de sus heridas, le mostraba lo que Zeck le enseñaba, lo ayudo a sacar sus alas, estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas estaba con el, a veces Duo pasaba mas tiempo con el que en sus deberes reales, lo cual provocaba el disgusto del emperador, lo protegía… al pasar de los años… sin darse cuenta… Duo se había convertido en la persona mas importante para el…

Al fin lo había comprendido, estaría cerca del chico bonito hasta obtener el verdadero valor de decirle lo que siente. Siempre estaría para el…

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- no se en que momento te comencé a amar tanto… - dijo mientas una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hilde no dejaba de mirar con curiosidad a Heero, lo hacia de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, su cara era de asombro, duda, miedo, pero lo que mas le dominaba era la alegría de ver a un dougen por primera vez.

- vaya Duo, es increíble... – decía la chica sin dejar de moverse alrededor del ojiazul.

- Hilde, creo que es suficiente... – dijo el chico bonito moviendo sus manos en señal de que parara, Heero estaba comenzando a ver a Hilde como lo hacia con Trowa, una mirada muy asesina.

- es que es increíble ver a un dougen real, yo pensaba que eran mito – decía la chica sin dejar de ver con curiosidad al ojiazul que comenzaba a molestarse.

- lo se Hilde, pero creo que puede ayudarnos a restaurar la ciudad revelando los secretos escondidos en el "lago" – decía Duo felizmente.

- lo llevaras ahí? – dijo la chica sorprendida – pero Duo, no será peligroso para un dougen? – replico preocupada.

- no lo creo, además estoy seguro que Heero sabe... – dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo ampliamente.

"saber que?" – peso el ojiazul intrigado.

- bueno, pero prométeme que estarás bien Duo – le dijo la chica tocando sus manos ligeramente mientras sus enormes ojos azules miraban al chico bonito con preocupación.

- lo prometo Hilde – dijo Duo sobando la cabeza de Hilde con ternura.

- eso me mantendrá mas tranquila – dijo la chica sonriendo – bueno Heero, como eres nuevo en la ciudad, permíteme hacerte un banquete digno de un invitado si? – decía la chica mirándolo esperanzada para que aceptara.

- hn... – dijo el ojiazul mirándola fríamente.

- acepta Heero, Hilde es una de las pocas mujeres que conozco que cocina delicioso – decía el ojivioleta tratando de convencer al ojiazul.

- por favor – le volvió a suplicar la chica.

- esta bien – dijo el ojiazul convencido.

- yahoooo!!! – Grito la chica emocionada – entonces vamos de una vez.

- no, antes tengo algo que enseñarle a Heero "eso"... – dijo el ojivioleta guiñándole el ojo a Hilde.

- "eso?... a que se refiere con eso?... que es "eso"?..." – pensaba el chico de ojos cobalto una y otra vez.

- Ho entiendo, entonces me marcho lo mas pronto posible, los espero al anochecer – decía la chica abriendo ampliamente sus alas.

- pero Hilde, no crees que seria correcto invitar a los amigos de Heero? – pregunto el chico bonito a la ojiazul antes de que partiera.

- QUEE?!!, quieres decir que hay mas como el? – dijo la chica sorprendida mientras señalaba a Heero.

- esto... si – dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo nerviosamente.

- wooow!!! Entonces esta noche haré un festín – dijo sonriendo emocionada mientras comenzaba a tomar vuelo – los estaré esperando y no lleguen tarde Duo, nos veremos Heero – dijo y se fue.

Ambos solo contemplaron como la chica del pareo azul volaba graciosamente por el cielo dirigiéndose a su destino. Duo solo pudo bajar la mirada con tristeza.

- Duo?... – murmuro Heero al verlo, si hace unos segundos estaba contento, por que estaba triste ahora?.

- siempre me he preguntado, que se sentirá volar?... – dijo el ojivioleta melancólicamente.

- Duo... – le dijo el ojiazul tristemente.

Ahora recordaba que Duo era el único atlante sin alas, siempre veía a los demás volando alegremente mientras que el solo los contemplaba desde el suelo, sin duda eso era muy frustrante para el chico de ojos amatistas, ver como todos los de mas vuelan con regocijo mientras que el como futuro soberano no se despegaba ni un milímetro de la tierra, seguramente seria una gran carga para el, por ello buscaba desesperadamente una solución para salvar lo que quedaba de su pueblo...

- he? A... no me hagas caso, jejeje – dijo Duo saliendo de su trance mental mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Pero Heero aun seguía preocupado por su reacción anterior.

- bueno, ahora ven quiero mostrarte algo – dijo el ojivioleta caminando sobre la maleza.

- adonde vamos? – pregunto el ojiazul inquieto mientras lo seguía.

- es un secreto, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – dijo el chico bonito guiñándole en ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus dos enormes ojos azules no dejaban de contemplar la enorme ciudad que juraba estaba muerta, desde que le habían comentado acerca de la investigación sobre el imperio perdido, lo vio como algo muy insignificante, realidad o mito? Se decía una y otra vez, de que servia ir a una ciudad en ruinas si lo único que habría ahí era nada?... pero no podía rechazar la tentadora oferta, necesitaba el dinero, después de haber sido relevado por el ejercito no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la oferta del noble señor Winner, acompañaría al señor Lowe a encontrar el libro que los llevaría a la Atlántida, pensó que solo seria algo fácil y aburrido, pero cuando encontraron el libro sus palabras callaron, después de escuchar la traducción del señor Lowe, ahí estaba la respuesta a todos sus problemas... en ese simple librito...

Sonrió al recordarlo, después de todo no seria una perdida de tiempo visitar la ciudad perdida...

- general todo esta preparado, los soldados están listos – decía una chica de ojos avellanados y cabello recogido mientras saludaba a su superior.

- bien Lady, por que esta noche el "cristal" será nuestro – le decía a la chica sacando un trozo de papel que contenía un extraño dibujo e inscripciones, sonrió maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El futuro soberano y el dougen iban sobre la espesa maleza, solo plantas y ramas se observaban, parecía que no tenía fin.

- apropósito, puedes regresarme el libro? – pregunto Heero, si quería ayudar al chico bonito, necesitaba el libro de una u otra forma.

- si, pero cuando regresemos, Zeck lo tiene y créeme no será fácil quitárselo – dijo el ojivioleta sin detenerse.

- de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto Heero con inquietud.

- ya te lo dije es sorpresa – dijo Duo sonriendo con diversión.

- mmmm – dijo el ojiazul en señal de enfado.

- jaja, tu solo camina no preguntes – contesto el ojivioleta mirando levemente al ojiazul.

- mh… - fue la fría respuesta del chico de ojos cobalto.

Ambos seguían avanzando, pero en silencio, ya llevaban un rato así, Duo era una persona alegre, no soportaba en silencio, así es que pregunto.

- aun falta un poco, quieres preguntar algo mas? – decía Duo sin detenerse, el silencio comenzaba a matarlo.

- si… - respondió secamente Heero, típico de el.

- bien ahora dime... – dijo Duo divertido, por fin había roto el silencio.

- veras, recuerdo que el libro comenzaba a hablar con respecto a una leyenda en particular, dice que poseían una fuente de energía de algún tipo, tu... – dijo deteniéndose para sacar un pedazo de papel con letras atlánticas para explicarle con detalle a Duo.

- de... de verdad entiendes eso?... – dijo el ojivioleta interrumpiendo a Heero, se detuvo de repente mientras veía maravillado el papel que Heero tenia en sus manos.

- si, soy un lingüista, ese es mi trabajo, ahora yo... – dijo extendiendo el pedazo de papel.

- esto... aquí... esto lo entiendes?... – decía Duo impresionado arrebatándole el papel y ponérselo justo en el rostro.

- si, ya te lo dije soy lingüista... – dijo Heero tomando el papel de las manos de Duo con una mirada fría – al igual que tu… oh no lo entiendes?...

- claro que no, esos conocimientos murieron para mi junto con los sabios que los sabían, solo mi padre los sabe, pero por su larga edad sus ojos ya son débiles y viejos, no puede enseñarme mas, además de que por alguna extraña razón los prohibió, pero muéstrame!!!... – le dijo el ojivioleta maravillado.

- Atruantiste lewiquen shibu cudem alemba... – decía Heero.

- Atlántida esta llena de una poderosa energía... – Duo traducía.

- po lier fi negar doru boreni frodem parsetu dodemas lere su... - decía Heero.

- la fe de su gente hace que su corazón no se extinga... jeje... – Duo traducía.

- de que te ríes? – dijo Heero en tono muy serio.

- de tu acento – le dijo el ojivioleta divertido.

- mi acento? – pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

- si, es tosco, pero se entiende, jeje, ahora ven quiero mostrarte algo mas, sigamos... – dijo el chico bonito volviendo a abrir la maleza.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que Duo se detuvo en seco.

- he aquí lo que te quería mostrar – dijo el ojivioleta abriendo los matorrales.

Heero vio con asombro aquello que el trenzado le enseñaba con tanta felicidad, era un lago muy hermoso, con árboles grandes y blancos, la luz del sol hacia que ese lugar se viera hermoso, el agua era pura y cristalina, los árboles se reflejaban el ella como un espejo.

- que es este lugar? – pregunto el ojiazul maravillado por el lugar.

- es mi refugio de meditación y escondite perfecto, no siquiera Trowa lo conoce, ahora solo tu y yo – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

- es hermoso – dijo el chico de ojos cobalto maravillado mientras se sentaba en el césped cerca del lago.

- háblame de tus acompañantes, su hechicera, tiene nombre de numero? – pregunto Duo sentándose junto a Heero.

- no es hechicera, se llama Sally y es medico...

- que hace? – pregunto curioso.

- ella cura...

- a... sacerdotisa...

- no, es doctora...

- y tiene nombre de numero? – dijo sin entender.

- no, de quien tu hablas es de la cocinera, la señora Noventa...

- entonces su doctora es la cocinera...

- no... No se si sepa cocinar pero... hayyy (suspiro), no me entiendes?

- estas confundiéndome... – dijo Duo rascando su cabeza.

- esto va a ser una larga conversación – decía Heero comenzando a sacar de portafolio su cuaderno, mientras Duo lo miraba sin entenderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas del imperio perdido.

- todo esta listo señor – le informaba Lady Une.

- excelente Lady, es hora de ir por nuestro premio – decía Treize a los demás soldados mientras tomaba su revólver.

De pronto volando en el cielo apareció un atlante quien bajaba poco a poco, Treize rápidamente ordeno a sus hombres que escondieran las armas, al principio pensó que había escuchado todo, lo capturarían y tomarían como rehén, pero cuando bajo era todo lo contrario.

- vengo de parte del príncipe Duoramie, ordena que se les haga una invitación a comer – dijo el chico con respeto.

- es un honor poder asistir – dijo Treize con amabilidad.

- síganme, los guiare – dijo el atlante volando bajo para que pudieran seguirlo.

- pero general, esto hace que el plan se atrase – decía Lady con preocupación.

- al contrario mi querida Lady, esto nos facilita muchas cosas – decía el ojiazul confiado.

- pero general?...

- tranquila, mira nos están llevando directo con el príncipe, que mejor rehén que el?, nos están ahorrando el trabajo sucio – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- entiendo general – dijo Lady sonriendo de igual forma.

Todos seguían al atlante que los dirigía a su tesoro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rumbo a casa de Hilde.

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando por las pequeñas comunidades pesqueras, la casa de Hilde no estaba muy lejos, ya había mandado a varios atlantes para que fueran por los dougen que acompañaban a Heero que fueran a donde ellos estaban, aunque la rubia esa no la soportara, tenia que invitarlo, lo cortes era una virtud de el. Heero le enseñaba a Duo sobre sus acompañantes y a lo que se dedicaban, el ojivioleta tardo un poco en asimilarlo, pero pudo comprender lo que Heero de decía con paciencia.

- haber si entendí, su cocinera no es doctora, su cocinera se apellida Noventa y no es un numero, su doctora no sabe cocinar, Relena es muy insoportable pero tienen que aguantarla por que es su superior, Treize no es su rey, Lady Une es una molestia, Quatre es lindo, pero no se llama lindo y el animal que cava llamado Wufei no es un topo... – decía Duo con dificultad.

- exacto... – decía Heero aliviado.

- oí eso Yuy – dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciéndolos voltear.

Un chico de rasgos orientales con cara de enfado acompañado de un chico rubio risueño se dirigía hacia ellos.

- no soy un animal Yuy – le decía el chino molesto.

- uh… - contesto secamente el ojiazul mientras se seguía de largo ignorando al chino.

- no me ignores Yuy!!! – gritaba enfadado el chino detrás de el.

Duo no sabia que había sucedido, estaba platicando muy bien con el ojiazul y de pronto este se tornaba frió y serio, su cara tenia un enorme signo de interrogación.

- jaja, no cabe duda que lo extrañaba – decía el rubio entre risas.

- he? – pregunto el ojivioleta desconcertado.

- disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Quatre Raberba Winner, mucho gusto – decía cortésmente mientras estiraba su mano.

- amm yo soy Duoramie, el gusto es mío – decía correspondiéndole al saludo.

En casa de Hilde.

- bienvenidos a mi casa, mi nombre es Hildegar, pero todos me dicen Hilde – dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

- mucho gusto – dijo el rubio cortésmente – yo soy Quatre Rabeaba Winner – dijo sonriendo.

- Qua… que? – dijo la chica sin entender.

- dime solo Quatre – dijo el rubio.

- eres muy lindo – dijo la chica sobando la cabeza del rubio como a un niño.

- gracias – dijo Quatre ruborizado.

- el se ve muy serio – le dijo la chica al rubio en un susurro mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Wufei.

- el es Chang Wufei – dijo el rubio presentando a Wufei.

- hn… - dijo el oriental en un gruñido.

- tu no eres lindo – le dijo la chica secamente.

- pues tú podrías ser mi tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataraabuela – dijo el chino molesto.

- Wufei!!! – dijo el rubio con molestia.

- por lo menos tengo modales y soy linda – dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

Era una cabaña sencilla pero muy acogedora, grande, con capacidad de 20 personas o más, una mesa redondo y banquillos de madera tallados a mano, al fondo una enorme chimenea que hacia que el lugar se calentara.

- siéntense en un momento les sirvo – dijo la ojiazul mientras corría hacia la que parecía ser una cocina.

- yo te ayudo Hil – dijo el ojivioleta corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

- oye Heero, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo el rubio en un susurro.

Heero asintió esperando la pregunta de Quatre.

- por que el no tiene alas? – dijo el rubio curioso.

- es verdad Yuy también te quería hacer la misma pregunta – dijo el chino interesado.

**(Flash Back)**

- no quiero ser grosero, pero... porque tu no tienes alas?... – pregunto extrañado

- PORQUE NO PUEDO TENERLAS AUN YA!... – grito muy molesto - ho... perdóname, no quise gritarte – se disculpo, no era su culpa preguntar - solo... mmm...

- si no quieres decirme lo entenderé

- no, no es tu culpa, es que... me siento inútil... – dijo agachando su cabeza – cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, las alas tienden a salir, pero conmigo es diferente, cada vez que lo intento, termino inconsciente, según Zeck, aun me falta entrenamiento, pero yo no lo creo...

- por que dices eso?...

- llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero creo que mi destino es jamás tenerlas...

(Fin del Flash Back)

- no lo se, no me lo ha dicho – dijo el ojiazul seriamente recordando las duras palabras del ojivioleta.

- Ho, entiendo – dijo el chico de cabellos dorados apenado.

- hn… - gruño en descontento el chino.

- Duo no puede tener alas – dijo la ojiazul de repente.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la chica quien estaba parada detrás de ellos.

- pero Duo… - dijo el ojiazul alarmado, ya había visto como se ponía en chico bonito ante el tema.

- no te preocupes, Duo no esta, lo mande por unas cosas al puerto – dijo la chica suspirando con tristeza - el no puede tenerlas… - repitió la chica con tristeza.

- es que he visto a la mayoría de los atlantes con ellas, que pensé que no había excepciones, disculpa si me entrometí – dijo el rubio sintiéndose apenado.

- no es eso, verán… Duo ha sufrido mucho desde que su madre desapareció en la inundación - dijo la chica sentándose junto con ellos.

- desapareció? – pregunto el chino intrigado.

- te refieres a la estrella que vio Duo en el cielo – dijo Heero recordando lo que el ojivioleta le había dicho.

(Flash Back)

- porque razón la ciudad se convirtió en esto?... – en eso Duo se detuvo de golpe.

- se dice que los dioses envidiaban la Atlántida porque era un imperio que solo adoraba al dios Atlas, pensaban que nosotros los superaríamos, por eso enviaron una enorme ola y nos pusieron aquí, solo recuerdo que el cielo se obscureció y los guerreros guiaban a la gente hacia el centro de ciudad, después en el cielo había una luz, parecida a una estrella, mi padre dice que mi madre entro en ella... jamás volví a verla... – dijo tristemente.

- ho... un segundo, lo viviste y aun lo recuerdas?... eso es imposible, porque podrías tener mas de noventa siglos de edad...

- pues... si... – dijo deteniéndose y rascando su cabeza.

(Fin del Flash Back)

- así es... – dijo la chica fríamente.

- estrella – dijo el chino interesado.

- verán, se dice que los dioses envidiaban la Atlántida porque era un imperio que solo adoraba al dios Atlas además de que era prospero, tranquilo y rico en tradiciones, pensaban que nosotros los superaríamos, por eso celaron la ciudad, enviaron una enorme ola y terminamos así – dijo la chica con tristeza, ella también recordaba el cruel incidente.

- pero que fue lo que los salvo? – pregunto Heero.

- solo recuerdo que una enorme estrella brillaba al centro de la ciudad, de repente saco como un escudo de energía o algo parecido, los cristales brillaron como nunca antes, cubrió una parte de la ciudad, pero otra no, pocos atlantes logramos corres al centro para salvarnos, muchos murieron, los leviatanes nos ayudaron pero no basto, el poder de la ola era inmenso – dijo la chica comenzando a llorar.

- lo sentimos Hilde, no queríamos incomodarte – dijo Quatre apenado.

- no se preocupen, lo que me duele es que Duo no puede tener sus alas, por alguna razón algo se lo impide, cada vez que lo intenta…

- termina inconsciente… - termino Heero.

- ya lo sabias – dijo Hilde sorprendida.

- Duo me contó pero no me dio una verdadera razón.

- es triste, Duo siempre le pregunta lo mismo a Zeck, por que no puedo?, siempre se lo pregunta – decía la chica con tristeza.

- me lelke serop Hilde (ya están aquí Hilde) – dijo la voz del atlante que enviaron con los dougen.

- sheri mopler (que pasen) – dijo la chica limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente – bienvenidos – dijo levantándose rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba y saludando a todos.

- Duo… - susurro Heero con tristeza.

Afuera de la cabaña, todos los dougen iban entrando poco a poco a la cabaña de la ojiazul, varios de ellos soldados y mercenarios. Cerca de ahí, el ojivioleta había escuchado la conversación de Hilde con los demás, se sentía triste, tiro el mandado de Hilde y salio corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en sus ojos, no quería estar ahí, se sentía triste y herido, todos sentían lastima por el. No quería eso, no lo deseaba, la lastima era para los débiles y el no era débil, tenia buen corazón y amaba a su pueblo tanto como su padre.

Una entrometida rubio lo vio salir corriendo del lugar llorando, sonrió para si misma, seguramente algo había pasado, lo seguiría para ver que tramaba. Se disculpo con el general, sabia su plan desde el principio, lo único que quería era adueñarse de Heero, desde que lo vio en el barco ese fue su único motivo, miro al ojivioleta, estaba en la maleza, al principio sintió miedo de entrar, que tal si aparecía una serpiente venenosa o algo peor, pero se arriesgo, mantendría vigilado al príncipe para que el plan marchara viento en popa.

Llego hasta su refugio, solo ahí se sentía seguro, solo en ese lugar podría desbordar sus verdaderos sentimientos, odio, tristeza, miedo, ansiedad, ira, todos ellos estaban escritos en ese lugar tan especial para el, se sentó a orillas de lago para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Después de espinarse con hiedras, golpearse con ramas y pisar cosas extrañas, encontró un hermoso lago con un paisaje igualmente bello, donde el ojivioleta estaba sentado.

- que bueno que apareciste, quería hablar contigo príncipe... – decía la rubia malévolamente mientras salía de entre los matorrales.

- ha, tu... – dijo Duo secamente mientras la veía fríamente, lo había seguido hasta su escondite secreto – no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero... no deseo hablar con nadie en este momento y menos con dougen como tu... – dijo con furia volviendo a la posición anterior.

- dougen?, jaja bueno, no me importa como me llames, solo te quiero decir que te prohíbo acercarte a mi Heero... – dijo la chica con voz amenazante.

- disculpa?, en primer lugar, creo que tu no eres nadie para prohibirme algo sea lo que sea y en segundo lugar Heero no te pertenece... – dijo el ojivioleta levantándose de su lugar con mucha rabia, por que las palabras de la rubia lo alteraban tanto?.

- eres insoportable, además eso a ti no te consta, pero a pesar de eso, me caes bien y te diré algo, sabes por que Heero te trata tan bien?, por que esta siempre a tu lado? Y por que constantemente te hace preguntas sobre tu mundo?, es solo por interés, por que crees que estamos aquí?, el solo te esta utilizando para hacernos ricos y gracias a ti lo esta logrando mas rápido de lo que creíamos, además, que otro interés tendría Heero en alguien como tu?, mírate, no tienes alas como los demás hermosos atlantes, no puedes volar, eres defectuoso, eres alguien inservible e insignificante, tu eres basura, Heero lo único que siente por ti es lastima, o acaso pensaste que el esta enamorado de ti y me dejaría?. Hooo!!! Que lindo de tu parte pensarlo pero no es así, solo te ve como una linda mascota, jajaja. – dijo la rubia riendo en señal de burla.

- ES MENTIRA!!! – grito el chico bonito con furia.

- bueno, si tu así lo crees, entonces yo no tengo por que sacarte de tu idea, jaja, solo quería que lo supieras para que no te crearas ilusiones, o no ya te las habías echo, que tierno de tu parte, pero lamento que eso no sea así, Heero solo me quiere a mi y a nadie mas, metete eso bien en la cabeza. – decía la rubia con furia y voz amenazante.

- y si estas tan segura de ello, por que vienes a decírmelo, o acaso temes que te lo quite?, esta bien, te diré algo por que me caes bien, si estas tan segura de que Heero es tuyo, no debes temer de que un atlante sin alas, inservible e insignificante como yo te lo vaya a quitar o si?, o de seguro lo pensaste, que lindo de tu parte pensarlo... – decía Duo burlándose de la chica con las mismas palabras que ella había dicho.

- estúpido... de una vez te digo, si te acercas a Heero te matare yo misma, lo entiendes? – le dijo la chica colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello de Duo amenazantemente.

- y yo solo te advierto – dijo el chico botito tomando la mano de la chica mientras comenzaba a apretarla - inténtalo si puedes, no creas que por ser una mujer voy a tener compasión por ti, conozco a las de tu calaña, tal vez no seamos del mismo mundo pero la esencia de arpías como tu es la misma, además de que tal vez el que muera no sea yo... – dijo apretándola a tal grado que la chica soltó el cuchillo.

- me estas amenazando estúpido?!!! – dijo la chica soltándose de su agarre y sobando su mano por el dolor.

- tómalo como quieras... no me interesa lo que creas o pienses... – dijo Duo viéndola con desprecio.

- solo piénsalo príncipe, a el no le interesa y jamás le interesara tu corazón o lo que sientes por el, no le importas, solo eres un lindo juguete con el cual Heero juega a su antojo cuando quiere y como quiere... solo piénsalo... – dijo la chica caminando nuevamente sobre la maleza para dirigirse a la cabaña.

Duo quedo desconcentrado ante las crueles palabras de la chica, acaso eran verdad, Heero solo lo estaba utilizando, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, el solo se la pasaba preguntándole cosas de la Atlántida, nada de lo que a el le gustaba ni nada por el estilo, pero el también le preguntaba acerca de su mundo.

- NOO!!! – grito agarrando su cabeza.

No podía creerlo, todas las mentiras que había dicho esa chica no eran verdaderas, como había sido posible que Heero se prestara a tal juego, o si?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Hilde…

- Duo ha tardado demasiado – dijo la chica preocupada.

- tal vez paso por alguien más – decía Quatre para tranquilizar a la chica.

- no lo creo, Duo no haría una cosa así – decía sin dejar de mirar la entrada.

- Hilde, encontré esto en la entrada – decía uno de los atlantes con toda la comida en sus brazos.

- eso era lo que le encargue a Duo!!! – dijo la chica sorprendida mientras agarraba toda la comida.

- estaba en la entrada tirada, no vi al príncipe ahí – dijo el atlante alarmado.

- búsquenlo, búsquenlo por favor – decía la chica desesperada.

- creo saber donde esta – dijo Heero muy seguro.

- iré con tigo – dijo Hilde con desesperación

- será mejor que te quedes, podría estar equivocado y Duo regresaría en cualquier momento – dijo Heero antes de salir corriendo.

"donde estas?" – pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras de la cabaña.

- Heero!! – le dijo la chica rubia jalándolo por el brazo.

- Relena… - dijo sorprendido ante la acción de la chica.

- vamos a dentro Heero – dijo la chica jalándolo hacia la cabaña.

- no… suélteme por favor… - dijo fríamente.

- vamos Heero dejemos las formalidades, aun no te has dado cuenta? – dijo la chica melancólicamente.

- usted es mi superior, le suplico que me suelte – dijo el ojiazul tratando de safarse pero sin lastimar a la chica.

- no Heero no quiero!!!, me gustas, me gustas mucho, no quiero que vayas con esa basura sin alas, no es nada, es un error que pronto será borrado –dijo la chica soltándolo y gritándole con furia.

- de que habla? – dijo el ojiazul molesto por el comentario.

- del príncipe que piensas ir a buscar – dijo la chica moleta.

- Duo? – dijo Heero entendiendo las palabras de la chica.

- el no es nadie Heero, es un sujeto absurdo y patético, lo único que se puede sentir por el es lastima no amor – dijo la chica con mas furia.

- no la hable así – dijo Heero en tono molesto.

- tienes razón se merece eso y mas!!! – decía la chica gritando a todo pulmón.

- suficiente… - dijo el ojiazul calmadamente.

- es un don nadie…

- basta…

- es inservible…

- basta…

- innecesario…

- basta…

- no puede ser amado por nadie!!!

- RELENA!!! – grito Heero apretándola por los hombros y gritándole con severidad.

- Heero?... – dijo la chica con temor.

- que derecho tienes para hablarle así?, te crees tan importante para hacerlo?, el es mucho mejor que tu, eres insoportable, fastidiosa, egoísta y caprichosa, una persona como tu es la que no merece ser amada… - le dijo Heero soltándola basura lentamente.

- Heero… - dijo la chica en un susurro ante las duras palabras del ojiazul.

- déjame en paz!!! – dijo molesto el chico de ojos cobalto caminando hacia la maleza para buscar al chico bonito.

- maldita basura!!! – gritaba Relena con odio – lamentaras haberte interpuesto entre mi amado Heero y yo, lo juro – decía la chica entrando a la cabaña para informarle a su superior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino nuevamente sobre la maleza, a pesar de que ya había recorrido el camino una sola vez, aun recordaba como era y hacia donde lo llevaba. Aun estaba irritado por culpa de Relena, pero por que le había respondido a la chica con tal enojo?, por que había reaccionado así?. Tiempo después, llego a su destino, el hermoso lago que horas antes había visto, solo que ahora de noche, pero estaba igualmente hermoso. Camino unos cuantos metros cuando escucho ruidos extraños.

Se percato de la presencia de otra persona, pensó que era esa chiquilla fastidiosa que lo había seguido después de la discusión que habían tenido minutos antes, pero no, no era Relena, pudo percibir un ligero aroma muy dulce como el de... y lo vio... si era el... estaba agachado admirando su rostro bello reflejado en el agua clara del manantial, por un momento fue como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera para permitirle admirarlo solo a el... su largo cabello color castaño caía a sus lados como una cascada brillante de cristal, que se encontraba haciendo por ahí solo?.

- Duo… - dijo el ojiazul para llamar la atención del chico bonito.

- mmm?... – dijo Duo saliendo de si trance - hola Heero… – decía el chico bonito sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba al ojiazul.

Su maravillosa voz sonó de golpe obligándolo a ruborizarse, trato de recuperarse y aun así continuo observándolo, y es que semejante belleza no podía ser desapercibida. Fue acercándose, atraído por el atlante de ojos amatistas...

- Hilde esta preocupada por ti Duo.

- es que quise venir a tomar el fresco.

Algo le decía que ese no era el único motivo...

- te topaste con Relena – dijo el ojiazul sospechando.

- no… ni siquiera la conozco – dijo el ojivioleta desinteresadamente.

- uh… - dijo el ojiazul en un suspiro.

En la mente de Duo, seguían las palabras crueles de Relena, que propósito tenían?, por que se las había dicho de ese modo?, era Heero… por el esa rubia terca había enfurecido, debía admitir que era apuesto, pero no era para el, sus mundos y ellos mismos eran diferentes, pero y si Heero quisiera… pero en que demonios pensaba!!!, sacudió violentamente su cabeza, como podía pensar en algo así?, Heero quedarse seria absurdo, y si esa chica decía la verdad?, si solo Heero estaba con el por interés?, todo era tan confuso…

- estas bien? – pregunto el ojiazul preocupado mirándolo.

- he?... si, no es nada jeje – dijo el chico bonito riendo nerviosamente.

La mirada de Heero era muy perturbadora, esos ojos fríos pero a la vez llenos de calidez hacían que se derritiera en un instante, no lo soportaba, como alguien con tan bella mirada podía ser una persona llena de intereses y conveniencias, esa rubia era una mentiroso, estaba celosa por que el pasaba mas tiempo con Heero que ella, eso era, Relena mentía…

- ven conmigo Heero – le dijo Duo repentinamente tomándolo de la mano.

- a donde vamos? – dijo el ojiazul sorprendido.

- es un secreto… - dijo el ojivioleta guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el otro lado del lago, ahí habitaban pequeñas luciérnagas y restos de murales. Heero estaba fascinado, como un mundo tan hermoso había sido aniquilado?, probablemente el dicho de tan bello que mata era verdad.

- oye, puedo preguntara mas? – le dijo Heero a Duo.

- dime... – dijo Duo tocando a las luciérnagas que aparecían poco a poco.

- que significan todas esas marcas en tu cuerpo? – le pregunto Heero señalando sus tatuajes.

- son marcas de nacimiento... – dijo el ojivioleta mostrándoselas.

- marcas de nacimiento? – dijo Heero sorprendido.

- si, veras, cuando un atlante nace, no se les notan, pero a medida en que van creciendo estas van apareciendo y se van marcando con el transcurso de los siglos, cada marca es diferente aunque se vean iguales, pero en el caso de los soberanos o futuros reyes, nacemos con una marca en particular en la mejilla – le dijo señalado su mejilla – por eso nos distinguimos de los demás atlantes – le sonrió.

- y por que el Leviatán también las posee? – pregunto Heero curioso.

- como ellos también son parte de nosotros, es normal que las posean, pero en ellos el caso es un poco diferente, ya que cuando muestran su verdadero poder, estas brillan intensamente. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ya veo... y los cristales, como los obtienen? – pregunto Heero interesado.

- eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a mi padre, el es el único que sabe su procedencia, como yo todavía no soy rey, lo ignoro, solo se que cuando un atlante nace, se le es entregado personalmente por el emperador. – dijo tocando su cristal.

- y cuando mueren?

- eso también tendrás que preguntárselo a el – le dijo sonriendo – aun que dudo mucho que te lo diga, he intentado de todo para hacer que el me lo diga, pero nada resulta - dijo frustrado.

- mmm... – dijo en descontento el ojiazul.

- mira es aquí... – dijo el chico bonito señalando el lugar.

- sabes Duo, solo esperábamos encontrar ruinas olvidadas y vasijas de cerámica, pero nos llevamos la sorpresa de encontrar una cultura que creíamos muerta que aun existe. – dijo Heero comenzando a recorrer el lugar.

- ya no hay alegría, nuestro pueblo sobrevive, pero su cultura decae, somos una roca azotada por las olas, con el paso de los años se desgasta un poco de nosotros... – decía Duo tristemente.

- ya veo... – decía Heero.

- por eso pensé en pedir tu ayuda, te traje a este lugar por que hay un mural aquí, lleno de escritura y pintura...

- bueno, déjame ver... – dijo Heero encendiendo su linterna para ver mejor el mural.

- er... pero... Heero... – dijo Duo tratando de detenerlo.

- descuida lo resolveré en unos minutos – dijo Heero sin despegar la vista del mural.

- pero… - decía el chico bonito.

- ya te dije que no te… preocu… - dijo Heero quedando boquiabierto mientras volteaba a ver al ojivioleta.

Duo lentamente se quitaba su pareo negro, dejando ver perfectamente sus piernas blancas, traía una prenda debajo del pareo en forma de calzón, el cual lucia sumamente sexy, Heero quedo atónito ante tal monumento de belleza.

- Duo, que... que haces?... – dijo entre suspiros mientras su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

- sabes nadar no es cierto?... - dijo Duo caminando hacia el lago.

- ha... yo... yo... a si... – dijo Heero en un susurro.

- que bueno, por que tenemos que recorrer una gran distancia. – dijo Duo entrando al lago por completo.

Heero lentamente se desvistió, solo quedando con su ropa interior e introduciéndose al lago.

- pero esta muy oscuro y mi linterna no es para el agua – dijo Heero mirando al ojivioleta.

- no te preocupes… mira… - dijo el ojivioleta mientras pronunciaba una breve oración y su cristal comenzaba a brillar.

Heero miro asombrado la acción de Duo, no cabía duda de que los atlantes eran unos seres maravillosos.

- ahora vamos – dijo el chico bonito entendiendo su mano para que Heero la tomara.

Heero tomo tímidamente la mano de Duo ruborizándose más de lo que estaba. Ambos se zambulleron por el lago, pasaron una enorme caberla, acompañada de plantas marinas y animales acuáticos, al pasar la caverna, estaba un enorme escudo que hacia una especie de bomba de aire bajo el agua, nadaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para llegar a el y tomar tan bocanada de aire.

- estas bien Heero? – le pregunto Duo.

- si... – dijo escupiendo un poco de agua.

- me alegra que no te hayas ahogado, ahora sígueme... – dijo Duo volviendo a zambullirse.

Llegaron a un mural enorme, seguramente pertenecía a una pared de algún templo, Duo tomo su cristal y comenzó a alumbrarlo, Heero tardo un poco en leerlo para después regresar al escudo a respirar.

- increíble, es la historia de la Atlántida... – dijo el ojiazul impresionado.

- pero... la luz que vi, la estrella en el centro de la ciudad donde mi madre entro, ahí abajo que dice sobre ella? – pregunto Duo desesperado.

- ahora no lo se, pero aguarda, abajo. – dijo Heero zambulléndose nuevamente seguido por Duo.

Heero siguió leyendo el mural y llego a una parte donde quedo completamente sorprendido y regresando rápidamente al escudo.

- sorprendente... el corazón de la Atlántida...

- que? – pregunto el chico bonito sin comprender.

- el corazón de la Atlántida, de eso trata el fragmento de la leyenda, es un cristal...

- no comprendo... – dijo Duo sin entender.

- veras, lo que da vida, a ti, a tu pueblo y a todo este lugar, a la Atlántida, es el corazón, el puede restaurar tu mundo...

- eso es genial... y donde esta ahora?... – dijo Duo emocionado.

- no lo se, algo tan importante debería estar en el diario pero... el fragmento que falta... – dijo Heero frustrado.

- estoy seguro de que padre sabrá algo, volvamos... – dijo el chico bonito zambulléndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la superficie del lago.

Heero fue el primero en llegar a la superficie del lago para tomar aire, al estirar la mano sintió una bota que no era de el, levanto la cabeza y vio a Treize con todos sus soldados atrás de el armados.

- se divirtieron tórtolos? – dijo Treize en tono divertido.

- que sucede? – pregunto Duo saliendo del agua y tapando su delgado cuerpo con su pareo negro.

- para que las armas?, que es lo que busca?... – dijo Heero saliendo igualmente del lado, haciendo que Duo se colocara detrás de el.

- eso me gusta de ti Heero, eres muy listo, veras solo es una cosa simple y sencilla, el cristal...

- no es un cristal, es su fuente de vida... – dijo Heero furioso.

- no me engañes Heero, lo he visto... – dice mostrándole la hoja faltante del diario...

- el corazón de la Atlántida... – dijo Heero con temor.

- veras, yo te habría dicho antes, pero era una situación un poco complicada y bueno, ya estas enterado, solo quería saber si eres uno de nosotros, tienes mucho potencial Heero, no lo desperdicies... – dijo Treize malévolamente.

- vete al diablo... – dijo Heero con furia.

- sabia que dirías eso – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Uno de los soldados tomo a Duo por el cabello arrastrándolo lejos del alcanza de Heero, Duo golpea al soldado y se libera de su feroz agarre del soldado y lucha con los otros que tratan de auxiliarlo, pero Treize le dispara en el hombro rozándolo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y varios soldados lo tomaran por el brazo evitando que se mueva.

- DUO!!!

- agh... – dice Duo tocando su brazo y cayendo de rodillas al piso.

- tranquilícese su majestad, es demasiado lindo como para matarlo... odiaría tener que hacerlo – dijo Treize acariciando el rostro de Duo con cierto aire pervertido mientras relamía sus labios.

- que pretendes estúpido dougen... – dijo Duo safandose y mirándolo con sus ojos tornados color morados por el odio.

- dougen?, je, no se que signifique pero en tu voz se oye hermoso, no tienes por que enojarte conmigo, Heero nos guió hasta el tesoro... díselo Heero – dijo el ojiazul riendo cínicamente mientras miraba a Heero humilladamente.

- no es verdad!!! – dijo Heero con furia.

- tu?... – dijo el chico de ojos amatistas mirando con sorpresa e ira al ojiazul.

**(Flash Back)**

- que bueno que apareciste, quería hablar contigo príncipe... – decía la rubia malévolamente.

- ha, tu... – dijo Duo secamente mientras la veía fríamente – no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero... no deseo hablar con dougens como tu...

- dougen?, jaja bueno, no me importa como me llames, solo te quiero decir que te prohíbo acercarte a mi Heero...

- disculpa?, en primer lugar, creo que tu no eres nadie para prohibirme algo sea lo que sea y en segundo lugar Heero no te pertenece...

- eres insoportable, además eso a ti no te consta, pero a pesar de eso, me caes bien y te diré algo, sabes por que Heero te trata tan bien?, por que esta siempre a tu lado? Y por que constantemente te hace preguntas sobre tu mundo?, es solo por interés, por que crees que estamos aquí?, el solo te esta utilizando para hacernos ricos y gracias a ti lo esta logrando mas rápido de lo que creíamos, además, que otro interés tendría Heero en alguien como tu?, mírate, no tienes alas como los demás hermosos atlantes, eres alguien inservible e insignificante, comparada conmigo tu eres basura, o acaso pensaste que el esta enamorado de ti y me dejaría? Jajaja. Que lindo de tu parte pero no es así, jajaja.

- ES MENTIRA!!!

- bueno, si tu así lo crees, entonces yo no tengo por que sacarte de tu idea, jaja, solo quería que lo supieras para que no te crearas ilusiones, o no ya te las habías echo, que tierno de tu parte, pero lamento que eso no sea así, Heero solo me quiere a mi y a nadie mas, metete eso bien en la cabeza.

- y si estas tan segura de ello, por que vienes a decírmelo, o acaso temes que te lo quite?, esta bien, te diré algo por que me caes bien, si estas tan segura de que Heero es tuyo, no debes temer de que un atlante inservible e insignificante como yo te lo vaya a quitar o si?, o de seguro lo pensaste, que lindo de tu parte...

- estúpido... de una vez te digo, si te acercas a Heero te matare yo misma, lo entiendes?

- y yo solo te advierto, inténtalo si puedes... por que tal vez el que muera no sea yo...

- me estas amenazando estúpido?!!!

- tómalo como quieras... no me interesa lo que creas o pienses...

- solo piénsalo príncipe, a el no le interesa y jamás le interesara tu corazón o lo que sientes por el, no le importas, solo eres un lindo juguete con el cual Heero juega a su antojo... solo piénsalo...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- entonces... era cierto... – dijo el ojivioleta bajando la cabeza decepcionado mientras unas cuantas cálidas lagrimas caían absorbiéndose en el piso.

- vaya, vaya, parece que mi querido Heero solo te uso, te lo dije... – le susurro Relena al oído - idiota!!! – le dijo la rubia con rabia dándole una cachetada al chico bonito, haciendo que su mano se marcara en su mejilla.

- déjalo Relena!!! – le grito - no Duo, no es lo que parece... escúchame!!! – decía Heero tratando de que el ojivioleta reaccionara.

- no quiero escucharte... – dijo el chico bonito mostrando sus perladas lagrimas mientras lo miraba con furia.

- muchachos, llévenselo... – ordeno Treize.

- maldito, no sabes con lo que te estas metiendo – dijo Heero con rabia.

- claro que lo se, es un cristal grande, brillante y nos hará ricos a todos... – decía Treize sonriendo ampliamente.

- cree que es un diamante, yo pensé que era una batería pero ambos estábamos equivocados, es su fuente de vida, ese cristal mantiene vivas a estas personas, morirán si se los quita... – decía Heero airado pero tales palabras no surtían efecto en su superior.

- eso cambia todo, querida Lady Une, usted que dice?...

- ahora que lo se, duplicaría el precio... – decía la chica.

- yo pediría el triple...

- no lo hagan... – suplicaba Heero.

- por favor Heero se realista, si se devolvieran todos los artículos encontrados al museo no se ganaría nada, piénsalo de este modo, le estamos haciendo un favor a la arqueología para que todos esos artículos no saturen al museo, así es que te lo preguntare una vez mas, bienes o no?...

- no... –dijo rotundamente.

- tengo que aceptar que me decepcionas, eres un idealista igual que tu padre, hazte un favor Heero y no seas como el, yo se que tu eres mas listo...

Heero solo lo ve fríamente.

- detesto que las negociaciones no tengan éxito... – truena los dedos nuevamente.

Todos preparan sus armas...

- intentare otra cosa... – le dice a Heero mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara y lo deja inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el palacio.

El emperador estaba inquieto, su cristal y corazón decían que algo andaba mal.

- Zeck!!! – llamo al chico de cabellos platinados.

- se veremant? (majestad) – dijo Zeck haciendo una reverencia.

- ja der tiupo lo Duo, esuy preolber (ve a buscar a Duo, estoy preocupado) – dijo sin dejar de apretar el cristal.

- hai, se veremant (si majestad) – dijo levantándose para salir del templo.

En ese momento una explosión rompió la puerta de la entrada, todos se sobresaltaron, hasta que el humo se disperso y reconocieron una silueta.

- DUO!!! – grito Zeck.

- dígales que suelten las armas... alteza… – dice Lady Une amenazando a Duo con un arma.

- lerna unampus (dejen las armas) – dijo el emperador.

- registren todo... – les ordena Lady a los soldados.

- he… dormilón, despierta – le dice Treize a Heero golpeándolo suavemente en la mejilla.

- mm... auch... – dice levantándose del suelo y sobando su mejilla.

- bien Heero, ahora dime donde esta el cristal... – decía Treize tomando de la camisa amenazantemente a Heero.

- no lo se… - dijo Heero.

- claro que lo sabes, tienes el libro, tu solo tradúcelo y yo haré el resto… - decía el general comenzando a estresarse.

- ya le dije que no lo se, no lo dice… - dijo Heero.

- no me hagas enojar, tiene que haber un indicio o algo así...

- pues no lo hay, solo dice que el corazón de la Atlántida esta ante los ojos de su rey...

- pienso que nuestro querido amigo el rey puede ayudarnos con esto, ahora dígame, donde esta el cristal que busco?... – dijo tomando al rey por el cuello.

- solos se destruirán… acabaran con su misma raza por su soberbia y egoísmo...

- tal vez no fui lo bastante claro… - dijo Treize golpeándolo en el estomago.

En eso el emperador cae al suelo...

- weno clunek!!! – dice Duo furioso...

- por favor emperador evitémonos esto, yo soy de corazón blando y muy paciente, pero en esta situación esa paciencia ya se me esta agotando, así es que dígame donde esta lo que busco? – dice sentándose en el trono y sacando su pistola.

- truan for lero ne… nober sa le ome!!! (Jamás te lo diré… aun que me mates!!!) – dijo el rey furioso.

- papo... (padre...) – dijo Duo asustado por las palabras de su padre.

- Heero podrías decirme que dijo?... – dijo jalando el gatillo de la pistola.

- que... que jamás se lo dirá... ni aunque lo mate... – dijo Heero preocupado por las palabras del rey.

- bien, haremos esto mas fácil... – dijo apuntando su arma en la cabeza del rey – contare hasta diez majestad y si su actitud sigue así, posiblemente concederé su deseo... uno... dos... tres...

- IE IADA!!! (NO LO HAGAS!!!) – gritaba Duo.

- cuatro... cinco...

- PAPO!!! PAPO!!! DURENGEM!!!... DURENGEM!!!... (PADRE!!! PADRE!!! DISELO... DÍSELO!!!)

- seis... siete... ocho...

- ie Duo... wa truán frenom we jiler gromanp to lofre... truán... mere teruc lores mochi…truem Duo we… urettihsia… (no Duo... yo jamás dejare que eso vuelva a la ciudad... jamás... no quiero perderte como tu madre... eres mi mayor orgullo hijo... solo recuerda Duo que... te amo...)

- mere teruc ru lores mochi, PAPO? (perderme como mi madre, papá?)

- mmm... – dijo el rey mostrado una dulce sonrisa.

- ...nueve...

- papo!!!... – gritaba Duo con desesperación mientras que se jalaba para soltarse del agarre del soldado que lo custodiaba pero sin conseguirlo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.

- ...diez...

- ¡¡¡PPPAAAAPPPOOO!!!!

El disparo se escucho en todo el lugar haciendo un eco ensordecedor…

Contunuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Palabras dulces de un conejo n-n...**

Konichiwa!!!

T.T GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI... T.T (Ivanov esta agachada abrazando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro...otra vez...)

De nada sirve que me siga lamentando verdad?, (Ivanov detrás de su escritorio asomándose levemente), es que de verdad no es mi culpa lo juro, si por mi fuera los fics los actualizaría cada semana, de verdad, pero verán, como sabrán Yoru no estaba muy bien de estado, pero lo que paso en estos meses empeoro, Yoru YA NO QUISO PRENDER!!!, para nada de los nada, tardo meses así, y yo días sin poder escribir, llore mucho, lo único que podía hacer era escribir los fics en mi cuaderno mágico, jajaja nunca falla, Oo? eto... gomen, continuo, pero gracias a mi grandioso padre quien llevo a Yoru a un hospital de computadoras he regresado, y ahora es pasar los fics a la maquina, pero pienso apurarme por que ya los deje muy abandonados vale?...

Pero no los decepcionare lo prometo jeje.

Oh si, por lo de N/A, es que en mi horóscopo chino soy conejo jejeje...

Ahora a contestar reviews… n-n

Keysie Maxwell – lamento la larga tardanza jeje, muchas gracias por esperar, la próxima no tardare tanto gracias por leer y escribir.

Dark: lamento la larga tardanza, no aun no he muerto, hierva mala nunca muere jeje, Hee-koi hace lo que puede, pero parece que esta cansado de tanto ajetreo igual que yo jejeje, gracias por leer y escribir.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios y Water Kiss n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


	8. El elegido

**LA ATLÁNTIDA**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Capitulo 8: El Elegido**

Un bello atlante de piel morena, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello castaño y pareo rojo sangre volaba libremente por la ciudadela, su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse como nunca antes, su pecho dolía, dolía mucho, desde que esos dougen habían llegado a la ciudad estaba inquieto, su cristal y su corazón se lo decían, algo no andaba bien.

Jamás debió de haber ayudado a esos dougen, sentía que había traicionado a su clan, pero lo había echo por el bien de su pueblo y también, por el bien de Duo…

**(Flash Back)**

El ojivioleta siempre estuvo a su lado, lo animaba cuando no podía, lo curaba de sus heridas, le mostraba lo que Zeck le enseñaba, lo ayudo a sacar sus alas, estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas, estaba con el. A veces Duo pasaba mas tiempo con el que en sus deberes reales, lo cual provocaba el disgusto del emperador, lo protegía, al pasar de los años, sin darse cuenta… Duo se había convertido en la persona mas importante para el.

Al fin lo había comprendido, estaría cerca del chico bonito hasta obtener el verdadero valor de decirle lo que siente. Siempre estaría para el…

- No se en que momento te comencé a amar tanto… - dijo mientas una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Bajo su cabeza, su dolor comenzaba a corromperlo, por que Duo no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?, acaso tenia que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?, sabia que Duo jamás entendía las indirectas y mucho menos se daba cuenta de las cosas a menos de que se le dijeran directamente.

Pero todo cambio cunado ese dougen comenzó a estar mas tiempo con Duo que el, yendo de un lado a otro, platicando largas horas, caminando tomados de la mano, era asfixiante y molesto. Se sentía lleno de rabia e ira, golpeo con fuerza el duro muro en el que estaba sentado, estaba arto de ese tal Heero, tenia que irse de la ciudad como fuese.

De pronto observo como el grupo de dougens pasaban por ahí siendo guiados por un atlante, le extraño la actitud, pero cuando observo el rumbo, supo que se dirigían a casa de Hildegar, la mejor amiga de Duo, esa chica loca probablemente quería recibirlos a todos como era debido. En ese momento observo al que dirigía a los dougen, probablemente si hacia un trato con el…

Bajo a toda prisa, si no hablaba con él en ese instante, su plan no funcionaria.

- Usted es el líder, ¿no es así? – pregunto de forma directa y sin rodeos.

- Así es… - respondió Treize extrañado ante la repentina presencia del atlante.

- Quiero hacer un trato con usted… - dijo cortantemente el moreno.

- Mmm, ¿Que tipo de trato?… - pregunto Treize interesado ante las palabras del moreno.

- Se que están buscando el libro que contiene la información de la ciudad…

- ¿Supongo el que es aquel que lleva Heero consigo? – dijo confiado.

- Llevaba. Pero yo puedo recuperarlo y entregárselo a usted, si así lo desea – dijo el moreno con indiferencia.

- Mmm… Una negociación atractiva, bueno, te escucho… - decía Treize aun más interesado.

- Si consigo el libro, quiero que todos ustedes se vayan de la ciudad, incluido el tal Heero… - dijo con furia el ojiverde.

- Mmm… Tentador, tentadora oferta pero… ¿Que ganaría yo? – dijo mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Según parece ese libro los trajo hasta aquí y contiene muchas cosas más, puedo quedárselo siempre y cuando se vayan de la ciudad – decía Trowa fríamente.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero creo que tendrás que hablar eso personalmente con Heero, dudo mucho que el quiera irse, siendo que se ha ganado la confianza y el afecto del príncipe Duo – decía el ojiazul en tono divertido.

- ¡De ninguna manera!, ¡el también debe irse, prométalo! – dijo colérico el ojiverde.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Treize en tono divertido al ver la reacción del moreno - lo prometo, pero no entiendo el por que de la insistencia de que Heero se marche… - dijo en el mismo tono.

- Desde que llego, el futuro soberano se ha hecho irresponsable, sus deberes reales están por los suelos, se ha descarriado completamente, no permitiré que lo siga molestando, es una mancha que debe ser limpiada, no dejare que nuestro príncipe se eche a perder por alguien como el – decía molesto el ojiverde.

- Mmm ya veo, ¿te agrada el príncipe o me equivoco?… - dijo en tono burlón Treize.

- Ese no es asunto suyo… - dijo el moreno molesto.

- Acepto que Heero es una persona seca, pero no sabes lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser – dijo Treize seriamente.

- Ese no es asunto mió… - reprocho el ojiverde dándole la espalda a Treize.

- Bien, haremos esto, tu consigue el libro para mi y yo me encargare de que Heero no vuelva a molestar a tu amado príncipe, ¿trato hecho?... – dijo el ojiazul tendiéndole la mano al moreno.

- ¡Prométalo! – le reprocho el moreno severamente.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo – dijo estirando su mano para poder estrechar la del moreno y así cerrar el trato.

- Es un trato… - dijo el moreno estrechando la mano de Treize.

- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo… - susurro Treize con una sonrisa malévola.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Fui un egoísta idiota… - susurraba mientras volaba mas aprisa hacia el palacio.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Una tragedia de miedo y dolor, echa por un ser corrompido por la avaricia, lleno de egoísmo y calamidad**__**. El ser humano es codicioso por naturaleza, desea más de lo que posee, no le importa matar para poder lograrlo…**_

Sus perladas lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas sin detenerse, aquel brillo hipnotizante de sus bellos y extraños ojos amatistas se habían apagado ante aquella horrorosa escena, el trauma y el colera se estaban apoderando de el a cada segundo, su boca entre abierta no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¡SEVEREMANT! (¡ALTEZA!) – grito Zeck al borde del llanto, estaba a punto de correr hacia el emperador cuando varios soldados lo agarraron y lo sometieron para que no se moviera.

Varios de los sirvientes del palacio veían con terror la escena, su emperador había sido asesinado y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

Duo aun no entendía lo que pasaba… ¿Su padre había muerto?... Ahora si estaba solo, completamente solo…

Ahí, tendido en el suelo, estaba su padre… ¿El soberano del imperio perdido había muerto?… ¿En verdad estaba muerto?... Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente en ese instante, todos ellos de su padre… Risas… Llantos… Enojos… Desesperación… Alegrías…

Cayo de rodillas al suelo sin titubear, las fuerzas se habían ido, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, solo podía observar en silencio a su padre cubierto en sangre…

Un escalofrió aterrador corrió por su nuca, Heero estaba petrificado… Había disparado… Lo había cumplido… Había matado al emperador.

- Señor Treize… - susurro Lady Une con una expresión de horror en su rostro – Esto… Esto no era parte del plan… - dijo con cierto temor.

- Por favor Lady, no me vengas con clases de moral ahora – dijo mirándola furioso – ¡Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto!, trate de ser paciente y razonable con todos, pero me han hecho llegar al limite, ahora mocoso… - dijo tomando violentamente a Duo por el cabello haciendo que su rostro mirara el de Treize.

- ¡TREIZE DEJALO TRANQUILO! – grito Heero con furia mientras varios soldados lo sostenían.

- ¿Donde esta lo que busco?, ¿O acaso quieres el mismo destino que tu padre? – dijo mientras le colocaba la pistola en la mejilla del chico bonito.

- Ya no hay nada más que ofrecer… Has arrancado lo más valioso que poseía la ciudad… Me has robado la razón de seguir vivo, ya no importa nada… Eres patético y miserable, por eso te odio, me das asco… - dijo el chico bonito mirándolo con suma frialdad, sus palabras golpeaban como hielos, sus ojos aun seguían vidriosos y las lagrimas no paraban de caer sobre sus mejillas – jamás lo entenderías...

- Duo… - dijo el ojiazul asustado ante las frías palabras del ojivioleta.

- Mira mocoso no estoy jugando, ahora mismo me dirás como demonios consigo el cristal, acaso quieres morir niño estupido!!! – dijo Treize colérico mientras quitaba cargaba el cartucho de su arma y la encajaba en forma mas amenazante en la mejilla del ojivioleta.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, ¡ya fue suficiente!, ¡has acabado con todo¡… ¡Ya nada tiene valor aquí!…Todo esta perdido…– dijo Duo en la misma tonalidad de voz que antes.

- ¡Niño estúpido!, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, ¡¿donde esta el cristal?!. Además de que te sierve seguir escondiéndolo si jamás llegaras a ser un emperador, no posees alas, no puedes tenerlas, eres patético – dijo Treize aun mas desesperado mientras golpeaba al chico en una de sus mejillas.

- ¡Maldito! – grito Heero con furia.

- Cuando alguien es patético se necesita que otro lo sea aun mas… - respondió Duo con el mismo tono frió mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Duo… - susurro Heero ante las palabras frías del ojivioleta.

- ¡Estoy arto de ti! – dijo furioso aventando violentamente al chico bonito al pequeño lago que había frente al trono.

Duo cayo de boca abajo sobre la fría agua, haciendo que su cuerpo y su cabello se mancharan con el lodo que estaba en el fondo, esto provoco que su cabeza y su cristal chocara con unas rocas que adornaban el lago formando una figura. Al sentir el golpe toco su cabeza y esta comenzaba a sangrar, las pequeñas gotas de sangre caían lentamente sobre el agua enrojeciéndola.

- ¡DUO! – grito Zeck asustado al ver que el ojivioleta sangraba – ¡weno cluneck!. (Grosería)

- ¡Treize! – grito Lady asustada ante el acto del general.

- ¡El no sabe nada de esto! – gritaba Heero furioso.

- ¡Claro que lo sabe! – decía el ojiazul con furia.

- Treize es su fuente de vida, su ciencia… Tu no lo necesitas, ¡el uso de la Ciencia sin el

Sentimiento del AMOR lo destruye todo! – le gritaba Heero con furia.

- Enternecedoras palabras Heero, ¿Dónde las había oído antes?, ¡ha si!, tu padre llego a mencionarlas alguna vez, pero son basura, ese diamante vale billones y lo obtendré a como de lugar… - decía mientras caminaba en dirección del chico bonito.

- ¡Estas demente!… - le grito Heero.

- Ahora mi querido príncipe, contare hasta tres y si no me has dicho lo que quiero saber te mandare al otro mundo con tu padre… Uno... Dos... ¡Nueve!... – decía mientras colocaba la pistola frente al ojivioleta amenazadoramente.

- ¿Se supone que debe importarme?... – respondió fríamente Duo mientras la sangre escurría por su mejilla y caía lentamente al agua.

Ya no le importaba nada, si lo mataban en ese instante o después era lo mismo, de todos modos moriría, él y su pueblo… Desaparecerían… Ese destino era mucho mejor que ser esclavo de un cerdo egoísta.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – grito colérico Treize dispuesto a jalar el gatillo cuando…

- ¡General espere! – Le detuvo Lady – mire… - le dijo señalándole al chico bonito.

Bajo la laguna donde estaba Duo, una roca con una marca extraña manchada con la sangre del ojivioleta y así mismo su cristal comenzaban a brillar simultáneamente.

- Tan wero se… (Increíble…) – susurro Duo con sorpresa.

_- Hel shi derack, moretszu rei…_ -susurro una voz desconocida.

- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Relena asustada.

- ¿De donde vino esa voz?, ¿Heero que fue lo que dijo?… - le pregunto Treize nervioso.

- Dijo… - susurro Heero cuando fue interrumpido por Duo.

- Enemigos del imperio, arrepiéntanse… - dijo fríamente Duo.

De pronto el piso comenzó a abrirse, haciendo que el pequeño lago vaciara su agua al fondo de la cueva que comenzaba a aparecer, antes de que algo pasara, Treize rápidamente tomo a Duo por la nuca y amenazándolo con el arma en su mejilla, bajo lentamente las escaleras que se comenzaban a formar, seguido por Lady quien amenazaba a Heero con su arma y Relena.

- ¿Que es este lugar?... Comienza ha hacer frió – dijo la rubia abrazándose a si misma.

- Esta sumamente húmedo aquí – decía Lady mirando el moho que se formaba de las paredes.

- ¿Me pregunto a donde llegaran estas escaleras? – decía Treize caminando con cautela.

- _Aya sele dalai clomac fuel…_

- Otra vez esa voz – decía Relena asustada.

- ¿Que es lo que dijo alteza?- preguntaba Treize en tono burlón.

- El camino esta donde debe estar… - susurro Duo.

- _Curamo lo pur tuye wenbe fusa…_

- Algunos lo ven y lo reconocen… - volvió a susurrar.

- Sader majuyi oleri abreo puesad…

- Otros no quieren reconocerlo… - susurro el chico bonito.

- ¿Que quiere decir eso? – pregunto Relena.

- Es un acertijo – respondió Lady.

- Y miren la razón… - decía Treize mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zeck estaba desconcertado, no sabía en que momento había pasado todo, el tiempo ya no importaba, se había detenido…

Tendido en el suelo, yacía el emperador inerte, no sabia si aun estaba vivo o…

El solo pensarlo hacia que se entristeciera aun mas, no había cumplido a la familia real como lo juro, todo estaba perdido…

Solo había en el palacio 10 soldados, podría golpear a 5 sin ayuda de nadie, pero 10 eran demasiados, si algo los distrajera, tal vez el?... Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más…

- ¡Zeck! – grito Trowa entrando de golpe al palacio, haciendo que prestara la atención de varios soldados.

- ¡Trowa! – respondió el pelilargo comenzando a golpear a los soldados, seguido por el moreno.

Los 10 soldados cayeron de lleno al piso, los puñetazos de los altlantes los dejarían inconcientes por un buen rato.

- ¡Severemant! (¡Alteza!)– grito Zeck al borde del llanto.

- Ze… Zeck… ¿Donde esta Duo?… - pregunto el rey débilmente.

- Severemant – respondió Zeck agradecido de que estuviera vivo - Se lo han llevado por el pasadizo subterráneo, majestad… - dijo en todo triste.

- ¡No!… ¡Debemos impedirlo!… ¡No quiero que Duo desaparezca!… Coff.. Coff…

- ¡Capitán! – grito Trowa mientras entraba a toda velocidad al palacio.

- ¡Trowa! – dijo el ojiazul aliviado.

- ¡Alteza! – grito Trowa horrorizado.

- Trowa… Cuida a Duo… Eres como su hermano… Protégelo… - dijo pausadamente el soberano del imperio perdido quien era sostenido por Zeck.

- Alteza – susurro el ojiverde angustiado ante esas palabras.

- ¡Resista! – grito Zeck mientras lo cargaba y lo acomodaba en la cama que estaba detrás del trono.

- Esto es mi culpa, yo los ayude, por mi culpa paso esto… - dijo el ojiverde colocando ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de frustración.

- ¿De que estas hablando Trowa? – pregunto Zeck intrigado.

- Me dijo que si tenía el libro se largaría de aquí y me prometió que se llevaría al Dougen con el que Duo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron, pensé que si hacia lo que decían iban a dejarnos en paz pero… - dijo el ojiverde arrepentido.

- ¡Miserable! – grito Zeck dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este se callera – ¡todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡Tu impertinencia he hecho que el emperador este al borde de la muerte! – le gritaba furioso el chico de cabello plateado con ambos puños cerrados.

- Lo lamento… - susurro Trowa en el piso sobando su mejilla.

- ¡De nada sirve que te lamentes ahora! – volvió a gritarle Zeck.

- ¡Zeck! – Grito el soberano seriamente – déjalo… El no tuvo la culpa, hizo lo que creía era correcto, eso fue un acto digno de un atlante, confió en sus enemigos por el bien de la ciudad, que esos dougen no cumplan sus promesas no es culpa de Trowa…

- Discúlpeme – susurro Zeck agachando su cabeza.

- Alteza – susurro Trowa débilmente.

- Trowa… Acércate a mí… Hay algo que quiero pedirte… - le murmuro el emperador con una sonrisa en su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un enorme cristal, con el brillo igual al de una estrella, estaba inerte en el aire, docenas de cabezas de piedra giraban a su alrededor, parecían protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo adornándola.

- General, este lugar me da escalofríos – decía Lady mirado el sitio con temor.

- Hace frió – dijo Relena cubriendo sus brazos con sus manos para tratar de calentarse.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos apoderemos del diamante, caminen – dijo el general de ojos azules seriamente.

- Duo… - le susurro el ojiazul al chico bonito.

- No me hables… No quiero escucharte – de susurro el ojivioleta furioso.

- Pero Duo, yo jamás te haría daño – le dijo el ojiazul suavemente.

- Ya lo hiciste… Mataron a mi padre… Ahora me mataran a mi y a mi pueblo, vas a ser el responsable de la extinción de una antigua civilización… Y yo que confiaba en ti… No… No solamente confié en ti si no que casi… hasta incluso quería que te quedaras aquí… Solo de pensarlo me doy asco… soy tan estupido…

"Quería que te quedaras aquí…" – pensó sorprendido el ojiazul.

- Ahí esta… - dijo Treize con un tono de felicidad en su voz.

- Es enorme… - decía Lady impresionada.

- Bien Heero, ¿ahora que? – dijo Treize molestándose.

- No lo se, no tengo datos mas que una pagina del libro… - le dijo Heero frustrado.

- Nuestros antepasados… - dijo Duo con lagrimas en sus ojos e hincándose inmediatamente pronunciando varias oraciones.

- Hay por Dios, ¡levántate! – le dijo Treize fastidiado.

- Duo… - susurro Heero débilmente mientras tocaba su hombro, haciendo que Duo levantara rápidamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

- …

- Perdona… - le dijo el ojiazul apenado.

- Ahora que encontramos el diamante, ¿como lo bajamos? – pregunto Lady.

- Creo que es turno de Heero para poder ayudarnos, ¿no lo crees? – decía mostrándole el libro a Heero.

- ¿Como lo obtuviste? – pregunto Duo sorprendido.

- Digamos que hubo alguien que lo obtuvo por mi, tu queridísimo amigo Trowa?

- No… - susurro el ojivioleta aterrorizado.

- Es tan fácil engañar a la gente de este lugar, son patéticos, le dije que si conseguía el libro por mi, nos iríamos de inmediato, me parece que el siente algo muy fuerte por ti querido príncipe, por que me hizo prometer que Heero también se marchara para que dejara de molestar al soberano – le decía Treize con una amplia sonrisa.

- Trowa… - susurro Duo tristemente.

- ¡Maldito! – mascullo Heero entre dientes mirando furioso a Treize.

- Ahora has algo bueno y comienza a leer y yo haré el resto – dijo Treize dándole de mala gana el libro a Heero.

- Treize, es un cristal que esta a 50 metros de altura, dice que posee vida propia y también voluntad… Un espíritu… No es muy claro… ¿Cómo se supone que quieres bajarlo? – le dijo el ojiazul sin comprender.

- Pues será mejor que lo aclares, mi paciencia se agota a niveles inimaginables – dijo Treize mirándolo asesinamente.

- Dice: lewiken shibun kulem atit a apulerty… - repetia Heero.

- Si la respuesta estas buscando… - susurro Duo.

- Shamani, treuy gohul merobrek sore…

- Ten cuidado, pues esta puede matarte… - dijo Duo sonriéndole fríamente a Treize.

El general solo pudo mirar con cierto temor al ojivioleta, ¿Qué otros secretos tenían esos seres alados?.

- General, este lago tiene aproximadamente 30 metros de profundidad – dijo Relena tocando ligeramente el agua para examinarla.

De pronto el cristal se torno rojo como aquella vez hace 90 siglos, un rojo parecido a la sangre, se asusto al recordarlo, sus luces salían disparadas hacia todos lados igual que el sol, tratando de buscar algo o a alguien…

- ¿Que es eso? – susurro asustada Relena.

- Heero, ¿dime que rayos pasa? – dijo alterado Treize sin entender lo que veía.

- No lo se, el libro no lo dice… - dijo Heero impresionado con lo que veía.

- No me vengas con eso, ¡lee!, ¡Sigue leyendo! – dijo Treize mas que desesperado.

- Pues, ¡¿que es lo que en verdad quieres Treize?! – le grito Heero arto ante las estúpidas presiones de Treize.

- ¡Saber como rayos bajo el cristal de un lago de 30 metros de profundidad sin la ayuda de botes y cuerdas! – le dijo Treize desesperado.

De pronto una luz roja del cristal se poso en Duo, este se extraño ante aquel suceso, su padre nunca le había hablado de algo igual, la luz no era agresiva, mas bien sentía que era un grito de ayuda, alguien quería su ayuda. Su cristal de eleva súbitamente hasta su cabeza tornándose azul brillante.

- ¡Bakuelen du! (¡Sorprendente!) – susurro Duo impresionado.

- _Decor nefrem…_ (Eres el elegido…) – susurro un a voz amable.

- ¿Dare ka?... (¿Quien eres?...) – pregunto asustado ante aquellas palabras.

-_ Duoramie…-_ volvió a susurrar aquella amable voz de mujer. Una voz que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba, acaso era…

- ¿Mochi?... (¿Madre?...) – susurro Duo con lagrimas en sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

De pronto los ojos de Duo se tornaron azules brillantes al igual que los de su cristal y el cristal mayor, entro en un estado hipnótico y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lago como si alguien lo controlara.

- Duo… - murmuro Heero tratando de agarrarlo por el brazo, pero Treize se lo impidió.

- Alto ahí joven enamorado – le dijo Treize sosteniéndolo por el hombro.

- Debemos detenerlo – le dijo Lady al general.

- Tranquila Lady, veamos como nos ayuda el príncipe – dijo el general sonriendo ampliamente.

- No sabes lo que estas haciendo Treize – le dijo Heero sumamente molesto.

- Claro que lo se, el joven príncipe nos ayudara a bajar el cristal – le contesto el ojiazul mirándolo fríamente.

- ¡Eso jamás! Tu… – le grito Heero, pero una voz conocida le impido seguir.

- _Iie dorme fruilo Heero Yuy… daiyou ringo bou… curemu en ki… (no temas Heero Lowe Yuy… Todo va a estar bien… Confía en mi…) _– le dijo Duo con una mirada tierna, volvió a darse la vuelta y camino hacia el lago.

- Duo… - susurro sorprendido el ojiazul.

- ¿Que fue lo que dijo?... – le pregunto Treize molesto.

- No lo se, no entendí… - murmuro Heero haciéndose el desentendido.

Duo caminaba lentamente sobre el agua, sus ojos solamente se fijaban en el cristal supremo, lagrima tras lagrima resbalaban de sus mejillas para perderse en el lago. Heero no apartaba la vista del trenzado, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera caminar sobre el agua?. Duo se detuvo debajo del cristal el cual junto las luces que había esparcido por todo el lugar haciendo un solo rayo en el.

La luz brilla muy intensamente y esto provoca que los tatuajes en el cuerpo del trenzado brillen como los del leviatán, la piel de su espalda comenzó a levantarse, dejando salir unas hermosas alas blancas.

Heero estaba boquiabierto, esto no era normal y lo mas sorprendente fue que esa luz provoco que Duo obtuviera sus alas, las cuales aparecieron si ninguna dificultad después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo al fin aparecían las alas del trenzado.

El ojivioleta aleteo fuertemente para tomar impulso y poderse elevar hacia el cristal, se veía igual a un ángel, tan hermoso y puro. Al llegar a la altura del cristal flotante entro sin ningún problema en el.

Todos estaban impactados ante el fenómeno frente a ellos, un ser hermoso había tomado forma de una manera espectacular.

Rápidamente aquel cristal hermoso tomo la forma de Duo, como si lo absorbiera, las piedras que giraban alrededor de el se detuvieron instantáneamente y cayeron al lago violentamente. Duo comenzó a descender del las alturas, brillaba como una estrella, con un color azul zafiro hermoso, sus alas parecían de diamante al igual que su largo cabello. Cuando finalmente toco nuevamente la superficie del agua, abrió sus ojos los cuales se tornaron azul brillantes, como en el estado hipnótico en el que estaba sumido, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, su paso era lento y pacifico, como si nada pasara.

Treize esbozo una escalofriante sonrisa, ya se estaba imaginando bañado en dinero y demás lujos al haber adquirido a una joya viviente como el atlante de diamante, así lo llamaría.

- Treize, esto no debería estar pasando – murmuro Heero preocupado por el trenzado.

- Cierra la boca, esto el lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado – dijo felizmente el ojiazul.

- Es muy hermoso, tan hermoso que da miedo – susurro Lady Une impresionada.

Duo llego a tierra firme y se detuvo por un momento para mirar a todos con soberbia, no sabían que tenia el poder para aplastarlos como los insectos que eran, pero algo pasaba dentro de el, algo que jamás había sentido, una mezcla de paz, amor e ira lo invadían completamente, pero por extraño que pareciera, ¿Por qué no lograba controlar sus actos?.

En un espacio blanco un atlante de pareo negro, piel de porcelana y larga cabellera castaña se encontraba tendido en el suelo, lentamente abrió sus bellos ojos violetas adoloridos por la blanca luz que envolvía el lugar, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado y no quería hacerlo, el simple echo de pensarlo era abominable.

Su padre había sido asesinado, Heero, aquel en quien confiaba lo había traicionado, su pueblo iba a perecer por la avaricia de un hombre, había escuchado la dulce voz de la persona que más había amado después de tanto tiempo, eso era tanto emocionante como doloroso.

-- ¿Donde estoy? – Susurro levantándose un poco y agarrando su cabeza con una de sus manos al sentir una punzada en ella.--

Camino por aquel espacio desconocido unos pasos, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas,

-- _Duoramie…_ - susurro una voz femenina muy hermosa.--

-- ¿Madre? – pregunto emocionado el trenzado tratando de buscar la figura de la reina de la Atlántida.--

-- _Mi pequeño niño, has pasado por tanto dolor.--_

-- Madre… ¿Dónde estas? – Preguntaba mirando a todos lados--

- _No te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí_ – susurro la mujer apareciendo frente a Duo.--

De los ojos del trenzado se deslizaban lagrimas sin control, su madre estaba frente a el, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver. La abrazo fuertemente, era real, por un momento pensó que ere un sueño.

-- _No dejare que te hagan daño nunca _mas – pronuncio la madre del atlante abrazándolo fuertemente y su rostro cambio de contenta a furiosa.--

- Es como un diamante – dijo Relena levantando su mano para poder tocar al atlante – que hermoso es…

- ¡No lo hagas Relena! – le dijo Heero pero era demasiado tarde.

La rubia toco varios mechones de los cabellos del trenzado, se sentían suaves, pero al mismo tiempo parecían de vidrio, un color azul lapislázuli hermoso. Duo viro a la rubia con desprecio y le pronuncio con arrogancia.

- _Her malir trew dag…_

- ¿Que? – susurro aterrada la rubia mirando fijamente los azules e hipnóticos ojos del trenzado.

- Heero, ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Treize sin entender.

- No eres digna de tocarme… - pronuncio Heero son comprender las palabras de Duo.

La mano de Relena comenzó a brillar de manera automática, haciendo que esta se fuera transformando lentamente en crista, que poco a poco se comenzaba a expandir por toda su piel. Todos se horrorizaron y se alejaron de ella.

- ¡¿Pero que es esto?! – dijo la rubia aterrada mientras miraba su mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pronuncio Lady sorprendida por lo que veía.

- Relena… - susurro Heero mirando sorprendido lo que pasaba, no sabía lo que le iba a pasar a la rubia y aun que lo supiera, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

- ¡Quítenme esto!, ¡quítamelo!, ¡Heero! – decía la chica desesperada y sollozante, no sabia que hacer cada vez mas esa cosa convertía su cuerpo en cristal y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

- _Muy tipol shert corin mokuleck xidemni arenke_

- Los enemigos e impuros del imperio tendrán su merecido… - susurraba Heero.

- ¡No!, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba Relena desesperada mirando como cada centímetro de su piel se transformaba en cristal.

- _Her dale ofren moguer wuten nikaro…_

- Ella ha pagado el precio por su osadía… - susurraba Heero con compasión.

- ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡NOOO! – Grito la rubia transformándose completamente en cristal. Sus manos quedaron sobre su rostro el cual estaba completamente horrorizado. Un viento atroz soplo dentro de la cueva, haciendo que aquella bella estatua de cristal se disolviera como el polvo.

- _Wer tyu polik muy ghinama…_ (Llévame a tu mundo impuro).

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin salieron de aquel escondite donde estaba el corazón de la ciudad, Treize y su escuadra salieron primero, el ojiazul tenia una enorme sonrisa, miro con arrogancia a los demás atlantes que cuidaban al rey para evitar que se diera cuenta de que seguía con vida, poco le importaba, por fin tenia lo que quería y no se detendría hasta lograrlo al cien porciento.

Duo salió de la cueva emitiendo una hermosa luz, flotaba en el aire como un bello ángel, el atlante que era, los demás atlantes al verlo se maravillaron y se arrodillaron, su mesías había despertado.

Zeck y Trowa estaban aterrados, ¿Qué le había pasado a su príncipe?, Duo no los reconocía, ni siquiera los miraba, paso de largo frente a ellos y se metió a una caja de metal que Treize ya había preparado, dejando ver solamente su bello rostro en un cristal insertado en la puerta de esta.

- Listo General – pronuncio uno de sus hombres amarrando a Duo a una de las camionetas.

- Perfecto, veamos, tengo al príncipe, el cristal, mis planes salieron a la perfección, Hm, estoy seguro de que me hace falta algo mas, a si – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, cerro su puño y con fuerza golpeo el estomago de Heero, este callo de rodillas al piso y coloco ambas manos en su estomago para tratar de recuperar el aire – si eso me faltaba.

- Mal… Maldi… To – pronuncio levente el ojiazul mirándolo con rabio.

- Has perdido Heero, acéptalo de una buena vez, te lo dije antes eres un idealista igual que tu padre, si tanto te gusta este lugar quédate aquí, no tengo ningún interés mas en ti – dijo Treize subiendo a la camioneta con los demás miembros.

Varias camionetas arrancaron y se comenzaron a ir por el paso donde entraron, Heero veía con impotencia como el trenzado se apartaba de el, pero eso no se quedaría así, algo iba a se Treize aun no había ganado.

- Tranquilo Heero, haremos algo – le dijo Silvia ayudándole a levantarse.

- Si, gracias – le dijo el ojiazul débilmente.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo de pronto Trowa con voz áspera mirándolo con indiferencia.

Heero le regreso la mirada con frialdad, después de todo ese estúpido tenia la culpa de lo que Treize había echo, no podía perdonarlo después de eso, ¡jamás!.

- Ya estarás contento, ¿no es así? – le dijo el ojiazul furioso - obtuviste lo que querías, me alejaste de Duo, ahora Treize lo disfrutara mas, el lo protegerá mejor que yo, gracias por haberle facilitado las cosas – dijo sumamente molesto.

- Cierra la boca antes de que te la cierre a puñetazos asqueroso dougen – dijo finalmente el moreno mirando a Heero con rabia - ¿crees que no lo se?, ¿crees que estoy contento?, escúchame bien, no sabes, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de nada, yo amo a Duo y lo salvare cueste lo que cueste.

""Yo amo a Duo y lo salvare cueste lo que cueste"" – esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como miles de agujas, ese chico por fin había dicho lo que el tanto temía, estaba petrificado, no sabia que hacer, ¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto?.

- Muchacho, acércate a mí –dijo el emperador desde su aposento escondido detrás del trono.

- ¡Majestad! – susurro Heero sorprendido, estaba con vida, el rey del imperio aun estaba vivo. Como pudo camino débilmente hacia donde estaba el emperador, el dolor estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

- Tu debes ser el dougen con el que Duo ha depositado su confianza – le sonrió débilmente el emperador.

- Ya no lo creo majestad, el piensa que lo engañe… Piensa que solo lo utilice… - susurro el ojiazul tristemente.

- No lo creo, a pesar de lo que diga… Duo no te odia… Sigue confiando en ti… Lo se, después de todo es mi hijo… - mascullo el rey sin dejar de sonreír – conozco a mi hijo mas de lo que el se conoce a si mismo, puede decir palabras hirientes, pero el es así, puede ser muy directo, pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras no lo protegen de el mismo.

- Majestad… - dijo el ojiazul sorprendido ante las sabias palabras del atlante.

- Mi hijo… ¿Donde esta?... – susurro preocupado el emperador.

- Majestad, se lo han llevado – dijo apenado el ojiazul.

- ¿Llevárselo?, ¿a donde?, ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? – pregunto aun mas angustiado el atlante.

- El… Entro en el cristal… - susurro Heero aun sin creer lo que había visto minutos antes.

- No… Eso no puede ser… ¡Sáquenlo!, ¡Liberen a mi hijo!… - contesto alarmado el emperador.

- Majestad escuche – le dijo pacíficamente Heero para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco - para poder salvar a Duo, necesito que me diga contra que me enfrento, cuando intentaron tocarlo, la persona se convirtió en cristal, se transformo completamente en una estatua de cristal que poco después se hizo polvo – dijo el ojiazul recordando a Relena.

- No deben tocarlo, ahora que Duo esta fusionado con el cristal, no deben tocarlo, se ha convertido en la cosa más pura que pueda existir en el universo…

- No comprendo…

- El Cristal, mejor conocido como el corazón de la Atlántida, es la esencia de nuestros

Antepasados, es el regalo que el dios Atlas le dio a sus hijos, los cristales pequeños ayudan a hacer toda clase de cosas, estos se alimentaban de la energía del cristal supremo, son parte uno del otro, la gente tiene fe y esperanza en sus cristales, eso alimenta al cristal mayor, a cambio de eso genera poder y energía, la cual usamos para vivir…

- Entonces cuando un atlante nace…

- El cristal mayor libera un cristal pequeño, el cual se le es dado al atlante que nació, así se hace uno solo con el, pero el cristal mayor a desarrollo con el paso de los siglos mente propia, creo su propio juicio, pero solo es un espíritu…

- No comprendo, ¿entonces el cristal esta vivo?

- Así es, pero necesita un cuerpo, necesita materia para poder manifestarse, para poder decir y hacer lo que es su voluntad… Lo que cree que es correcto…

- ¿Y por que eligió a Duo?

- Solo los Atlantes de sangre real pueden acceder a el, somos los únicos que podemos ser elegidos por este…

- ¿Elegidos?, ¿eso quiere decir que el cristal cree que es correcto que Duo se vaya con Treize para salvar a su pueblo?

- Así es, pero el cristal no tiene un juicio razonable, se rige conforme a sus emociones e instintos, su instinto por salvar a los suyos tal y como mi hijo lo quería, esta compartiendo deseos con el…

- ¿Por que Duo?...

- La razón por la cual escogió a Duo, es por que el es el ultimo en el linaje real… El es el elegido…

- Duo…

- Pero yo no quiero que sufra en mismo destino que mi amada Helen… No quiero que sea absorbido por completo por este…

- ¿Absorbida completamente?, ¿por que dice eso? – pregunto el ojiazul aterrado.

- Yo no pude salvar a mi esposa… Después del cataclismo Duo se me había perdido, pensé que Helen se liberaría sin mi ayuda, después de todo había salvado parte de la ciudad, pero me equivoque, si me necesitaba, pero mas fue mi deseo de encontrar a Duo que el de salvar a mi amada esposa… Soy culpable de que haya sido absorbida completamente – dijo el rey comenzando a sollozar.

Heero miro con tristeza al rey, el también había sufrido con el paso de los siglos, extrañando a su amada, sintiendo la culpa por no poder haberla ayudado, ¿Cómo se supone que el juzgaría eso?.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para poder liberarlo?

- No mucho, si Duo se queda demasiado el cristal jamás lo dejara salir y no habrá forma de que lo saquemos, llévate esto – dijo el rey quitándose su cristal de su cuello y dándoselo a Heero.

- Pero… - protestó el ojiazul sorprendido – no puedo aceptarlo – le dijo resignado.

- Ahora eres uno de nosotros, has demostrado cuanto amas a mi hijo – le dijo sonriendo el rey, lo cual hizo que Heero se ruborizara - ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta?, lo sentí desde que estabas frente a mi, por que sientes lo mismo que mi hijo siente por ti.

- Pero, soy un hombre, ¿Cómo es posible de que ame a un hombre? – pregunto Heero molesto.

- Déjate de los prejuicios, ustedes los dougen creen que el amor tiene reglas y estatutos, pero no es así, el amor nace desde nuestros corazones, es un poder tan poderoso que puede superar cualquier cosa, incluso lo que se cree imposible, ¿Por qué hacer la diferencia entre eso?, si entre hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombres u mujeres con mujeres nace, ¿Por qué no dejarlo crecer? – le dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

- Majestad…

- Así es que por favor, te lo suplico, salva a mi hijo… Salva La Atlántida… No dejes que desaparezca – le dijo el rey con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo:**

Soy cínica y no tengo vergüenza -//-, de nada sirve disculparme, he tardado demasiado, ya mas de un año sin actualizar este fic, casi dos o ya los dos T.T, pero aun así… GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN NASAIIIII!!!!!! (Ivanov entrecruzando las manos y hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa).

Trowa: después de cuanto, ¿1000 años? ¬¬#

Wufei: cierto, has tardado demasiado ¬¬#

Ivanov: es que ustedes no me entienden… U.U se aprovechan de que Hee-koi esta dormido (últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho con migo (y que trabajo *¬*), merece un descanso temporal jejeje n¬n).

Quatre: yo si!!! n-n

Ivanov: Q-chan, eres el mejor (dice besándolo en la mejilla)

Trowa: Quatre… ¬¬#

Duo: te voy a acusar!!! ¬-¬

Ivanov: Oo!!! Calla!!!

Duo: te voy a acusar!!! ¬-¬

Ivanov: omaeo korozu!!! (voy a matarte!!!) ¬¬#

Trowa: ahora veo por que amas tanto a Heero y el también U.U

Ivanov: jejeje n//n continuo…

Ahora lo mas importante, contestar Reviews…

**Yume:** hola hola, lamento la larga tardanza, si verdad, la película es mas Light, pero acuérdate que es Disney a fin de cuentas, lo ponen relax jejeje, aquí te dejo el otro capitulo, espero que te guste también, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Sophie Yui Maxwell****:** hola hola, lamento la larga tardanza, espero que disfrutes esta cap tanto como el otro, gracias por leer y escribir.

**DARK:** hola hola, lamento la larga tardanza, eto… creo que lo que dijiste se cumplió -//-U.. en verdad lo lamento T.T, pero ya se acerca el final, ya no tardare ajajaja, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Keysie Maxwell:** hola hola, lamento la larga tardanza, espero que este cap también te haya gustado jejeje, cuídate te mando besos, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ashii:** hola hola, lamento la larga tardanza, ya no tardare tanto, lo lamento en verdad T.T, pero lo que importa es que esta aquí el otro cap (jeje cambio de tema), cuídate mucho, gracias por leer y escribir.

kyaaaaa!!! A solo 2 cap para que se acabe heee!!!, después seguirle de lleno con los demás T.T, esperen el final.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean Mi chica de Hielo, Amor de Sangre, Abecedario de amor, Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, Water Kiss, Casa de muñecos, abecedario de amoroso y mi primer one shot carta de amor. n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


End file.
